Writing Prompts
by AlwaysMaybeObsessed
Summary: Just some mature stories of hardenshipping!
1. Chapter 1

"Control your dick Archie." He muttered, half asleep with two large arms coiling tighter and dragging him closer to the lazily grinning pirate. The blanket was haphazardly covering them both but Maxie was tempted to shove it **between** them at this point. "We've already done it what, 4 times?"

"It just means he's happy ta see ya Max..." The other's breath was hot against his neck, but his fingers were unconsciously drawing little shapes onto Archie's hand. It would have been perfectly sweet if not for the hardening _thing_ rubbing against his ass. "It yer fault though. Just _what_ were ya doing earlier?~"

"Nothing of note." It was a lie obviously. He and Archie both knew it but teasing his lover and feigning ignorance always made for a interesting time later. "Besides, who gets hard from a little grinding?"

"So ya WERE doing it on purpose!" That beard brushed against his shoulder and Maxie held in a giggle. Sure in a few hours he'd be grumpily trying (and failing) to find his clothes and for them NOT to be stained and in one piece, but for now he was content to lie (slightly crushed) against Archie. "Max I can only do so much."

"Mmhm." He turned to face him, the whiny tone only made him roll his eyes. The pirate took that chance to pull them chest to chest, noses brushing lightly as their foreheads touched. _Badass pirate my foot..._

"It's not fair!"

"I'm sorry you can't just kiss me and receive sex."

"Pfft. No it's more like 'feed me expensive chocolate and don't piss me off for like a month and then maybe-' ow ow. Bwhahaha!" Archie's laugh muffled into a low moan when he released the beard he had been pulling and wiped that smug smile with a long kiss. Those hands, rough and calloused from years of hard labor drifted from his back to ghosting over his thighs. "See this is what I mean. There's no off button for ya. How long have YOU been like _this_?"

"You're young yet." Maxie adjusted his body to rest at the crook between Archie's neck and shoulder. The other complied eagerly. "Instead of trying to 'seduce' me, why not just ask? If I'm as insatiable as you say, then-"

"I **tried**."

"Yes, you **tried** in a room full of people. In the middle of a business meeting." He corrected. Holding in a shudder as one of the other's hands trailed up his back.

"Ya gotta admit I pulled it off perfectly." Maxie hummed an approving 'of course.' "And it's not like anyone noticed."

"It's less they didn't notice and more they can't read unknown runes." It had been embarrassing trying to keep a straight face when the paper he had been given very explicitly explored what exactly Archie had wanted to 'discuss' after the meeting. He had been smart to not volunteer to speak that day.

"Well I had _wanted_ to ask for a quickie but ya looked too good in that..what was it? Fitted suite? The one with the vest."

"Who's the one without an off switch here?" Still, with what tiny amount of irritation Maxie pushed his fingers up Archie's chest, gaining a purr and predatory stare. "You look _fantastic_ in suites period, and you don't see me begging to screw in the bathroom every day."

"Every OTHER day. Let's get it right." His lover pulled away a bit, grinning wildly as he kicked off his side of the blanket. "And is that so? What exactly do ya like about it? Me in a suite."

"For one _your's_ has to be fitted because of these." Maxie went over the muscles carefully, smirking as Archie flexed the arm he was touching. "It makes them very defined, very attractive."

"Gez if I knew that I'd've worn 'em more often."

"Liar. You hate wearing them." Pretending he hadn't noticed the blanket being shoved onto the floor he continued. "And it makes your ass look-"

"Ugh ya perverted old man."

"Says the **older** man on top of me."

"...mm. Just one more round eh? Then we'll go to bed?" Sighing, Maxie met the heated stare with one of his own.

"Fine. But _**you're**_ topping this time."

"Spoilsport."


	2. Chapter 2

Royalty...he was royalty so this was...

"... nng..." The man under him writhed as he tugged the family crest from his chest, making the multitude layers of robes loosen considerably. He had already untied the other's hair from it's orderly mess of yet another crest and pins. Experience was making this typically long process a muscle memory. "S-slow down already...!"

"No." Archie growled impatiently. How long had it been since the last meeting? His father had refused to see the Magma region's king for months no matter how much the citizens begged and he himself asked. Fleeting glimpses of the prince had only made him mad with frustration.

"We have time so- ah...! calm-" Finally he shoved that accursed silk clothing off, exposing the milky white body of his lover. Skin that rarely saw the light of day, and figure he refused to show to anyone else. Archie himself had abandoned his garbs the moment the door closed behind them.

"My father may not agree..." Not agree was an understatement. He had been threatened to be disowned, or worse, just for befriending the rivaling kingdom's only prince. How he'd react to their union could only be short of disastrous. "...but I refuse to take back what I said."

"My father knows...I think." Maxie murmured between breaths. The red headed tyrant had been, ironically, less enraged then Archie expected to their friendship. Totally indifferent actually.

Which worried he immensely.

Slowly he placed kisses from the pale throat to the rising and chest held firmly in his grasp. Reveling in the whimpers and suppressed noises as he gave each inch of skin his undivided attention. Sucking and biting his mark onto the perfect flesh that desperately needed it. Holding in his own sounds of pleasure when the typically cold fingers brushed against his form in hungrily.

He would never regret this. Originally he had been only messing with him to please his father, and back then all they had done was argue heatedly. Then the desire to touch him after an accidental fall gripped his skull. Touch turned to constant presence, then that gave way to taste and complete want.

Archie had been careful with pining after him. Testing the waters so to speak just in case the feeling was never going to bear fruit. He had failed when they had been alone for about 3 hours. They had argued over scrolls or something of that nature, and he had lost his temper.

Shoving him into a bookcase before forcing those long legs apart so he could touch what was under the robes. Maxie hadn't stopped him. Instead egging him on to do more, that they had time just _get on with it already_.

When there was no tension left, all they had was warmth. Maxie was gentle and honest under the anger, while he admitted to becoming soft and compromising if it meant receiving the other's praise. They surprisingly evened each other out.

He kept Archie's temper in check when it came to their fathers and situation, and he kept reigniting the flame of rebellion in Maxie to finally rid the other of the intense loyalty to his father. He wasn't about to let them destroy this wonderful thing they had made.

"You are mine," That smile, more rare than any jewel or Kyogre itself, directed at him when he could manage out those words always made that feeling strengthen. "And I am yer's, always."

Their lips met halfway together, heat and chill colliding into a poison that would put even the strongest aphrodisiac to shame. His prince, his lover, covered in nothing but sweat as they drew closer. Another kiss, giving him a teasing suck on his lower lip as fingers went into his hair. Even without his glasses, that smile and gaze was so loving it made his heart pound violently.

"You are mine. And I am your's," A final kiss, full of sadness and hope before becoming nothing but him. Just him and Archie alone. Not princes whose kingdoms were on the brink of war with one another, not royalty expected to marry and have children to continue the lineage, just two souls who wished to be together. "...forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe joining team rocket had been a bad idea on Archie's part. Sure the pay wasn't something to scoff at, and it let him carry pokemon while traveling different regions. That was all well and good.

He just didn't feel like he was accomplishing anything. 3 long years doing the same damn thing day in and day out. He didn't enjoy collecting the pokemon he was slowly starting to suspect were being mistreated nor the way no matter how much work he did do was met with a insincere pat on the head. A raise sometimes but otherwise...nothing. Archie was still the same, albeit more respected by the tiniest of margins, lowly worker.

Part of it had to do with his muscles. They needed those who could carry heavy things the most. And only grunts were supposed to do that. Curse his perfect physique.

"Hey stop with the scowling. Many would kill to get a stable schedule in this town." One of the other grunts snapped at him. He wanted to mutter how being stuck in a place for 2 years was NOT a blessing but held back lest they go running to the admins and Archie got sent back to the cargo holds. Nobody wanted to work cargo. It sucked majorly.

"Yeah yeah..."

The town itself was beautiful. A college city deep in the Unova region, surrounded by wildlife but still modern enough to run entirely on it's own. His mission was to scope the place out, keep track of pokemon who were able to be found here, and not draw any attention to himself. Which was easier said than done with his pirate esc looks even without the rocket uniform. The muscles were always causing him issues. Making him stand out like a sore thumb, even when he was in Lilycove.

Man he missed Shelly. At least she had bothered to hang around a _thug_ like him. Last time he had spoken to her she had been halfway done with her internship at Devon Inc. Real genius, that one.

"We're here. Get your shit and move already. We shoulda been out of here an hour ago." He took the paper shoved in his hand and his only bag of tiny belongings. A couple sets of clothing and a few trinkets from here and there. That's all he needed really.

At least the place they had sent him to stay this time was decent. A normal looking one room apartment not too far from town. This one even had a working kitchen and fridge.

"I guess all the work payed off...kind of." He was still the same rank but getting furnished and above average living conditions were a luxury. He didn't need to find a job as his pay was enough to have some pocket money after bills and food. Yeah. He could live with this.

After putting his things away he set to work on the first order of business; learning the layout of the town. It wasn't too big so at most it'd take a few weeks to memorize all the roads and landmarks. Archie would also need a sketchpad to take note of any pokemon spotted nearby for future reference.

"Okay...good to go." No rocket uniform, just casual clothing and an unsuspecting smile. Having his bandana back was also pretty great. The black hats they gave didn't feel the same to him.

Summer was rolling in and that meant students would be out and about. Meaning he'd be able to blend in more easily. So he walked leisurely down roads and sidewalks as lunch time rolled around. Taking in the sights and jotting down notes as he stumbled upon the college campus.

A few Pidoves flew by so he took the chance to sit down and sketch a few, making sure he differentiated the males from the females.

"Come on Maxie, I **need** an extension." A woman's voice drew his attention to a handful of students surrounding a man on a bench not too far away.

"You've had an entire month to do the assignment Cassandra." The voice that came out of the man made Archie put his pencil down. It sounded much too young for the tired face not even bothering to look at them.

"It's worth 20% of our grade. Can't you just-"

"Not to mention you were told of this project at the beginning of the semester." Stern eyes only seemed harsher behind thick wire glasses. "There are no extensions. Instead of messing around and drinking, you should have been working."

Some of the men in the group tried to size him up, but the professor didn't bat an eye at them. The woman, stylishly dressed and young, possibly Archie's age, only grew angrier.

"You..! All because you're the teacher's assistant doesn't mean you get to decide-"

"Actually, it does. Professor Lilium said on the first day of class that all problems and questions were to be directed to me. If you don't like it, drop the class. Throwing a tantrum will not sway my judgment." Her face was almost as red as the man's hair, glaring holes into the unflinching frown that didn't seem to grasp where they were headed with this.

"You better give my girl a break here buddy, or else-" One of the men, a grade A example of easily _excitable_ punk loomed closer.

"Hey Max!~" He called out, pretending to be a student. He jogged over to them. Most of the guys fleeing as soon as they saw his size, leaving the woman who, after glaring at Maxie and worriedly back at him, left too with a huff.

"Hm...? You are..." Archie suddenly felt very self conscious under the man's gaze. Causing blood to rush to his cheeks a bit. If the professor noticed, he hadn't shown it. "You're not one of my students."

"No. I'm not even from this school." Archeus did his voice just crack a little?! This guy could be twice his age..!

"Than, what exactly _are_ you doing here?" The man had stood up. He could've been a head shorter than Archie, but held himself so proudly. It was kind of attractive.

"Tiny..." The angry quirk of an eyebrow shut his mouth instantly. "Er...I mean..."

"...you...draw?"

Oh. Right. The sketchbook.

"Yeah I'm sketching the wildlife around town." Quick thinking. Good. "And I was just sittin near the fountain when I saw those brats pickin a fight with ya."

"They're around your age you know." Still, attention and interest lightly sparked in his expression. Adjusting the thick sweater over his dress shirt before folding his arms.

"Hey, a brat is a brat." He could feel himself grinning. "Not very tough ones either if their first response to seeing one big person against several individual people is to run with their tail between their legs like a poochyena."

"Poochye...? You're from Hoenn?"

"Holy shit. No way." Turns out he was. Maxie, the professor in training, was from the 'shoddy' town of Lavaridge. Very dangerous schools and even less safe ways to get from place to place.

"Lilycove? Yes I've been there. That's where I took the ferry to get here."

"You should see it durin tourist season. Vendors everywhere sellin everything ya can imagine."

"Hm...perhaps. Oh, lunch time's about over..." Maxie glanced up at the clock tower in the distance. "Odd...usually time drags by slowly on these days."

"Just say ya enjoyed speakin with me old man." The dignified glare only made him laugh harder.

"I'm only 25, thank you very much. You-"

"Archie." He held in another laugh as they awkwardly shook hands, the little professor giving him an unsure look when he pulled back. "And I call bullshit on that."

"Call it whatever you want. Are you even able to legally vote?"

"'m 19 thank ya very much." That smug look made a mix of heat and irritation curn in his head. "Just for that, I'm going to bother ya as often as possible _professor_."

"Hmph. It's just Maxie to you. You're not one of my students."

"Max then."

"...no." Gez that tone rivaled one of the admins in firmness. He'd ignore it the same way. "And if you're going to blatantly stalk me, make yourself useful and keep those children from assaulting me over their own failing grades."

"Only if I have to fight them, you owe me dinner." He waved him off, noting the pink on pale cheeks.

"...I'll think about it."

Even walking away he held himself confidently. Ugh...An older man...

"Seriously...?" 6 years wasn't *too* much of a difference, and he was educated. Moving onto greater things at a fast pace. Which did make Archie feel a little envious of. Highschool wasn't an option when running from police and going from region to region doing jobs for the admins.

Still, he had managed to, in a weird way, flirt his way into seeing the other again at another time. They...had flirted right? Mutually? Deciding that they both had indeed agreed to future visits, he finished up his sketches for the day.

It did take a few weeks to figure out the layout of the college, and only 2 to learn Maxie's schedule. And thank Kyogre almighty he was a creature of habit.

Getting information about the man himself was much more difficult. Archie quickly figured out Maxie wasn't one to talk about himself. At least not willingly.

So he'd do most of the talking. Each time trying to find a topic the other liked and maybe he'd learn a fact or two. It was instantly effective.

Maxie liked mythology, specifically Hoenn ancient myths. They had an almost 3 hours long conversation on what they knew; Archie talking about Kyogre and what little info he remembered, and Maxie speaking enthusiastically about Groudon. He also liked ecology, and while they didn't quite see eye to eye on how to fix the pollution issue, he agreed just as aggressively as Archie himself did; something needed to be done.

5 months passed by of chatting with, and sometimes just watching the man. On wednesdays when there were large amounts of time between classes, Maxie would sit at the usual bench after eating, and blow bubbles for his Numel and Zubat to chase. More often than not Archie would have to step in after a while to stop his students from challenging him to an unfair double battle.

That they'd totally destroy. Eventually some of them starting to refer to him as 'Professor Maxie's bodyguard.' A few even whispered about Archie being the professor's _boyfriend_.

Not that it wasn't starting to look like they were. With fall on the way, Maxie had 'somehow' gotten a jacket in Archie's size. When he teased him about it, the other just said he was 'sick of seeing him freeze half to death' every time he came to visit. Not that Archie could afford one or had space for it in his travel bag. They'd have lunch together most days.

A few times Maxie had taken him up on those dinners, treating him to nice restaurants once he somehow, **how** Archie really couldn't figure out, grasped that the younger man didn't have much in the money department. (Oh it had sucked when he realized the bills ate away at his pay until he had maybe 2 weeks of grocery money on a monthly term. Fuck Proton.)

But he refused to be spoiled! With what little he had, he'd drag the older man to cake shops. Ignoring the other's complaints as he chose one he knew the other liked to be shared at either of their homes. Yeah. He had been upgraded to 'visit on the weekends at my apartment.'

"Ya don't mind?" He had finally worked up the nerve to ask Maxie about the rumors. The redhead simply shook his head. They were at Archie's apartment this time. His professor friend was flipping through his sketchbook curiously (and he had made sure to hide the ones of him just in case).

"Rumors are just that. Just as well; the number of people bothering me about their grades has drastically-"

"Even the one about us dating?" He was so freaking awkward. Shelly had laughed when he told her he was falling for an older guy, a professor at a college of all things. Then told him to jump on that if he wanted to get anything should team Rocket decide to change his job (which they often did at a moments notice).

"... does the idea really disgust you so much? You look like you're going to pass out."

"No no no...! That's not what I meant!" Archie could feel that hurt look loosening his tongue. "It's...just..."

"You don't like men?"

"No! Fuck- well, not normally no but-" He knew he was digging himself into a deeper hole. "That's not it okay!? Look I really like you so-"

"Oh?" Shit. Curse that cute face.

"I just don't want to cause ya any trouble with yer job since I'm...younger."

"Archie, you ARE aware you're not going to the college right?" Maxie looked flattered, if also a bit flushed. Archie could see some of those freckles he loved pointing out to the man contrasting with the red.

"Yer colleagues give you weird looks whenever I'm around so-"

"They've always been like that." That came out cold, laced with anger as Archie remembered that many of the teachers there were at least in their 30s so Maxie was going to be singled out for that fact alone. "And as I've said before: I could give a damn what they think."

"Still..."

"Is that the only reason? Not that I'm too _old_ for you? At least in the looks department." He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Nearly 7 years is quite a difference though..."

"Are...ya sure it's just that I don't think you like me?" Maxie actually looked startled from that comment. His eyes drifted for a second to a spot on the floor.

"You're very attractive." He muttered softly. "In body and mind. And oddly nice to me. Even when I get bitter about...everything. I'm not sure how to respond half the time to it."

"Usually ya yell at me to leave you alone." He chuckled. His face couldn't be any redder than the other's. Archie never thought twice about speaking to him regardless of the mood. Eventually he could always get the scowl to simmer down to a small smile. The admins have called him worse on a good day.

"Not that you listen."

"Nope. Can't bear to leave ya alone."

"... that's what I don't believe." Maxie narrowed his eyes. "You seem to flirt with many people. I'm not sure if you're aware of it yourself. Yet you don't have any 'friends' and spend nearly all your free time tracking me down. You confuse me a great deal."

"If you actually hear what I'm saying to them I can assure you it is the exact opposite of _flirting_."

"Prove it."

"Huh?" How could he prove-?!

"Prove you like me as much as you say you do." The sketchbook was abandoned on the table. When had Maxie gotten so close to him...? Such a perverted stare...

"Fine." His hands threw off that sweater easily, pulling the small frame flushed against him and mouth into a desperate kiss. For such a people hater, Maxie was eagerly moving with him. Aiding him when the many buttons on the dress shirt almost tempted him to rip it open.

Not that the redhead helped much with that. He squirmed when Archie's leg open him up wide, teeth he never found frightening dragging across sensitive and oh so pale flesh down the open neck and collarbone.

Begging him to move to the bedroom and 'Not against the wall there's a window right there-.' He begrudgingly agreed, noting the other promising they could do that another day he forced his door open. Both grinding shamelessly against each other as they stumbled in.

Maxie seemed the only one prepared for this. As soon as they lost their clothes and he had pushed himself in on his bed, their eagerness clouding their judgment, they were moving.

Moving and touching and grasping at each other hungrily. Maxie's hands were moving over his body expertly while taking unfair control of Archie's sensitive ears. Causing him to buck hard and that would make the other bite down accidently and it was just ecstasy.

Still, it wasn't reckless and wild. There were a few moments of awkward nose bumps and laughter because ' _I don't know what I'm doing_ ' to ' _No it's fine do that again_.' He had had _some_ experience in sex, but it had been in less than ideal places with superficial at best feelings.

This was on a whole other level. Maxie was an asshole and teasing and dorky and just so perfect-

"Can...I ride you?" And chock full of surprises that had beat any fantasy he had had about the guy. Which they both worked out. To beautiful results of 3 very long rounds well into the night.

"No...more..."

"Hmm?" The redhead had the audacity of looking up at him with glossed over eyes. They were still in the afterglow of it all but...

"I can't..." He groaned. Archie was beyond spent. Maxie looked equally as tired but was _still_ ontop of him and he was _still_ inside him.

"Fine." He huffed. They both shuddered when he lifted himself off, thighs very much soaked, and got under the blanket.

"That was nice."

"Mmhm..." His lover agreed with a smile. Archie wanted to keep doing this. Being together and all that. Seeing this everyday and not having to worry about his job interfering.

"I...hate to rush things but..." He began. Maxie opened one eye to look at him. He really looked so much better with his hair down.

"If you're kicking me out of bed already-"

"No. You can stay as long as ya want."

"Good. I plan to." Serious time. Be serious and don't kiss his stupid face yet...! "What were you going to say?"

"I...uhm..." Fuck it all. "Do ya want to run away together?"

Maxie blinked. The silence felt suffocating.

"Is this because of your job?" Archie nodded. The man against him sat up a slightly to look him in the eye. "Are you sure? I mean-"

"You said ya hate it here, being stuck in the place and I-" Don't mention Team Rocket. Don't mention-

"Won't Team Rocket come after you?"

This time is was Archie's turn to freeze. "H-how...?"

"When I was visiting last month you left one of your uniforms hanging up to dry in the bathroom." Shit. Fuck. Dammit. How could he be so careless?!

"And...ya don't hate me for it?"

"I was surprised at first, sure. Kind of angry too to be honest but...when I remembered how much you'd go on and on about hating your 'job' and that the 'managers and boss' were huge pricks who treated pokemon poorly...well..."

"It's not easy to leave no. Ya can't send in a letter of resignation or anything." He could technically get beat out of it...but he doubted Maxie would be pleased with that.

"That and you trying to cuddle your Carvanha despite it having rough skin constantly like a moron-"

"Hey!"

The older man chuckled at his pout, slipping his arms over him with a sigh.

"What I'm getting at is that I trust that you're a good person. Probably a bit too much of a goody two shoes, but it's one of your charms."

"So...?"

"If you can get Unova police off my back, I'll gladly follow you anywhere." That made Archie's heart leap. Kissing him until he grew dizzy was urgent right now.

"Let's go back to Hoenn then. I've _have_ to show ya around Lilycove _personally_."

"Good...we can start looking into those myths we spoke of before while you rest."

"God yer an ass." Maxie smirked against his chest. He pulled him close, taking in his scent as their hearts started beating in sync. Lulling them into sleep. Tomorrow they'd have a lot to do.

Running away together...what an adventure!


	4. Chapter 4

"It's no use Archie, we're stuck." Maxie's voice sounded violently loud in the enclosed space. Boulders surrounding them and cutting off any means of escape. The only thing saving them being the hole about the size of a baby zubat at least 20 feet above them letting air circulate in and out.

"... ... no man we can't just give up! Otherwise!" His rival tiredly slammed his fist into the rock that had nearly crushed them both. Contrary to his words, his tone sounded completely defeated. "Otherwise..."

"We'll be lucky if someone comes to dig out our _corpses_." Or if anyone would come period.

"Our teams-!" Archie blinked, holding his head with a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "... No they...they left on the sub..."

Maxie let his body collapse against the firm wall behind him. They had nearly caused the end of the world. Now they were trapped and destined to die in a labyrinth of a cave in the middle of the ocean together.

"How ironic." Archie gave him a confused look. He held in a dark laugh as he explained. "You get to die surrounded by the thing you wanted to drown and I get to die under the fucking _ocean_."

"That's...almost hilarious. If we weren't gonna die, I mean." He felt the man sit next to him. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Maxie finally had the nerve to mutter.

"I'm surprised you haven't hit me yet."

"I- Why would I **hit** ya at a time like this?!" He sounded offended. How funny.

"Whose fault is it that we're stuck like this."

"We...we're both pretty at fault here so..."

"Who summoned Groudon. Who didn't listen to the warnings his own admins were begging him to consider. I don't see more water here Archie." Without the ancient slumbering pokemon the cave, which had been so warm before, was creeping into freezing temperatures. It beat starving to death he supposed.

"If you didn't get to Groudon I was gonna get to Kyogre and then we'd be REALLY screwed." Drowning to death...Maxie shuddered at the thought. Archie must've noticed as he inched closer with a odd mix of concern and timid wonder. "Besides, now's not the time to play the blame game..."

"I've already accepted the inevitability of ours deaths. There's nothing else TO do." He could ignore any lingering feelings he had for the other. If by some miracle they were reciprocated, they'd stand for 3 days max. So it was best to let it die with him.

"... ... ..." More silence. A few minutes of it told them there was water in the small area, so maybe they had a month. "Tell me who ya like."

"Excuse-"

"I know you've been crushin on someone and if we're gonna die here I want my curiosity to be sated." The pirate actually seemed serious.

"You- have you been going through my journal logs?!"

"Does it even matter now?" Archie had moved from next to him to in front of him. Looking at him intensely as he tried in vain to scramble into a corner.

"Why do you even care." It was painfully obvious why but...it shouldn't have to be because they were doomed and happened to be together.

"Because if it's not me this is gonna get real awkward in about 5 seconds." Even with the dim light Maxie could see the other's face getting closer to his. His heart pounding loud enough for them both to hear it. Archie's breathing was shaking a bit in anticipation.

"You've lost it."

"Max."

"The stress must be getting to your head. You're not thinking-"

"Maxie we're going to die. Who is it?!" He flinched at the tone. Desperate and pleading for him to just say...something.

"It doesn't mean anything." Archie froze in place.

"What?"

"L...like I said." Maxie's throat felt painfully dry. He wanted to just curl up in the corner. "It doesn't mean anything. At all."

Archie grew quiet. Halfway hanging over him as he processed what Maxie had said. "So...ya do..."

"We're still enemies."

"Pft...Hahaha!" The booming laughter hurt his ears, even worse so with the maker leaning so close to him. Part of him started to suspect this was all an elaborate final stab at Maxie's pride.

"Get **off,** you-!" He was close to seeing red if not for the hands holding his shoulders against the wall. Hot breath tickling his ear as Archie asked in a voice bordering fearful.

"Then...can I touch you?" Personal space abandoned, Archie had his legs open wide. But he wasn't moving forward.

"...why." Maxie could feel his resolve cracking. Especially when he recalled that there was little probability anyone would rescue them. What would it hurt? They were already screwed.

"I won't if ya don't want-"

"It's fine just..." So be it. There was no point in acting indifferent at this point. "You can."

At first it was like Archie was handling glass. Light caresses here and there as he tested where it was okay or was just curious about. Then those hands grew braver. Diving for his belt buckle before Maxie could utter a yelp.

"When was the last time ya blew off some steam?" He groaned when the other's beard and lips brushed against his neck. "Knowing you, months probably. Workin too hard to notice I'd say. Not like I could argue otherwise..."

"None of your..busi...!"

"What do ya think about when yer touching yerself? I've asked that more times then I'm willing to admit. I just can't figure you out sometimes." He allowed himself to be pulled into Archie's lap, eyeing the growing bulge in the wetsuit wryly. "Ya know you can touch me...? Archeus knows how long I've wanted ya to."

"No I..." Why did it have to be when they were doomed did this get to happen? Was the universe having one last laugh at them before they died?

"Maxie." Archie was suddenly very very close. Gripping his face gently before giving him a timid peck on the lips. "Stop thinkin about everything. Focus on me, what we're doing. I swear I'm going to make ya feel good."

"A-alright..." He exhaled shakily. Fingers slowly brushing over his rival's face in an attempt to quell his curiosity too. What DID Archie feel like when he touched him? He always looks so hardened and strong...his beard and cheeks were soft though.

Another kiss, this time deeper and initiated by Maxie that quickly grew hurried and sloppy. He could hear a zipper being pulled down and his back hit the wall again.

"Shit...!" Both their bodies jerked to attention as Archie squeezed their cocks together. When had...he...? "If we had some...ngh...lube I coulda made ya see stars..."

"Don't think so highly of yourself Arch...!" Another squeeze, this time rougher in a large callosed hand, the texture of thick skin and a member much bigger than his absolutely throbbing had him arching into the touch. They were face to face, panting heavily and the embarrassment was causing his head to spin. Still...Archie had been doing all the work so far...

"M-max no ya don't hafta-" Archie held in a whine when he had managed to wrap his hand around them. Smearing the heads with the small bead of precum already threatening to leak out with his thumb. "I-I said I'm going to do it. FUCK...!"

Balancing on the muscular thighs Maxie grinded their shafts down to their balls in a single fluid motion. Causing the larger man to hiss and pin him back against the wall. His body involuntarily grinding back a few times and making them both crumble the moment he stopped.

"Yo...you touch mine I'll touch yers." That was the better option as each was occupied on making the other come first. Any attempts to hide his face with his only free hand was met with Archie holding it still and kissing him. Staring him in the eye as he quicken his wrist movements. Eventually he gave up on hiding anything.

"I want to see yer face when ya come." It was the only complete sentence not completely dripping with lust as he stroked the leaking dick well on it's way with every brush and jerk.

"Better than I imagined..."

"M-mhm..." Maxie felt at a loss for words. Opening his mouth was an invitation for a desperate kiss from both sides, growing more self indulgent and sloppy with every breath.

The air was thick and heavy when they both finished, grinding pathetically like animals on one another and staining their respective clothing considerably with semen. Maxie's glasses were...somewhere, and Archie's bandana and chain were lost in the darkness. His coat was barely on him and he certain one of his shoes were off. The other's wetsuit hung on his hip loosely, ready to fall at any moment.

"Ha...that...was..." They were soaked in sweat, pressed together as they tried to regain their breath. He could feel Archie nuzzling his shoulder regardless.

"Man...fuck our years of planning. We shoulda just done **this** on day one."

"Mm...would've saved us time..." A sudden vibration in his pocket cleared his sleep driven mind. Fumbling a hand in his pocket, he pulled out the cracked cell phone making an unnatural hum.

"That thing still works?" Archie questioned.

"I thought it was busted after...hello?"

-Sir! Maxie are you alright?!-

"Tabitha...yes I'm alright." He could hear some of the grunts trying to yell out so the speaker could catch what they said. Courtney was pressed near the other end too. "Did everyone get out safely?"

-Aqua and Magma teams all accounted for except...-

-MAXIE IS ARCHIE WITH YA DOWN THERE?!-

"Is that Shelly? Give it here!" Rolling his eyes, Maxie clicked it on speaker phone. "Shell? Yeah I'm alright. No injuries or nothin."

-Oh my...do you know how worried I was?! Matt's been a wreck since we had to hightail it out of there and when the cave started collapsing...!-

"I'm sorry Shelly, but me and Max here are fine. Just waitin on ya to get our asses out of here."

-Would you back off woman?! Ugh...sir we're getting a team ready to extract you both in a few hours. Unfortunately it might take until tomorrow morning but we need to be extra careful with...-

"The rocks might still be unstable, I know. So long as you get us out before we kill each other-"

"Hey we were gettin along fine just a moment ago!"

-Arch control yerself down there! I don't want any illegitimate kids popping up in the future!-

Archie smirked at the blush creeping up on Maxie's cheeks.

"I dunno man. It's just so _romantic_ nearly being buried alive. I might not be able to contain myself."

-If you touch Maxie...I will delete you.- Courtney's voice muttered lowly. Tabitha snarling a -Keep your filthy claws off of him!- right after.

"Too late. I've decided to seduce him in this cave. By the time ya get here-"

"Cease this foolishness now." Maxie swatted the attempt at a kiss away. "We'll be waiting Tabitha. Also, tell Courtney to relax. I can feel her worry from here."

-Sir Maxie is so smart...-

-Rodger. Just...be careful sir.- With that the light went off, and the line silent. Archie looked over the moon.

"Well then...so we aren't gonna die."

"It appears not, no." The hands snaking up his shirt made him shudder. Making the glare not as potient.

"Since we have so much free time until then...how about I mess yer clothes up real good so they'll know what we've been doing at a glance?" It was low, a purr in his ear. "When we get out of here..." The grin dropped for a moment. Thinking, and doubting. "You...still want to do this when we're out of here...right?"

"I wouldn't have let you grab my ass during that conversation otherwise." Maxie grumbled.

"Still surprised ya didn't react."

"Too busy making sure you didn't just say 'we've already had sex.'"

"I was tempted."

"I know you were." How was he going to explain this to his team? Mew help those who come to get them.

"So when we get out of here...the **moment** we get out of here...yer coming with me to my room. Specifically my bed. I'm not letting you leave til ya can't walk straight."

"Hmph...are you just going to be fucking me or?"

"A bit of both. Why not." Their noses brushed as he felt Archie's arms pulling him into a hug. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

It did make him wonder...just how _**many**_ times could they mess around before they were saved?

"Indeed we do."


	5. Chapter 5

Maxie blinked once, twice, and once more to solidify that yes, he was indeed fully awake already. Archie lay next to him, sleeping like a log with no hope of waking up naturally for at least a few more hours. Not that they needed to be anywhere until noon.

He tried moving and was met with fierce resistance from his body. Maybe he had overdone it when he gave his lover one of his presents early. Birthday sex was a staple in their relationship. 'Whatever the person wanted and for however long.' Archie had taken him up on that rule, if his limbs feeling sluggish and heavy were any indicator.

"8: 35..." At least 3 hours before they needed to be up and ready for the party the teams prepared. A simple but nice lunch. Matt and Shelly had been bothering him all month if his team was going to help or not (which they were, even if his admins acted like they didn't care for the man). Dinner was going to be at home as Archie requested. Before he'd go out drinking with his crew and Maxie would be fine with it. It was his birthday so he could do as he wished. Apparently now he 'couldn't keep up' with the younger members and ended up drinking way too much to compensate. So he stopped doing that altogether.

He honestly thought that it was more 'I can't enjoy birthday sex with a killer hangover' or 'If I can't remember it then what's the point.'

"Archie..." Maxie poked his cheek lightly, rewarding him with a grunt and a content murmur. Yep. Still out cold.

Normally, he'd get up to make the other breakfast in bed. That always ended up with Archie only eating about half of it and them having at least a quickie in the shower. Sometimes though...he'd wake him up riding him.

"... ... ..." That was clearly not going to happen today. Maxie's arms felt like jello and his legs weren't faring any better. No riding for at least a couple of hours. _So what am I going to do to..._

"Mmmm..." Archie hummed against the pillow when he gave him a brief kiss. Maxie eyeing the growing tent under their blanket in thought.

 _It's rather dull...but I suppose it'll do_. Carefully he pulled away from his lover, slipping under the blanket and between his large thighs. Maxie shifted a bit so his legs wouldn't get in the way and took a deep breath.

"...!" Vaguely he heard Archie make a small noise in surprise as he gave the tip a lick. Dragging his fingers down the shaft while he worked his way down to the base. Nipping and sucking the underside as it hardened to it's full size. The man under him was stirring a bit but was still very much asleep.

 _Are you having a nice dream..?_ The cock twitched as if to answer. He could hear needy whines when he groped the tight sack, occasionally sucking them to get a clumsy hand trying to locate his head. _Alright alright..._

Relaxing his throat ahead of time, he took it inch by inch until his nose bumped the end of Archie's navel. His mouth stretched to accommodate the large member as he bobbed his head.

"Ngh! Max...!" _Oh, so you're thinking of me, are you?_ If he was able to, he'd smirk at the man, but he was having a hard enough time keeping his jaw relaxed as the other thrusted helplessly into his mouth. Both hands desperately trying to get ahold of his shoulders, his head, _**something**_ to make him take more.

Pulling back, he smiled before sinking his teeth into the base, reveling in the howl of pain and pleasure shaking Archie closer to the edge. As if to apologize, he kissed the spot gently, giving it a few licks and light sucks so the whimpers became pleasant sighs. Archie had to be awake by now, so, pushing back the stray hairs behind his ear, Maxie took him whole once more.

"Y-you...!" The blanket was ripped off, just as well, it was getting difficult to breath. His lover was flushed and sweating, eyes glazed over with lust and a hint of fading anger. Chest rising and falling heavily as he panted.

Unfortunately he couldn't hold in the chuckle, causing his throat to tighten around Archie's cock and making his lover throw his head back with a cry. Maxie managed to not choke as he came into his mouth, swallowing the load without too much trouble. Any excess the had dripped down his chin was wiped away by Archie, whose body went limp after his climax.

"Happy birthday." He murmured sheepishly.

"Happy birthday to me." His lover grinned, pulling him up onto his chest with little effort. "Nice way to wake me up there Max."

"It would have been better if I could move my legs."

"Ya do too much for me as it is...still...next time don't bite so hard...my dream got really weird when you did that."

"Oh? How so?" The man under him paled a bit in remembrance.

"It was going so well then ya had my teeth and I nearly had a heart attack."

"What? Afraid I was going to eat it?"

" **Yes** , but then ya started getting all sweet on me again and..." Archie shuddered with a wide smile. "Fan-fucking-tastic. Wish I coulda been awake for all of it."

"You just like watching me suck you off." Maxie stretched before letting himself lay on Archie's chest. Still sticky from last night, but he chose to ignore it.

"I like watching ya do dirty things. It's sexy as hell." He felt his hair being pushed out of his face as his lover tucked it behind him. "Straight laced stern Maxie, prim and proper Magma leader doing lewd things with his old enemy..."

"The media would be all over it."

"When we started out both our _teams_ were all over it."

"Yes I remember...Tabitha was so mad-"

"Pft! Tabitha? Shelly threatened to send me to the hospital to get my head checked! Matt thought you had forced me into it! My crew wanted to lock me up to make sure I hadn't lost my marbles!"

"My team wanted you castrated then and there." Archie ran his fingers over his back. Maxie sighed happily at the sensation.

"Yer team is full of tiny potential murderers."

"And a band of pirates is any better?"

"Fair point." They both lounged around a bit on each other. Making small talk and bad jokes until it was almost 11.

"We need to start getting ready."

"How mad do ya think they'll be if I blow them off to stay in bed with you?" Maxie snorted a laugh at the lazy albeit sweet gesture. "I'm serious."

"Shelly knows where we live Archie."

His face dropped into a pout. "Ugh...fine. But I'm not goin out drinkin til 4 in the morning. They always start gossiping about my love life like I'm not even there."

Maxie patted his cheek as they made their way to the bathroom. The other aiding him in walking to the bathtub.

"We have 2 hours right? So, I'm coming in."

"You're...? Archie the bath can't-"

"Oh yes it can. **Yer** gonna sit in my lap." Being picked up bridal style, they slid into the tub, the hot water slowly filling up as they adjusted until comfortable. "See? We fit."

"Hmm...so we do."

"Maxie." The voice sounded mischievous.

"What?"

"Yer not allowed to leave til I say so."

"Archie if she comes busting our bathroom door down-"

"I dare her." Rolling his eyes at the idea, he allowed Archie to wash his chest with a lazy hand drifting lower every second. "Sides...I haven't taken care of **you** yet."


	6. Chapter 6

After months of waiting for work to come in, Maxie was bored out of his mind. He had already cleaned everything, filed everything correctly, went through all the months of tests that had backed up, and even alphabetized the bookcases and computer files. He missed the endless array of things that needed to be done when Groudon had been the priority. Tracking down the legendary while keeping Team Magma's public image clean and Team Aqua out of their way. No matter how much he had done or how many days he was kept up, there was always more that should have been done weeks before.

He needed things to keep himself busy. To do...something.

His team deserved the break he knew. They were mostly teens and had worked better than Maxie assumed. They did their jobs and did them well. So if they had more free time as of late he wouldn't pressure them. Not after they somehow forgave him after nearly causing the end of the world.

Still, the way they filled their time was odd. A game had come out on one of the portable game stations and that was all they seemed to be doing.

Even his admins and Team Aqua themselves were wrapped up in the game. There was no 'fighting' or anything, just...making choices. Courtney had called it a 'visual novel.'

Now that he thought about it, he remembered being gifted the game by her too. For that game station he hadn't even taken out of the package. Tabitha had been present as well, and had been adamantly against it. Dragging her out of the room when she claimed Maxie had to 'go down her route.'

He was half tempted to look these terms up but something in the pit of his stomach told him he was better off not knowing.

"...fine." He had nothing better to do at the moment and it WAS the weekend. Maybe it could kill a few days until some work came in.

Honestly this was not what he was expecting. The story held all the people from Team Magma to Team Aqua to people whom Maxie had only seen briefly. It was the events of them trying to achieve their goal before, on a day by day cycle that you could use to fast forward days or use to speak with certain people and obtain events.

There was a point system with said people, going from 'Hate' to 'Neutral' to 'Love.' Boasting 100+ endings when each 'playthrough' lasted at least 50 hours each sounded like a bit _much_.

He kept answering his choices with what he would in actuality do. There was also a romance route. For everyone. Maxie had almost stumbled into over a dozen events between his admins. By some miracle he kept their system below love (how it even got that high from his normal actions is a wonder).

The story would keep going if the ending you got with that person didn't end what was going to happen.

-Obtained 'Courtney Ending D: Undying Devotion'-

-Obtained 'Tabitha Ending D: Mutual Trust'-

To check their feelings towards you, the 'MiNU' device would be used. Touching their faces (as an accidental slip of the hand taught him) on the screen made them give little reactions depending on their feelings but it was recommended not to do it in front of them (apparently there was a 'fourth wall breaking' dozen of endings).

Thus Maxie decided to continue as if he was doing it all again. His choices would always be -Work hard.- or -Persevere.- until he got up to facing Archie.

'Well look who's here. Team Magma Leader himself.'

-Ignore.-

'H-hey what the hell?! I'm talkin to you ya bastard!"

-Continue to ignore.-

The other options were flirt or anger. Neither of which was quite what he had done in reality. The former being ridiculous and the later being closer to but not exactly what happened.

'I have the type advantage here Maxie! Might as well leave while ya still have yer dignity!'

'How about I literally just walk around you?' -Indifferent answer.-

More work, more tests to run and a few games to play that presented how well you did at the finished product. Maxie played it on and off over the next week, racking up 55 hours and was just at the point where one of them succeeded on bringing back their legendary pokemon. (A few of from his team asked him what he was doing to make it last so long and he didn't have a clue.)

"BWAHAHA! Looks like I-" Archie had won. Somehow. Bringing back Kyogre and similar to what happened to him, could not control it. Nearly causing the end of the world.

'Archie get it together we need to-'

'Shelly I caused this I...' And he was not handling the failure well. Possibly in a state of shock exactly as it was when Archie had summoned it right after Maxie, both realizing their own stupidity much too late. The Aqua admins were trying desperately to break him out of it, but unlike how it went for real, Archie was not snapping back.

-Talk to.-

-Ignore.-

-Slap.-

Maxie thought about it. "Let's see." Words weren't getting to him, and they needed to do something urgently...

He walked up to the man, and slapped him.

'Now is not the time for self pity. We need to fix this and we need it fixed now.' The admins cursed at him, and came close to hitting him back.

'No...no he's right. I caused this and we gotta fix it before all of Hoenn drowns.' A familiar ping rang in his ear.

'Good. Team Magma will lend you our numbers to do so.' -Offer a truce.-

'Alright, let's get goin then. Can't let the scamp do everythin!' Another ping.

The game pressed on, and more choices were made. Well until after the child saved the world. Their teams were working together to fix their mistakes. He spoke with Shelly and Matt, their approval going to 'like' when he called off the feuding permanently.

Suddenly, on the screen flashed 'final event.' Curious, Maxie allowed it to progress.

He and Archie were in the shared office room together. Discussing plans for how to better use the land while keeping the sea clean. There wasn't any arguing oddly. Both were calm and even a bit friendly.

'...yeah I think so too.' Archie nodded eagerly, looking at the drawn out plan once more with a smile. 'It'd be difficult but worth it, I think.'

'It'll also take a couple of years. Although it is not a bad idea.' -Truthful response.-

'Hey we got all the time in the world, eh Maxie?' He nodded, walking over to the bookshelves to find the folder holding the statics on rainfall and storms for the upcoming year. '...actually, there's somethin I wanna ask ya.'

'What's that?'

'Would ya say we're equals?' Heavy text hung over the options; **once you've made your choice, there is no going back.** He couldn't see the other's face either.

...

'I would say so, yes.' -Yes.-

'... ... ...' The world around him blurred as was pulled towards...something. 'Hey...do ya remember what we talked about a few weeks ago...? When we went out drinking?'

They had drank a bit too much and had spoken about their 'type' of person they preferred. What did that..have to...do...

'You said the most important thing was for them to be equal to ya. Above looks or yer past with them, you HAD to be equals.' They were both on the ground. Archie hanging over him and looking strangely flustered.

'What are you-'

'Dammit Max I-...why can't ya be smart right now...?' Those eyes were focusing on his face. Specifically where he couldn't tell. 'Attractive.'

'...?'

'Do...you find me attractive? We both agreed we're a bit shallow so-'

'Archie, are you feeling alright?' He reached out and touched the other's forehead. No temperature.

'Stop. Stop doing that every time I try to...' Archie looked frustrated. 'Kyogre almighty Max I **need** you.'

Before he could respond, Archie grounded their hips together roughly. Hands forcing off Maxie's coat before grinding them again near violently.

'It's not fair...yer in the room. We're alone and I still can't touch you...? Hours of just being teased by that smile or when ya get real passionate about things...?' His teeth sunk into Maxie's ear, licking it to lower the whimpers the man over him managed to cause. 'Dammit it's enough torture to just sit thigh to thigh during a meeting...!'

'Y-you-' Those hands held him by the ass, using it as leverage to make their crotches touch more. Maxie was having a tough time speaking with the rapid pace. Sending his mind reeling the second he got it back.

'I can't help it anymore. Yer right here. I'll willingly give ya everythin just-!' Their bodies responded to the stimulus happily. The movements becoming hurried and out of sync but still making their backs arch and lips seek each other out. 'Just take me. All of me. Give me yer attention and you can have all of it. I...'

For a moment, he saw white as he came pitifully in his clothes. Archie following not a moment later, their fronts growing noticeable wet spots they ignored to share another kiss.

'Archie I...' Hungry lips met Maxie's, sucking and licking before pulling away lightheaded. It tasted like the sea.

'I love you.'

-Obtained 'Archie Romance Ending S'-

Maxie sat there, stunned. Just...just what the hell did...?!

His face felt hot, and was slightly bothered by what he just saw. That was...

"Never again." He shut the game. Ignoring the blinking light telling him to save before shutting down.

It was just a game. A completely unrealistic game...! Maxie glanced at his calendar as he fretted.

He hoped he could look Archie in the eye after this...


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me?" Maxie hissed, glaring holes into the quivering aqua grunts in front of him. One of them was sporting a black eye.

"Boss is uh..." They swallowed. "H-he's real mad. Like _**real**_ mad. No one has been able to calm him down so-"

"And so you bring this nonsense to me WHY?" The pirate is pissed off? Like that was anything new.

"He's trashin the base! Matt couldn't even-"

He scoffed at their whimpers and babbling. Scowling when the one with the shiner begged him to go see his old rival. That he could calm him down like before. _Ugh these pathetic sea scum..._

"If it makes you lot leave my sight even faster than bringing out the dogs, fine." Part of him preferred to bring out the houndooms, they made sure they would never dare to walk within 150 yards of his base in their life time again. Yet he did have to admit to being curious about what the typically docile aqua leader was destroying his OWN base over.

"Oh my god they actually..." Shelly gawked as he walked in. Throwing her newspaper down in surprise she walked up to him. "We had to lock him in his room. Dudes been tearing shit apart the past couple of hours. He finally stopped shouting 20 minutes ago."

"Spare me the details." She shrugged at him before shoving a key into his hand.

"This lets you in, but we're not letting either of ya out til things are calm. Got it?" Rolling his eyes at her he made his way to Archie's bedroom door. The key looked different than the one he was personally given, but they might've had to change the lock-

"A deadbolt..." On the outside? Definately Archie's handiwork. Possibly to not accidently hurt anyone else in his fits of rage.

He had two options; barge into a possibly dangerous scenario, or alert the other and walk into a even worse predicament. Both rather shit choices if Maxie had to say. Still, the latter meant he wasn't going to be treated to a scolding like a grunt.

"Archie?" His knocks were heavy to make sure the other heard it. "I'm coming in."

The door barely opened halfway when Archie himself pulled it nearly off its hinges. Keeping a straight face, Maxie walked in calmly. Eyeing the clutter of broken glass, gadgets and general debris littered on the floor. He heard the door shut, the locks instantly clicking on and trapping them together.

"The hell are you doin here Max." Relatively stable voice. His pupils were dilated, and breathing slowing down from erratic pants. Okay. Good.

"I was told I was urgently needed by your...crew." Archie preferred it when he called his team that instead of grunts or whatever colorful insults Maxie could easily come up with. The man didn't look too good; bandana no where in sight and hair a mess, anchor gone and wetsuit ripped in a few places, so he was going to push his luck just yet.

"I didn't send for anyone." Archie snarled at him, teeth bare and anger flaring up.

"The trio of trouble makers came on their own." As if provoked, the larger man slammed him into the wall, Maxie's head making painful contact with the metal that momentarily dazed him.

"Why didn't ya punish them?!" Even through the layers dull nails dug into his shoulders, squeezing them much too tight. "They deserve to be-!"

"It's fine Archie." Trigger words. A look of confusion flashed over his face. Then sadness. Then absolute fury. Those hands felt like vices, trembling and only getting tighter with each second.

"Why are you here. If it's to try and make peace I am not in the mood." Archie was on the verge of snapping. His voice was low, on edge and dangerous. Slowly Maxie quirked his head to the side and gave him a peck on the lips. It was always a gamble, but it'd make things less violent in the long run. "...yer always sticking up for them."

"No I-"

"You are!" The final straw had been burned. He heard his belt buckle snap and hit the opposite wall. His coat and shoes were forced off as he was thrown onto the bed. "I have every right to be pissed about this Maxie. They crossed the fucking line and they need to be rightfully punished for it."

"I'm not saying you don't."

"Then what ARE you saying?!" Archie was ontop of him. Another vice grip on his hips as Maxie's shorts were shoved to his ankles. Torn stockings and underwear following right after. "I don't get how YER not mad...! What they did-!"

Archie's voice had hitched deeper as he ever so lightly rested his hands on the pirates legs. Face torn between continuing his rant or indulging the adrenaline fueled hard on showing clear as day through the wetsuit.

"They broke it on purpose." He leaned upwards, Maxie now seeing a tear in the suit ending at his thigh. "Knowing full well what it meant!"

"I doubt they knew Archie." His vision blurred a bit with his glasses being tossed aside. "We were pretty secretive before."

"I told them. **All** of them not to touch it. I made that boat for you! It was special!" Maxie held in a hiss of pain at the violent treatment Archie was giving his dick. Hand movements too fast and too rough to gain any real pleasure. "YOU might not care but it meant something to me."

"I never said I didn't care. Don't put words-"

"Then why aren't ya mad?!" Archie boomed. His gaze almost seemed to soften a bit at Maxie's tired expression but it didn't stop the rushed preparations.

"Archie-" His voice was going to reach him in this state. What the other was going to do however made him wince. Even if the tear was big enough to let him in, the man had had little to no preparing to lessen the pain.

"...!" Archie slammed down on Maxie's cock, gritting his teeth at all of it at once filling his hole. Stretching him too suddenly with no lube made his walls clench in a way that felt amazing to Maxie. It took all his willpower not to thrust in. Still, he tried to warn the other of moving too soon.

"Ar..! Slow down...! You're going to...!" Ignoring him, Archie set his pace. Holding down the redhead's body as he was used like a toy. It was that thought that always intrigued and aroused him. The pirate could easily make it happen at any time yet chose not to. _Why...?_

"Why didn't- ah...ya server-ngh! Hahh...punish them...?!"

"One of us needed to be calm in that situation."

"Why. WHY mphh! Fuck..! Didn't...!" _Ugh..._ His ass was deliciously tight like this. Trying desperately to curse him out and carry on the argument while fucking himself on Maxie's dick was truly a sight to behold; eyes glazed over in a cocktail of lust and anger, mouth hanging open slightly from drool and heavy breathing, every other word dropping into whimpers and moans for more, and of course, the slapping of Archie's own dripping cock against his stomach as he rode him. If the riding hadn't been doing anything, the image before him was getting the job done fine.

"I knew you were going to be furious." They were just teenagers after all. He couldn't condemn them to death for destroying something that they didn't know held a crucial part of the two leaders' past.

"...do ya not care anymore?" It sounded so fragile. The thrusts grew more violent as Archie growled. "Is that why? You regret it? Dammit Max say-!"

The whimper when he dragged the other down for a kiss ended the argument. Gripping the thick mess of black hair Maxie let his impatience flare. "No. Now finish me up already."

The larger man complied, shuddering at the commanding tone he had taken. Shamefully blushing when he came first with a howl of Maxie's name. He took him in a few more times on trembling legs as he rode out the orgasm, groaning when he pulled out and the cum ran down his thighs before finally collapsing on top of his lover.

"Better?"

"Everything hurts...especially my ass." The Magma leader held in a laugh. "I tore up my wetsuit...punched a guy...broke at least half my stuff..."

"You're calm now Archie." He cooed, petting him gently with his free hand.

"...I hurt you again." That he couldn't ignore. The bruises on his hip were already starting to show. Not to mention the ones that would be appearing on his shoulders soon if the familiar stinging was any indication. "I-"

"It's fine. You didn't hit me or intentionally try to harm me."

"I pushed ya around and was too rough with you though..." Maxie felt Archie's hand slip under his head, rubbing around the spot he assumed made contact with the wall earlier. "I won't take back scaring those guys shitless. That boat was a memento from when we first dated **years** ago."

"I know Archie. I was mad too but we're back together. Besides, you were always going on about wanting to make a better one."

"..."

"And honestly I think you were more rough on yourself there. I was worried you might've tore something else with that stunt."

"Ugh it really feels that way..." In a awkward half hug, Maxie rubbed little circles into Archie's lower back. "'m really really sorry."

"Apologize to Shelly and Matt. I can handle you." There was nothing to be done about the strength difference. They'd just have to adjust and compromise.

"...how about a hot bath?"

"That sounds lovely right now."


	8. Chapter 8

"Another week in Johto, eh?" Archie passed off the comment casually. It was early morning in the Aqua base, but his lover was was once again shipped off to do work for another region as was their probation agreement.

"Unfortunately they're low on scientists so I was _asked_ to stay a bit longer." Maxie scoffed. Mindful of his volume as it was the dead of night on the other side of the world. "Plenty of archeologists and mythologists on hand so at least I'm not **completely** bored."

"...haha." His smile was strained. He was happy to see the other's face over the holocaster (an invention from a 'friend' of Maxie) and speak with him but it wasn't the same as him actually being there. It had already been 2 weeks since they were last together. Maxie had had maybe a day or two off after a month long exhibition in Unova (he had brought pictures home and one was of a giant fire moth pokemon; needless to say Archie now refuses to visit that place EVER) before being signed over to another company in Johto.

"Archie." His head jerked up. Maxie's concerned expression made the tinge of loneliness lessen a bit. "You're dozing off on me."

"No, I'm awake." It was only 7 AM. Not that early in the morning.

"I told you you don't have to get up so early to talk to me. I-"

"I just miss ya is all..." At first he thought he was being clingy. Not seeing the other for days at a time was bearable but it sucked. Then when it was stretching to weeks, and sometimes months... "I bet those assholes are doing it on purpose."

"Which ones? The probation council or...?"

"All of them. The police too." He heard a tired chuckle crackle out of the device. At least it was good at picking up sound.

"I doubt they're all conspiring against us Archie." Maxie shifted a bit in his desk. Resting his chin on his palm as he pushed his glasses back up. "And I know. It's not fair to you that I'm never home."

"They gave us funny looks when they found out we're dating."

"Had you told either of us 8 months ago we were going to date, I'm sure we'd do the same."

They sat in silence for a moment. Archie watching Maxie rub his eyes tiredly but he knew the other wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. "Still haven't adjusted to the time huh?"

"Not in the slightest." It was a hollow chuckle. One he knew was more frustrated because the last few days there he'd finally get the hang of it just for them to send him somewhere else. "Don't avoid what I said though."

"...it's not yer fault so...I'm not mad or anythin...just..." Lonely. Frustrated. Both mentally and sexually. They only had 2 days to make up for lost time, but half of it was spent getting over Maxie's jetlag and Archie himself working. Not nearly enough time to do much.

"...you've been taking care of yourself I assume?"

"Er well yeah. Me and Matt still work out in the mornings, Shelly makes sure I keep on my diet-" He was rambling sure, but Maxie listened to him regardless. Nodding every so often to show he was paying attention. The redhead never did talk much when he was tired. Or sometimes just generally days of speaking the minimum amount because he didn't feel like it. Which was a shame. Archie liked his voice.

"How about sexually? I know we didn't have much time to do...much of anything really." Embarrassment trickled into the normally stoic man. When he didn't answer it vanished with the typical disapproving frown. Archie's fidgeted under the now stern gaze. "Archie..."

"'m fine! I just...don't feel like it." It was a lie. It just didn't feel as good without his lover to 'help' him. All those years working hard and ignoring relationships made him sick and tired of just doing it himself.

"I highly doubt that."

"Really!"

"Where is your hand right now?" Huh?

"O-on my leg. Why- wait, no, we can't!" The spreading grin across Maxie's face made his body stiffen to attention. That perverted Magma leader...! "T...the walls there are thin right? So-"

" **I** can keep quiet. But you...?" Was...was he challenging him?! The redhead chuckled at his sudden shift in gears. "Put the headphones in. The wireless ones."

"If someone comes in here when we're doing it I'll never live this down." 'Aqua leader jerkin it in front of a holocaster for his ex rival turned lover's entertainment'...

"Best keep your voice down then, hmm Archie?" Maxie teased. In the background he could hear a buckle being undone and zipper pulled down. Already prepared, he saw him adjust his earpiece. "Can you hear me fine?"

"Y..yeah. I can hear ya." He can't believe he's doing this. This is...very dangerous right now. With the headphones on he couldn't hear if anyone was knocking on the door, or worse. It was sort of exciting but still so..!

Archie knew he could back out if he really wanted to. Maxie was a patient man but...

"Archie?"

"If anyone comes in here-"

"I'll take full responsibility."

"All of it." He pulled his suit zipper down. "It will be all yer fault."

"I bullied you into it. They'll believe it too."

 _Shit..._ He was already hard. "...you won't be able to see much."

"So long as I can see your face I'll be fine." A contented sigh filled his ears. Damned perverted old...! "You'll just have to use your imagination."

"..." Archie grumbled curses under his breath. Slowly he worked his hand up and down, ignoring the almost inaudible breathing of the other. This wasn't going to cut it. It felt fine sure but-

"Archie." He flinched at the coldness of Maxie's voice. Looking up wryly to see him glowering at him. "Must I do everything for you?"

He shuddered. Biting down on his lip to hold in a whimper at the change in his lover.

" **Well**?" The tone was commanding, harsh, and familiar to what he use to use as Team Magma's leader. Archie could never make it as a magma member. If Maxie used that tone on him everyday he'd end up breaking the moral code of 'don't sleep with your boss' each time they were alone.

"Yes..." Archie's voice came out pathetically needy. He couldn't make eye contact with his lover anymore. The burning feeling of his gaze all over him was more than enough.

"Tch...typical." Maxie grunted lowly. "Touch yourself. You know how."

He tried to focus on the slight intakes of breath from the redhead as he stroked himself harder. Trying to copy how the other would touch him; fingers squeezing and stroking his shaft hungrily, thumb teasing the tip slowly and randomly, using his other free hand to tug his nipples into sensitive nubs before they hardened under his shaky exhale.

"Mm..." Maxie's moan caused his body to twitch. Getting off on just his facial expressions..It was all he could hear. It was all he _**wanted**_ to hear. "Just how many people are up and about in your base right now?"

"...!"

"Imagine what they would think if they saw you. If they heard what you were doing."

"Max-!" Shame scorched his cheeks as the cock in his hand gave a twitch of it's own. All those people...hearing him like this...

"Begging to be touched and fucked by their old enemy. Hearing how absolutely **desperate** you are for me." His strokes grew faster, his chest moving heavily with his pants and barely stifled moans. Them all finding out Maxie pretty much owned him. That thought was- "How shameless...It's almost like you _want_ them to know."

"No I-..I..." Any argument was fading as his mind kept playing scenario after scenario of being caught like this. Numbing his sense of pride as the pleasure clouded his reason.

"Finger yourself."

"I...I can't..."

"Through the wetsuit. Your hole is greedy enough to take in at least the first few inches..."

He obeyed. The friction sent his sense reeling as his fingers, very different from the thin ones of his lover, pressed themselves in. The slippery material rubbed against his walls with each prod. Washing away the discomfort with ecstasy as Maxie praised him. "See? Doesn't that feel nice...? Unless you'd prefer I rip a nice little entrance for next time."

"P-please..."

"Oh, mmm...maybe I'll just take you in front of your entire team? Make you come nice and loud for all of them to hear?" Archie knew he was drooling at the very suggestion but he was too far gone to care. He wished it was a possibility. "Show them how their leader really is. Perhaps on your desk...no. The podium should do nicely."

Maxie kept whispering filthy promises into his ear, making the heat pooling in his stomach grow hotter every moment. With a muffled cry of the other's name, he finally finally came, shuddering violently as he heard him come too with a hiss.

"That...mn..." Any frustration seemed to disappear in Archie as he gave Maxie a lopsided smile. "Thanks..."

"Anytime love." They both hurriedly cleaned themselves. By some miracle no one had heard him, but his heart was still racing. The red head gave a look of peace before smiling too. "I'm still not sure why you enjoy me bossing you around so much...but if it helps it helps I suppose."

"I feel better." Archie sighed. Resting his head on his arms as he looked over the man. "I love you, ya know?"

"I love you too. But please try and take better care of yourself. I can't have you mounting me in the board room again."

"That was one time!" He snapped. Maxie laughed in response, like actually laughed, and his anger dropped to a low agitation. "...jerk."

"I'm sorry."

"No yer not." Pouting only earned Archie another laugh. "Just...don't let them rope ya in for another week, okay?"

"Of course. I'm asking for a week off after this. They owe me quite a bit in vacation time." Glancing at the clock behind him, Maxie gave a yawn and stretched his shoulders.

"...Go to sleep Max."

"Yes yes...good night Archie." The device flickered his picture giving a small wave before cutting off.

"...I still miss ya, jackass." Another week...he could last that long. When Maxie got here, Archie would make SURE the other made it up to him! That made him flush a bit.

Not that he doubted his lover wouldn't indulge him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get them outta here!" Archie yelled over the innercom. His crew were scrambling to block any entrance as Team Magma grunts popped up at every corner.

How the hell were they getting in?!

"Shit...Shelly-!" The static cut off before he could continue. A high pitched alarm screeched as the automatic locks were set. Locking Archie in his room, and many others across the base. Hindering any attempts at stopping the rival team from raiding them. He clicked the intercom button. Nothing.

"Attention. The base is now under Team Magma control. Please remain calm until-"

"Fuck!" He considered throwing himself against the doors, the transporter pads were offline too so they were the only way out. It'd be pointless; they were made of metal after all and no amount of weight lifting would allow Archie to remove them physically. But he couldn't just SIT there and let these assholes take their files! So he settled for pounding his fist on the frame and shouting. "You asshats better run when I get outta here! Ya hear me?!"

"Hello Archie." He froze. Fist held above his head as the light sound of foot steps stopped behind him. He turned quickly to face the intruder.

"Maxie." Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck-

"Just what _**are**_ you doing?" The Magma leader quirked an eyebrow at him. Standing proper with his air of superiority and hint of cinnamon. Lips pursued in a less scowling and more questioning manner that always spelled a warning for Archie.

"You know damn well! What the hell are you lot doing here?!" He snarled, and took a step forward. Maxie only tilted his head, almost feigning innocence.

"I was bored." With that he walked forward a few steps, sending Archie backing up into the wall with a faltering scowl of his own. "So, I came to play."

"..." The man before him was smaller, physically weaker and yet all it took was those red eyes to lock on him to make Archie's blood freeze. There was too much going on in that skull and it sent every one of his senses screaming for him to run or fight. But he never could.

Maxie walked up to him with that stoic face masked with confusion. Twisting it into a twitch of a smile as a hand came out to stroke his cheek. The feather like touch felt scorching against his skin. He opened his mouth to curse him but he only managed to shudder out a moan.

"Hm? And you were acting like I wasn't wanted here..." Archie could smell the faintest scent of his cologne this close. He wanted his rival gone. For this to stop happening and for him to stop getting needy whenever the other was within arms reach. "Ah, but then again it _has_ been awhile...hasn't it?"

His tongue felt heavy and legs stiff. Maxie thumb lightly brushed over his scar and he buried his face against the palm. Inhaling where the cinnamon originated from.

"Hmph. You said you hated cinnamon."

"Then stop using that lotion." Fighting him was only going to make it take longer, but Archie was not one to just take this!

"You're being rather indecisive right now." Maxie leaned forward, his lips centimeters from his. Archie felt his breathing hitch. "Is this really such an inconvenient time?"

"It always is."

"Oh, but when is there such a thing when we're both busy with what we're doing...?" His rival's breath was hot, and his smile grew when he noticed him focusing on the distance between them.

It wasn't fair. How was this fair. How come he couldn't reject this man? His lifelong rival?! How...?!

"Archie..." It was barely a whisper. A exhale of breath.

It made his patience vanish.

Roles reversed, Archie shoved the redhead against the wall as he closed the space. Swallowing the purr of approval with an open mouthed kiss. Maxie melted like butter, allowing him to strip the other of his belt with little care to where it landed. He took control of situation, or at least that's what his desire led him to believe at the moment. Noting how a simple suck here, or lick there would reward him with a moan or gasp muffled by their tongues 'fighting' for the right to explore the other's mouth.

Pulling away briefly let him tackle the neck that needed his mark. A dark, painful bite encompassing the entirety of the crook between the throat and his shoulder. Something that could be covered by the turtleneck but remind him who he belonged to for weeks. And should anyone see it...

Archie rang his tongue over the bite gently. Small beads of blood had been drawn, but that was to be expected with his teeth. Hell, it might even scar. Not that Maxie minded much. Kinky bastard as he was.

"Raise yer hips." Maxie always had to make things so _easy_. Hooking himself onto Archie via his legs locking around the pirate's back so they sat at eye level made him nearly snap. What he lacked in upper strength he made up in lower, thighs clamped and plump aiding the other in grinding their clothed erections 'accidently.' All to bother him further.

Shorts and underwear were shoved to one leg while he held him up with one arm, unzipping his suit and tossing his anchor...somewhere with a loud clank. Archie never needed to prep him. Maxie always came ready and willing, and always before the aqua leader planned to 'visit' him.

It wasn't fair at all.

"I hate this..." Pushing himself in with one thrust sent them both groaning. The redhead flush against his chest and hanging with his arms wrapped around Archie's neck for dear life as he rammed forward.

How was it fair that Maxie had him wrapped around his finger? Tiny, older than him with time cutting shorter with every one of his vices, completely against his ideology-

"I love this." He felt him mumble out against his ear. Voice drenched in lust and happiness. He didn't want this. He didn't want to agree with him. To need this like he needed the ocean.

When they got Kyogre his team would never allow him to take their enemy with them. Even as a prisoner. He wanted to show Maxie the world he dreamed of.

Prove to the man he was right all along, and then...

"You-!" Maxie snapped him out of his thoughts by biting down on his shoulder. Dull teeth giving everything to mark him as he had done. "Who said you could-?!"

"Harder." Archie gritted his teeth at that. "Go faster."

"Bastard... _fine_."

He pushed deeper, his thrusts shortening for zero time for the other to relax. Making the proud and intellectual Magma leader a mess of unintelligent words and sounds. His hair was disheveled, and coat was slipping down his arms as Archie hit his prostate repeatedly. Forcing the redhead to cry out his name nice and loudly for anyone to hear. _As it should be._

They were both so close already. Maxie tightened around him as he came with a muffled shout, causing him to follow suite not a few thrusts later. His rival's body twitched up in interest as Archie filled him, rocking against his softening cock even as the owner of the body was in no shape for another round at that second.

Not that he was in any better shape. They slid down the wall onto the floor with a thump. Well, the redhead was more of a squelch and a whine.

"You ass..." Archie felt a weak punch hit his back as he leaned over the still very much out of breath man.

"Ya weren't sayin that a moment ago."

"You should've worn a condom." He grumbled, semen already leaking onto the cold floor.

"And you should've given me a minute." Archie retorted. Holding up the coat part in a vague attempt at apologizing. Maxie only rolled his eyes.

"I'll be going then." He made a move to sit up, one that the pirate responded with a firm hand pushing him back against the wall.

"In a minute."

They just sat there like that for what seemed like hours. Maxie took pity on him after 5 minutes had passed and drew them close. Inhaling the other's scent as they pretended they didn't relax in each other's warmth. Almost like a hug.

But you don't hug your enemy.

Just like you don't hate when they leave you acting like what you both didn't mean anything. That the last lingering kiss for another couple months was just a ploy to use against each other later on. Even if the feelings were mutual.

You don't love your enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

This was a secret standoff. Their bosses may have agreed to a truce, but it doesn't mean THEY had. Sure, most of the other grunts had accepted this and even tried to befriend their old enemy.

But not them.

"Look what the persian dragged in. A bunch'cha land fuckers!" Damn those aquas. No one dare throw a punch no matter how tense it got, but they'd be ashamed to wear the magma name taking it sitting down!

"Odd, since Archie seems rather fond of _land fuckers_." One of them glared daggers into the smug magma grunt. Like the truce, they also shared a dislike of their boss' relationship. They may not have said anything directly, as Maxie's happiness was more important than personal distaste, but it didn't mean they couldn't shit talk the old rival's team!

"Says the ones whose leader is fucking twink." A few pirates shouted 'Oooooh!' behind the loudmouthed one. Grinning like he had slapped the man himself.

"Oh dear, I think you don't quite grasp what that word means. Don't worry, it's not very hard." Another magma grunt, smiling sweetly and standing prim and proper purred. "Archie fit the definition to a T with how loud he was begging sir Maxie to screw his brains out last weekend."

A few cursed them out. Shouting vulgarities as they stood perfectly in sync. Smirking triumphantly.

"Looks like someone doesn't know how pathetic their leader is! Well sweet pea, I'll tell ya. 2 weeks ago? At the Aqua base? Yer little prissy nerd was takin it up the ass on the boss's desk! Dudes got a set of lungs on him too!" One of the scum sneered. "We had to hear _that_ all night. Begging for the King of the Sea's dick like a little whore."

The tiniest member walked forward. He wasn't the youngest, just short in stature. Yet he spoke with the sternness of a veteran follower. "You know, this is all quite funny. See, you keep saying this or that, but where's your proof?"

"'Proof?' Like you lot have any-!" A female pirate snapped. He cut her off with a laugh.

"Would you like to see last night's rendezvous? The one where your boss begs to try watersports? Or the one from last week showing him in his depravity maturbating with one of our leader's sweaters?"

"How **aweful**." Another giggled.

" _ **Disgusting**_." The smug one laughed.

"We don't need proof! Yer leader was the one getting fucked like a dog in heat!" Team Aqua let out a string of laughs. "On the docks, or in the boss's bed, man kept taking it like a champ and you shoulda seen his face when one of us walked in on them."

"You liar-!"

"Aye, I saw it with me own eyes!" Another girl pirate threw out her chest and cackled. "Maxie was bent over, ass up and bitchy little face in the couch. Coated in fucking semen and sweat-"

"Hey Max, when did this all happen?" Archie whispered. They had been listening to the argument for about an hour. At first he had wanted to break this up immediately but the sheer amount of _lies_ baffled Maxie into listening in just to how insane they could get.

"They didn't."

"Thought so. Oh, also, what the hell is watersports?" Well this was going to be awkward. Archie looked very serious but still equally as confused at he was. "It...doesn't sound sexual at all. Do I want to know?"

"Piss play, Archie."

"Oh." He seemed to think on it a moment before jerking his head back. "Wait, _**what**_?!"

"Where did they even learn this language...?" Ignoring the outburst, Maxie glared at the faces still very much arguing on each teams behalf.

"I don't know but they're gonna get it when I see 'em. Besides-" Archie shifted from his seat and grabbed the microphone looped to their location. "OI YA LAZY CRETINS, THE HELL DID YOU LOT SAY ABOUT ME FIRST MATE?!"

"Please stop calling me that." He muttered, cheeks pink from the shame of such a stereotypical and downright **embarrassing** pet name. Archie was too busy having a blast with their sudden panic and yelps.

"AND YA MAGMA BRATS; MAXIE'LL HAVE YER HEADS WHEN HE FINDS OUT YER SLACKIN ON THE JOB TO FUCK WITH MY CREW." At that his grunts shuddered and fled, but the aqua leader's group remained. "I hear ya yellow bellied smack talkers bad mouthin my lover again and I'll make sure you ALL get noogies fer a lifetime."

'S-sorry boss...' They murmured before hightailing it out of there.

Archie put down the mic and moved back next to Maxie. "That'll set 'em straight for awhile huh?"

"I just...the _language_ they used..." He shook his head. Where had he gone wrong? For them to learn such filth...

"Eh, kids like to act like adults sometimes. Cept...I never got to visit last weekend." His lover pouted. "And you never came out 2 weeks ago either. I **wish** we had that amount of time."

"I don't recall 'begging for your dick like a whore' at all." At that Archie grinned.

"Oh I don't know about tha- ow! Kidding, _kidding_!" Maxie grumbled as he was pulled against the larger body still brimming with heat. "Gotta admit, it'd be fun to do all that."

"You've already had your fun." The pirate was still running his hands over pale skin slick with sweat. Maxie swatted the hand creeping to grab his ass away with a blush. "Stop."

"Like a dog in heat, huh?" Those teeth dragged along his neck dangerously. Dipping downwards to nip a new hickey to go with the others. Earning him a groan and hair tug. "Sounds awfully similar to what we were just doin..."

"Like YOU were any less desperate." He huffed irritably. Archie chuckled lowly.

"Aye, not gonna deny that...how about this time," Maxie felt his second wind returning as the other's breath tickled his ear. Hiding a growing smirk at his lover's ever vigilant cock waking up. "...you be the dog?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ngh..." His neck was straining in this position but Maxie had made it clear not to move an inch. Archie was not one to argue in this situation after all.

"Would you look at that...you actually managed to not fuck up." He barely held in a yelp when the redhead rewarded him with a sharp slap on the ass. The stinging kept up as he felt the other forcing his legs wide apart and then leaving him like that. "Just look at you; I haven't even touched you and you're already hard. Pathetic."

Archie exhaled helplessly as a hand pushed his back down more, chest pressed firmly on the the Aqua leader's own desk. Body exposed and on full display. The harshness of the other made the coolness of the base irrelevant to his growing issue.

"Do not move from that spot." Maxie commanded, tone full of disgust. Even so, Archie could feel his eyes running over every inch of his skin. Burning his face with shame as he felt his cheeks being pulled open roughly. "Tch. This part too. I dare to give my precious attention and it's already twitching to be filled. So shamelessly greedy."

"Max-" _Enough teasing. Enough foreplay...!_

"Did I say you could speak?!" That slap stung something fierce. His right cheek throbbed and was probably decorated with a bright red hand print as Archie choked down a whimper. "Really, you don't listen at all. Bent over and desperate like whore, and yet have the nerve to disobey me?"

He shuddered and held his tongue. He needed to remember who was in control here. No matter how badly he wanted to continue if Maxie didn't okay it then-

"Archie." His head was pulled up at an almost painful angle. The redhead looked very displeased. It made the larger man swallow fearfully. "Were you just ignoring me...?"

Archie shook violently, Maxie looked even less happy with that.

"ARCHIE." The tone was piercing, his body locked up as he flinched. "Answer before I leave you for your grunts to take care of."

"...n-no."

"No, _what_?" Dark blue never looked so dangerous as he made his heavy tongue move.

"No I wasn't ignoring you."

"Liar!" Another slap sent his mind blank for a moment. Archie was sure he had moaned loudly in that second as Maxie's frown had twisted into a sadistic smirk. "You're enjoying your punishment? Well then, I suppose I have to do something else."

His face was against the desk once more, not needing to be told not to move, Archie could hear the other sitting in his chair with a huff. "I should just leave you like this. A fitting punishment for disrespecting me."

He couldn't suppress the whine that tore through his throat at the thought. His heart was beating wildly, limbs shaking and taut from lack of movement. Maxie wouldn't just leave him...right?

"Oh? You have something to say?" A dark laugh left the other as he traced down Archie's thigh with his foot. Making him jerk towards it and cock twitch painfully in the freezing air. "Fufufu...fine then, why should I bother touching you?"

"I need..." Archie's thoughts weren't forming correctly with that ghosting sensation drifting upwards but just not _touching_ where he wanted. "Max I..!"

"Use your words. Or perhaps you WANT me to leave you for your grunts to swallow up?"

"Max...I need you...!" He couldn't be any less in control at that moment. His throat was close to closing out of sheer embarrassment as he sobbed in desperation. "Please please I can't...!"

"Not even close." Archie bit down on his lip as that blasted foot brushed against his shaft. Not enough to gain any friction or lick of heat he desired. "This is your last chance. Once more."

"Fuck me. Please for the love of god fuck me Maxie-!" Archie was broken. His spirit shattered. There wasn't any fight left in him.

Leaving what was left to sink in divine pleasure as Maxie finally _finally_ filled him. Pumping and thrusting at the other's pace; hard and fast all the while pushing his face into the desk. His body to be used as the redhead saw fit.

It was glorious. Better than Archie had ever hoped for. Normal sex was fine. He enjoyed it. But this..this filled his other needs.

The want to be dominated. To be under someone else's control entirely. Maxie fit his image of an idealized handler. Someone capable of crushing you with words alone. Someone who could bend the will of even the strongest beings.

Someone who could break Archie and make him crave more.

"...!" But the good time came crashing down as the familiar tightening in his chest alerted him to his shortness of breath. It wasn't from moaning or panting either. "...Arc...eus!"

"Archie?" Instantly Maxie stopped, pulling out to check him over as he tried to move his trembling arms. "Do you want to stop?"

"I..ye..yeah...sorry I...yeah..." Curse his body for freaking out . . Just like every time before, Maxie just shook his head at his apologies and helped him to the bed.

"Do you need anything?"

"Stay-er..come here." His lover shrugged off the last of his clothing and slipped under the blankets with him. Archie cradled him close, reveling in feeling the other's heart beat under his fingers as he let his breathing calm down.

"'m sorry...this is the 5th time..."

"I keep telling you it's not a problem. This time was the farthest you've gone yet." Maxie folded his glasses and put them on the nightstand. Fully allowing Archie to cover them in the comforter like a cocoon. A soft hand brushed against his cheek lovingly in response to his frown.

"I'm the one who keeps suggestin it but then..." He locks up. Something freaks his body out no matter how much his mind tells it to relax. That they have to stop because he's afraid and he's not sure why when he KNOWS he wants this. It was frustrating.

"There's always next time love, but enough about that. I wasn't too rough with you this time was I?" Their bodies fit so right together like this. They may still bicker and argue as they did as rivals, but they were horribly domestic when left alone. Archie made a trail of kisses down his neck as the redhead continued. "Was the teasing too much? I may have hit you a bit too hard-"

"You were perfect." That shut the worrywort up. Not that he didn't mean it. "It was great. I loved it. Wish we coulda finished, but..."

"Next time Archie. For now, let's just relax." He nodded and pressed more kisses into the other's skin as Maxie rubbed his sore joints. There would most certainly be a next time.

Archie swore he'd get it right then for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Archie huffed a bit as he smiled down at his lover. Once again the scholar had passed out at his desk going over scrolls and maps. Marking where the pirate captain should go in the safest yet most profitable route based on storm patterns and any possible amount of info Maxie could gather.

The action was sweet, as it always was, but the constant stress the redheaded ex noble inflicted on himself to make sure everything was perfect really, REALLY worried Archie. There were no breaks, no time for sleep and if he wasn't on him about eating 3 meals a day, no time for food. How the other managed to survive on this lifestyle by himself was baffling to say the least.

"Come on Max." Carefully he hoisted the man into his arms, allowing him indulge in the rare privilege of carrying Maxie bridal style. The weight was nothing compared to a barrel of liquor or chest of jewels so it took a bit of effort not to just swing his body about too quickly.

"Figures..." His lover's bed was untouched as always. Either sleeping at the desk, or slipping into his captain's quarters (not that he minded) meant little use for it. Gently he laid the other down, but not pulling back or leaving. No. Maxie needed to stop doing this.

He needed to be punished. Nothing severe of course. He WAS Archie's treasure after all (they were practically married anyway, it was just the matter of finding a ring good enough for his love). Tapping his chin lightly, he slid off his coat and threw it on the desk. His hat followed soon after.

"Ah!" Watching Maxie's sleeping face drew up a mischievous idea. Something that would get the point across but still make them _both_ happy. His hands went to work on getting the multitude of layers off the other. _What is it with nobles and wearing a coat and button up after button up...?!_

Coat, doublet, shirt, undershirt...finally Archie felt the smooth milk white skin under his palm. Maxie felt it too through his dreams, mumbling something incoherent before shifting to find more of the warm body over him. A ghost of a smile threatening to spread without control on those thin lips.

It only cemented his plan. It took nimble fingers to peel off the fabric and shove it to the floor, pants and tights thrown off not a moment later. Then, taking a single strand of rope, he tied Maxie's arms to the bedpost. Making sure the knots weren't too tight, he backed away to begin readying himself.

While Archie took off his jewelry he gazed along the other's bare body. Fully exposed and just begging to be touched. Yes, Maxie really was a treasure.

Striking red hair, not orange or light brown but the color of fresh blood. Long but kept tied back in a vain attempt to look professional. His lover liked it down, and Archie had to agree. It draped like silk on the broad shoulders that were always stiff and held firm. Even to the pirate that had threatened his life years ago.

"Max..." He cooed in his ear, the body under him shuddered yet still remained out cold. _Impressive..._

Archie grazed his fingers down the narrow hips, smirking at the whimper that snaked out of the redhead's throat and unconscious buckle forward he was rewarded. "Always so eager..."

First, he had to dirty the perky nipples that Maxie was so adamant to hide from him. Even if he did like it, he called the pirate filthy for always giving them a good suck.

Sure enough, one flick of his tongue caused his lover to moan helplessly. Archie knew he liked the feeling of his beard on his skin, liked the lovely markings he'd get to show off in the shower room everyday. That made him chuckle lowly. The scholar had an odd fixation with bathing often, which he himself was starting to fall into too. That fact meant by week's end...everyone on the ship would know should they not hear it from word of mouth.

Archie just liked touching him. There were light patches of fuzz here and there, mostly from the start of his navel to his groin, but otherwise Maxie was smooth like velvet. Very unlike the pirate who had more hair on his chest than the other's entire body. Though thin from overworking, there was a tight bit of toned muscle decorating the bound arms. His fingers could even feel it in the shoulders that lugged around books and documents for quite a long time before him.

Another lick, this time with a nip of teeth had Maxie's breath hitching as he trailed his hand downwards to the growing need pressed against their stomachs. Archie let the fabric of his pants create some lovely friction between them, brushing lightly with the tips of fingers to make the other strain against the rope.

"Ar...?"

"Well look who's finally up." Dark sapphire eyes seemed confused, distressed, then annoyed at him in a manner of seconds. Archie kept his grin regardless. "Oh don't mind me. Just helpin myself."

"So I've noticed." Maxie muttered, tugging at the binds with a frustrated huff. "Release me at once."

"No." Ignoring the snarl he continued. "I'm punishing ya for not keeping yer promise to take better care of yerself."

"Punish-? How is this-"

"I'm gonna ravish ya until I'm satisfied." Archie purred hungrily. Excitement growing at the sudden spark of lust in his lover's eyes. Regardless of the grumbling and complaints, the member twitching against his never lied.

"Just fingers for ya today."

"That's-!" Maxie's curse melted into a blissful mewl as he pressed a large digit against his hole. Slowly he worked it in, the heat inside never seemed to stop surprising him. No matter how many times it sent a shiver down his spine, making the craving to delve straight in triple in intensity.

Not today. Today would be just the redhead and Archie's hand.

Two fingers scissored and arched in Maxie's walls as he tried to find the spot that left his lover drooling. It never took long to locate, and an even shorter time to abuse the nerve to make him scream.

"Max...you've been bad, haven't ya? Not listenin to me and just doin whatever ya want..." Dull nails brushed against the spot and filling the room with a mess of whimpers and cries. "So I'mma keep punishing ya until you get it."

"...!" The limit was three, it was all he had been able to take. Filling him as Archie worked them to drag out the thrashing redhead trying desperately to touch him back. The rope would leave burns at this rate.

With little warning Maxie came, his release muffled by a sloppy kiss as Archie helped him ride it out. Pulling back made the pirate meet the lovely sight of his lover with bruised, parted lips and messy hair. The absolute picture of perfection.

Numb hands clamped around his waist when he undid the knots, clumsily tugging the shirt off before discarding it hurriedly.

"Mighta been a bit rough with ya...but that face tells me ya got the point." Gingerly he took each wrist and kissed the tender red skin as lightly as possible. Leaning into the hands of the other, he held in a laugh when he was pulled nose to nose by an irritated Maxie.

"This face is saying that you if don't put it in in the next 10 seconds I'm going to tell your crew just how disappointing you are in bed."

"Ouch. Really love, that hurt me. Ya sure yer a nobleman?" The last line gained him a hair tug which made his own throbbing issue reinstate itself. "Ngh...to be fair it's hard to satisfy a siren."

"A siren that can't swim. Funny."

"Yes. Mmh...a course I'd catch somethin that, ah keep doin that and ya might just- mnng..!"

Perhaps he could weave a tale to explain the ever abundant stamina in his treasure another time. The grinding and touches were getting to be too much to keep his tongue working and words flowing.

"Later Archie, _**later**_." Right, of course. Now is the time for ravishing.

A truly fitting punishment.


	13. Chapter 13

_How long is this going to take?_ Maxie pondered boredly as he waited for the man under him to stop adjusting in his sleep for the uptenth time. For groudon's sake he was HUNGRY.

Damn humans and their weird rest cycles. All of it was a waste of their laughably short life spans.

 _Finally..._ At last the Aqua leader was fully asleep, mind deep in dreams and completely defenseless. Maxie could feel his tail curling in anticipation at the thought of a meal. He had hoped at least one of the grunts or even an admin was ripe enough to satiate his appetite, but alas Archie held the most frustration again.

His hands cupped the defined jaw lovingly before sinking into a deep kiss with the other. Their tongues brushed lazily as he let his saliva take effect. Soon the large pirate relaxed completely and he delved into Archie's dreams with zero resistance.

Much to his relief it wasn't another ship battle or sappy saving the world daydream Maxie'd have to sift through to twist with patience. Pushing his luck was something he had always had a problem with; mainly seeing how long he could go not needing a nice long fuck. So far the little snacks here and there kept his secret safe and his form kicking.

It didn't mean he wasn't missing getting a filling meal everyday. A REAL fill. Attracting the deprived and lusting in droves to screw him silly. No Maxie was limited to only doing that for a single person at a time, in a dream no less. _How low must I go to achieve this lifetime's goal?_

Regardless, a meal was a meal. He could settle for feasting on the growing attraction Archie was fighting for him with vigor. Denial always made it taste better.

This time...ah, the dream was stuck in limbo. The time before it moved on to another fictitious scenario. Perfect.

Maxie grinned as he presented himself by merely hugging the man from behind. Archie turned as rigged as usual, trying to refuse his existence in this place and failing spectacularly.

"M-maxie...?!" Acting so surprised each and every time...humans are odd. He stroked his hand from the other's chest to ghosting over the clothed crotch growing pleasantly bigger as Maxie let out a moan in his ear.

"I need you Archie..." Naturally Archie's body responded with carnal desire, any fledgling demon could feel the heat pulsing under his skin. It only growing hotter when he dragged one of the pirate's hands up his bare hip with little assistance.

Tonight however, Archie decided to bend. There was no pulling away or lying. Instead attempting to face him. Maxie readied himself just in case the sudden change was going to result in violence, but thankfully he was able to push him to the ground and mount him properly without incident.

Brown orbs, wide with awe, looked over every inch of his naked body sitting on the nicely sculpted stomach. He didn't need to hide his horns or tail in such a place. Everything could, and would, be passed off as nothing but a strange wet dream. One that he fully planned to take advantage of.

Leaning forward onto all fours, he let himself be oogled and drooled over as Archie's hands hesitated to touch him. Maxie was no such person.

He ran his fingers up the exposed chest the larger man always left open. Squeezing large pecs as he glided the throbbing erection between his ass. Feeling the curve of the cock become more apparent with each rub through the fabric.

"M...max wait I-" Archie tried to get some space in between them, near clawing at his zipper to free the straining bulge. He responded by pinning down those clumsy hands and sucking the other's lower lip. Maxie could only grin at the intake of breath as he struggled to free himself. Causing more movement that the demon used as an excuse to let out a husky groan.

Archie felt it too.

"I...I need...clothes they're..."

"You've been awfully good today Archie." Attention was more on his own exposed genitals than his face. Eyeing it like you would a treat as his prey licked his chapped lips slowly. He could feel the heart pounding violently in the other's rib cage in anticipation. Such good behavior deserved a reward. "Now, if you listen to me closely, I'll give you something good."

Maxie felt a sudden weight on his limbs, so, Archie wanted to take him like _that_ huh? How deliciously lewd.

"Another time love. Turn around," The human complied effortlessly, and within seconds he had the fit man's legs spread wide and back arched upward. Heavy panting only made him want to take it slower. Drag it out and make Archie savour the sensations.

It truly was a privilege to be sought after by an incubus after all.

"How...my wetsuits still on-" The sound of ripping fabric silenced him. Not that Maxie needed to use much strength in that. It just required a tiny bit of precision.

"Now, just relax." Even with his saliva, the body he touched was not use to this type of play. So he worked his tongue lightly over the hole shown by the tear on underside of the suite, running it down the curve of Archie's ass before attacking it directly.

Maxie just didn't get many chances to tease his meal. He'd often be in a rush so using his centuries of experience to make them climax in a few minutes (sometimes seconds when he was on a roll) would make a quick, but often tasteless, fill. Enough to keep him from his natural hunger, but oh so unsatisfying.

Archie though, all that pent up frustration in life made the man's true flavors create the lovely sent of musk and testosterone that sent his tastebuds into a frenzy. He kept his tongue from going too fast, sucking and eating out the writhing Aqua leader who could barely keep his voice under control. Working not only the body but the tight hole into craving only him. Making it possible to only be content under, or on top of, the redhead. Ah but a what a deal in the long run.

Minutes of this got the man to actually relax his body enough to let the skilled pink tongue inside. Brushing and lapping at the walls that tightened at the intrusion instantly, he could hear sobbing, signs of a nearing finish as a clear wet spot was steadily growing under him. In retaliation, Maxie pulled the cheeks apart and forced it in as deep as it would go. Giving Archie's insides a eager taste before dropping out of the dream with a triumphant smirk at the lingering cry of his name.

Archie himself was still very much asleep, but Maxie's actions had made him come, sweaty and unceremoniously on his own chest. Should he have brought a camera, it would have been the ideal presentation for such an occasion.

It wasn't half bad the pirate was toned and built either. Making licking every inch of the torso (and sucking anything that remained in the softening cock) just a smidgen more enjoyable than normal.

His prey, the human named Archie, was nothing short of unnoteworthy. Still, he lingered about a bit more, watching his sleep turn uncomfortable as it always did after Maxie fed from him. Always trying to locate _someone_ and making the incubus become curious at the unfaltering frustration (no matter after many many rounds) his human exhibited. Dreams would not help. He knew the other wanted the real thing. That nothing short of that was going to cut it.

Even if the man didn't know it yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Maxie was never a fan of these parties. The music was much too loud and alcohol not nearly strong enough to make dealing with all his drunk classmates bearable. Tabitha had came with his new boyfriend, and Courtney had begged him to come along too should anything happen. Plus, free drinks were still free drinks.

4 hours have never felt so long in his life. Some freshmen were passed out on the lawn while many sophomore and junior years were busy screwing each other or throwing up before moving onto the next house.

Most seniors had left awhile ago. Except Maxie. He had checked to make sure his friends hadn't done anything too regretful (Tabitha and his boyfriend were busy, and Courtney had run off with one of the swim team members). Honestly he was probably still there only because of the endless amount of kegs the host had bought. Just beer though, as the vodka and shots had vanished much too soon by over eager dudebros trying to impress a woman or each other.

"'is stuff tastes like piss..." He had been planning on checking the place over to make sure no one was on the verge of death (alcohol poisoning was a rather shitty way to go) but not even 6 rooms in and Maxie had the luck of finding a very inebriated man. A senior he recalled, sitting on the floor next to a large (and stained) loveseat, red cup in hand.

"Well you're still drinking it." And what do you know. One of the very obnoxious dudebros himself. The guy's cheeks were darker than normal, eyes glossy and movements sluggish. About 2 more drinks from being completely smashed.

He looked up at Maxie, narrowing his eyes in some attempt at focusing on him. The speech, which already held an accent, was shaky and slurred. "Who...da hell are...? Ngh...fergetit, it don matter."

"Come on, at least rest on a bed. You'll regret it in the morning." He nodded in response, but didn't move an inch. Instead taking a large gulp out of the cup and grimacing once more at the taste. Sighing, Maxie walked over and leaned down to help him up. Dark blue eyes blinked at the lack of space.

"I...think I seen ya before...erm..." The larger man ran a hand through his messy black hair in thought. "Yer...we go to the same college right?"

"Considering it's the only one for a few miles, I assume you didn't travel very far for free booze."

"Only the good stuff. W-wait lemme put the cup down before I go anywhere..." He tossed the empty plastic cup into a nearby wastebasket. Shame the owner's family would have to clean up their lovely little home after this was all said and done. Balancing them, Maxie aided in locating a bed not already occupied or stained.

"Name's Archie by the way." Archie, as the man claimed, did his damnest to help move his own body without putting too much weight on his shoulder. His breath reeked and told just how _much_ the other had drank that it was a real wonder how he hadn't passed out yet. "Heh...don't think I've seen many attractive and _nice_ guys often enough...mind tellin me yer name?"

"My name is Maxie and you're drunk." Well technically he himself wasn't exactly sober either but he did have **some** morals. Sometimes. When it suited the situation.

"Hahaha! Naw bro jus a little tipsy is all! I was tryin to get drunk off my ass but the beer here fuckin sucks." As Maxie tried a doorknob to another room, Archie inched himself closer. "The only redhead, like... _ **red**_ redhead I ever saw was this huge nerd that...everyone said had the power to turn dudes gay."

"You and I both know that isn't possible." Now sleeping with confused, or even questioning men? "They could've just figured out they like men, or both. Why does it have to be 'magical?'"

"Cuz...cuz they usually dared 'em too and he did and they said they never had nothin like it! All of 'em!" Finally a room not full of naked or passed out people. They moved slowly before Archie collapsed on the bed with a tired sigh. "...if ya were I'd take ya up on it."

"Excuse me?"

"Girlfriend's a bitch, our sex life is run entirely on what she feels and when she feels like it. If at all. Personality's what you'd expect from a privileged yuppie. Can't break it off with 'er if I want my face or hearin intact...shit's fucked."

"Then why are you two together?" Typical story of a bad romance. If he had to listening to the excuse of 'because I love them' one more time...

"She's got money, and status. Folks want me to marry into that. So when 'm not getting hounded by them for the wedding date, she's botherin me on when 'm switching my degree over to be a doctor like her father." Maxie watched heavy shoulders sink into the mattress. "Need...somethin. Hell I'll even pay ya."

"You want me to deal with your sexuality crisis?" He's dealt with begging, desperate frat boys, and drunken teachers...but this? Archie glanced up from his sprawled out position. He did feel a *little* bad for him, and the man wasn't ugly. "I'm not a hooker you can just-"

"Hooker? No. Hot guy who preys on curious souls like me...?" Oh he was a sucker for the bluntly honest. This was the week he was going to stop doing this too. Maxie swore up and down he would. "Not that 'm complainin...and if 'm wrong ya got yerself another admirer. And more proof yer magic."

Next week he'd change.

"I keep telling you, there isn't such a thing." Shaking his head at the grinning man, Maxie locked the door and sat down on the bed next to him. "Now, which position would- wait what am I saying; you're in not state to hang over anything."

"Holy- yer serious? Shit wait give me a second ta...what are ya even gonna do?" The familiar spark of intrigue, worry, and excitement in the other's eyes made him smile. The situation possibly sobering him up a bit as he scrambled to at least sit up.

"Hm...this would be your first time with another man correct? It'd be bad to rush into anything."

"Blowjob." Maxie's eyebrows shot up at the near instantaneous if a bit over eager declaration. Archie seemed embarrassed by his own outburst as well. "Er...if ya don't mind. I could, ya know...too, but 've never...erm...it might not be as good since...yeah."

"Hmph. Okay, I'll admit it, you're cute." Ignoring the stuttering snap of 'I am not cute!' he leaned forward. "You asked nicely, so I'll graciously accept. Slip down a bit and rest your neck on a pillow. I don't need you puking on me should something go awry. Also, watch the teeth."

"Wow. Bossy." Their clothes were discarded as Maxie instructed, and readjusted Archie into a decent position of him on top and the other below. The confidence seemed to dissipate when both were free from their underwear. "...like I said...I...have no fuckin clue what 'm doin."

"Don't tense your jaw, watch the teeth, and just go slow."

"That it?"

"For a beginner? Yes, that's all." The 'don't choke' he felt was pretty universal and clipped onto the 'go slow' rule. So he didn't feel the need to voice it. It was a learning process too, after all.

Archie...was a big guy. Nothing too great, but the size you'd expect from a buff man; something still large and imposing. Had he had bigger? Sure.

Didn't make his mouth water any less when he took it all at once. Feeling the powerful legs buckle as a timid death trap of a mouth gave a gasp before responding with a tentative lick. The other's tongue was very hot to the touch, sending a shudder down Maxie's spine as tried to keep his attention on working the shaft with his own.

He sighed when Archie managed to work up the courage to bring at least the head into his mouth. He really should be more worried with the rows of sharp teeth, the equivalency to putting it in a bear trap. A very wet, amazingly hot and at the very least trying to make him feel good bear trap.

It HAD been awhile since one of his other partners actually wanted to do something for him too. Which is why he wanted to stop doing...this. As great as it felt it'd end as it usually did.

But he could enjoy the now. Live in the moment. Be pleased with the man under him attempting to mimic and repeat the movements that legitimately made him moan and tremble (and using those teeth ever so lightly to create a painfully pleasurable sensation all on his own). Yes, given enough practice, Archie could become just as good, if not better at this than Maxie.

He would not be so easily beat though. Deep throating had always come second nature for the redhead, lacking a gag reflex and all, and it was _**always**_ effective. So much so when he groaned at the attention Archie was giving his cock, it made the man under him pull away to catch his breath. Mewling and whining all the while.

"Not...fair...!"

"I've had a lot of practice." That statement only made him pout and attempt to do the same to Maxie. _I suppose I can do something special as a last hurrah._

Carefully, he moved down to the last of the base, bobbing his head as the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Tears began forming at the limited air; Maxie's body hated this, but damn did he enjoy doing it. It was a next level high, being able to take the absolute maximum but still could, if he **really** wanted, take more. Dangerous? Perhaps. Worth it?

Completely. Especially as he hummed when Archie was rolling his tongue like _that_ causing his throat to tighten and a sudden bitterness filled his mouth.

It wasn't often he choked on a dick, but then again he was focusing maybe too much on what the other was doing to him that he didn't realize how close either of them were. Archie had definitely choked. Unsure what to do with the fluid flooding into his throat he inadvertently swallowed. Maxie did it on impulse.

"Y-you...that...was..." A disgusted face; normal, given the first hand taste of semen, but not disgusted by the act? No Archie actually looked on cloud 9. "You were fantastic dude...'ve had tons of girlfriends and they've never...like, that was..."

He was rambling, and falling asleep fast. Booze finally kicked in and knocked him out cold. But, Maxie was nice enough to wipe the remaining cum off the other's would be beard and tossed the blanket over him.

 _Good enough_.

"You said you'd stop doing that."

"And you said you wouldn't fuck on the first date, but where did I find you?" His friends were nursing their hangovers over some tapioca drinks. Courtney looked more than a little pleased with herself while Tabitha was more than mildly disappointed.

"He was a 7 at best."

"I saw it." Courtney gave him a face. "9 inches."

"Most pathetically used 9 inches I've ever had the displeasure of riding." Maxie never understood how someone could like something THAT big. Oh well. Who was he to judge? Tabitha was still peeved. "Just where was the Swim Team vice captain last night hmm?"

"Size queen." She countered.

"All I got was a name." A pitying look from Courtney made him swirl his drink irritably. "If you're having such an issue _Tabitabi_ , why not date that one extra large guy that came in last semester. Remember, the one always trying to flirt with you?"

"He'd be a 10 at the smallest." She nodded, sipping her drink happily.

"I...I mean he's _attractive_ but..."

"WHO WAS THAT GIRL YOU WERE WITH LAST NIGHT?!" Shouting across the walkway drew their attention to a couple in front of a cafe. A young woman, Maxie'd guess a junior, who was dressed as standardly as every other college girl was shouting...at...

"That's the guy I blew."

"...at least he's not Kalosian this time." Tabitha muttered. Courtney elbowed him as they listened in.

"Girl? What girl?! There aren't any redheaded-" Archie snapped back. Looking much more aware and less like a drunken corpse was like night and day.

"THAT REDHEADED BITCH WHO TOOK YOU UPSTAIRS!" Such beauty could only be completely shattered by such an ugly personality. "I LEAVE YOU BY YOURSELF FOR 10 MINUTES AND YOU GO AND SPEND YOUR RENT MONEY ON SOME WHORE?!"

"I DIDN'T BUY A PROSTITUTE! I KEEP TELLIN YA MY WALLET GOT STOLEN! AND 10 MINUTES?! YOU WERE GONE FOR 2 HOURS! I COULDN'T FIND YA AND YA WOULDN'T PICK UP YER FUCKIN PHONE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!"

"Looks like someone doesn't remember." He expected as much. It always happened if not for straight up denial.

"Me and Courtney will watch your drink." Maxie grinned at them. Stirring the pot was a fun way to get back at these assholes for 'forgetting.' Today just so happened to be his turn.

"I'll be back shortly."

The couple's yelling grew louder with each step. Trying not to smile straight away, he stopped dead next to them.

"Excuse me-"

"WHAT. MIND YOUR OWN-"

"DON'T START YELLIN AT PEOPLE BECAUSE YER DELUSIONAL." Oh this would be just great.

"I saw her. A redheaded little hussy dragging your sorry alcoholic ass up into a bedroom." The woman was shaking with rage. A shame her pretty face was just a ploy from her temper.

"And I told you; there isn't a redheaded girl in this place. You even checked-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Her booming snarl did cause Maxie to flinch. She was pissed beyond belief. At least Archie hadn't lied about that part.

"I think I have your answer." Maxie spoke calmly, feeling elated as their attention landed squarely on him. Really it was no wonder he wasn't recognized. Undoing his hair from it's ponytail, and taking out the hair pins holding his bangs back he used his hand a brush as he watched both their faces drop.

"You...you disgusting...with another man...?!" She was hysterical now. Cursing them and hurling slur after insult at Archie who was too stunned to care. He looked pale, blinking and mouth agape like a fish out of water. Hilarious.

"Glad to have cleared that up." Maxie fixed himself back up as he turned to walk back to his table. Not even halfway he felt a big hand grab his arm.

"We...did we?" Archie asked in a panicked voice. This part he hated more than anything.

Denial. Anger. Fear.

"I thought...with a girl..." Regret.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we did."

"Me...with you?" It wasn't fair.

"Technically we blew each other." His voice came out cruel, uncaring and matter of fact. The smile was genuine, but more out of spite than kindness.

Archie looked torn. Conflicted and downright terrified. Maxie could feel the palm getting warmer through his sweater. Deciding to end this awkwardness, he pulled away from him. Digging into his carry on and he pulled out the wallet he had found on the ground outside the home.

"This is yours, correct?"

Archie's eyes widen as he nodded. Taking it carefully he checked the contents frantically. He sighed heavily when it seemed all was well. "Everything's there...that's a relief."

"If we're done here I must get back to-"

"Just like that?" The sudden anger in his tone made Maxie stop.

"Excuse me?" Facing him again, Archie still had that same conflicted look but now laced with betrayal...and want.

"Is it really so easy for ya to just mess around and leave like nothing happened? I know you made me decent before ya left. Hell you bothered to give me back my stuff without taking anything. But ya still don't..." Oh dear. This was unexpected. It did, occasionally, happen but not...not like this. Archie seemed serious. Deathly serious for a one night stand deal. "Was I that bad? Is that it?"

"If I recall, you are to be married to that precious little volcano over there. And no, you were quite good for your first time."

"I also said I wanted to leave her. Good to know ya pay attention." Regardless the blush on his face was obvious at the compliment. He shifted a bit before inching himself closer.

"How cute...are you looking for a fuckbuddy or do you think you can actually sweep me off my feet?"

"If I'm as good as ya say I am, give me yer number so I can prove I can do more than sweep. I'll make you my bride before graduation." Where that confidence cropped up from Maxie couldn't say, but it was attractive as all hell.

"In 8 months? Hm...I'd like to see you try." Professional and poised, if you didn't know any better you'd say Maxie was a prudish bookworm and nothing more. With Archie hot on his trail however... "Might want to break up with _that_ first though."

"1 month and I'll have ya beggin to bed me again."

"We'll see about that."

"We sure will, huh _Max_?"


	15. Chapter 15

"From the humans, executive Maxie Matsubusa." The quiet murmurs of vampire kin, from royal bloodlines to the bottom of the totem pole lurkers only made Maxie straighten his back more. Current affairs dictated these meetings had to go smoothly for both sides. No matter the disagreements or hurled insults. "And from the monarchs bloodline, Sir Archie Aogiri."

That did not make these any easier. Especially since the next in line for the theoretical throne and Maxie did not like each other.

"Executive." Came the charming smile and slight bow. The better and _higher_ class the vampire, the more human and attractive they were. Thus making Archie pass with a dark natural 'tan' and relaxed air about him.

All the easier for them to get the best prey with.

"Sire." Maxie did the bow for those of royalty, and he watched the eyebrow twitch irritably on the other. They both then shared a handshake, Archie's hand felt like holding a ice cicle without a glove on and neither broke eye contact.

Naturally he found the other drop dead gorgeous, but the pounding in his head made his frown deepen. The other was trying to get into his mind. Instantly he shut it out, and the clear look of confusion the flashed on Archie's face told that he had done it intentionally.

"...wow ya reek." A very dubious insult, especially in the vampire community. All creatures used smell to know the quality of blood in the person. By stating someone smelled bad, it insinuated that they were of poor quality. In vampire cases, it was meant to mock the lower class.

"Said the walking corpse." The offended gasps of nobles almost made Maxie smirk. Archie looked stunned by his rebuttal, but quickly recovered with a scowl.

"Watch what you say human."

"Only if you do." A worse insult, at least in the mind of royalty, was to be considered equal to someone you thought was lower than you.

That was their first meeting 6 months ago. They've been traveling together ('proof of cooperation between species' his father said) since. Being in constant contact made the bashing boil down into little digs here and there with tolerance sprinkled in.

Archie proved to be difficult at adjusting to the new situation. Having little control over the now limited times he could go out (for safety reasons, he was still royalty and some were not happy with the upcoming truce) made him grumpy and, unfortunately, clingy. As he was not used to the lack of attention with only one other person in the entire 'home.'

"Why do you wear all those layers even among yer human kin?"

"Ask yer secretary to come over. She's cute and I'm sick of drinking week old blood packs."

"I only took 3 of yer pillows. Either let me sleep in yer bed, which can fit BOTH of us by the way, or stop complainin."

"Explain why I can't have any of your blood!"

It was like dealing with a overgrown 5 year old. Being a vampire meant sleep was not necessary for weeks at a time, but Archie insisted again and again he needed a multitude of pillows and that Maxie's bed was the better place to rest. He received only the best blood packs, fresh and Archie's favorite blood type but it wasn't 'the same as straight from the human.'

Maxie had sworn to never let one of them bite him unless it was a matter of extreme danger. "Remember; you said I smelt horrible so shove off."

It'd make the royal brat pout and complain more. The most annoying bit was the ever increasing flirting that Archie subjected him to thinking he could use seduction to get his way.

"C'mon...I know ya get lonely. You sleep huggin a pillow for christ sake. All 'm sayin is we could try switchin out the pillow for say...a nicely sculpted teddybear?"

"Not if you were the last man on earth."

"Ouch. Why you gotta be so cruel Maxie? I was just- stop flicking those at me! They burn my skin asshole!"

"I know. Now go get the broom and sweep them up." Were they both human, or Archie was a lower class and not next in line to control every damn vampire on this continent Maxie would've probably taken him up on his offer.

But his job came first. The last thing he needed was to unintentionally start a war over scandalous emotions. Yes the other was annoying, and brash and spoiled beyond belief, but he could be sweet, and in some cases downright cute.

Like now, where the large and could-easily-force-the-redhead-to-clean-the-mess man was grumbling as he swept up the rosary beads. In those instances Maxie would allow himself to spoil Archie a tiny bit. Just to see the loud and potentially fatal being bend to him.

"'m goin to be king and this tiny human is..." There were no fancy outfits, and Archie seemed to really enjoy learning that he could just walk around in his pajamas with no complaints or yelling. It was hard to remember this person was a blood sucking monster sometimes. The next moment was him pushing the dustpan against the wall with the broom as he shouted. "I am a creature of the night dammit! Why am I gettin bullied by some redheaded human?!"

 _Bullied...right._ Sighing, Maxie called him over. Standing up to stretch he asked in a concerned tone. "Fine, where did it hit you?"

"Ya hit my cheek and-" Archie's whining was cut short when he leaned up and pecked the man's cheek. Maxie would have laughed at the expression the other wore but the sudden closeness kept his attention in place.

"And...?" His anger forgotten, the 'prince' melted into a shy smile.

"W-well...you threw like 5 of 'em at me and...one of them hit my lip." A lie, but he supposed Archie had been acting decently as of late.

"If I do that, that counts for ALL of them, understood?" The eager nodding did kinda sorta make him grin. Honestly Archie was like a puppy. "Fine. Hold still."

Maxie had intended for it to be brief, but the arms that snaked around his waist and hand guiding his head to move as the other did dashed that immediately. As expected Archie's mouth was cool, not a hint of warmth could be felt in the wet cavern. At least not at first. The clash of temperatures; his natural heat vs that created a dizzying and almost numbing sensation to spread throughout his body.

Despite being a vampire, Archie was not immune to the effects either judging by the usually skilled hands becoming clumsy and trying to grasp any skin possible. He didn't require breathing yet pulled away just as Maxie began to feel light headed. Skin on skin made electricity shoot up through his nerves. Mutual pleasure was obvious.

"Maxie...please please _please_...!" Archie was panting heavily against his shoulder. He had backed him up against the wall and the desk. Meaning no escape without an answer. Their bodies had responded to the kissing with intense interest as sad as it was.

Maxie's head felt cloudy. He WANTED to continue, to let all the stress go. His entire being _**screamed**_ for it.

But his brain knew better.

"N-no Archie we, we can't." That look again. Pure devastation and longing was directed at him. "I'm-we..."

"I don't care about that! To hell with the throne and these damn politics!" Dangerous, no, deadly words should anyone else have heard. Archie was to be king. To marry with an upper class wife and carry on the traditions. "I want you. Just you. Nothing else."

"You are to be the next head. I have no place there-"

"I want to imprint on ya." Maxie froze at that utterance. Denying an imprint would be like living everyday in torture. Those affected would HAVE to be together. Beyond race, gender or class; those in power would have to recognize their union as so. "They'd have no choice. My parents- even the nobles would-"

" **No.** " He kept his voice firm, cold and detached. Such an idea was madness. Potentially damning and possibly fatal. Archie **needed** to live and be as was decided at birth. If unmarried and bitter, well Maxie would take the blame for that. Even if it meant he too would live his life wanting. It was all for the greater good. "I will not have you seen publically shamed, or worse _**killed**_ over something as silly as-"

His words caught on themselves as he found himself unable to look Archie in the eye.

"-...as loving me." Silence burned his ears. Archie wasn't responding and he was actually too frightened to look. If he had maybe he would have noticed the look of despair shaking the man into near hysteria. He would have seen the hands flying to grab hold of his face and focused less on the trembling voice instead of not turning away from Archie's gaze.

Maxie stood still in surprise, eyes wide and mind blank as Archie captured his thoughts. A foreign warmth invaded his senses and he reacted by pulling himself closer. It was no use denying anything now.

He was caught under the vampire's spell.

"Maxie...you love me right? As much as I love you? Yer not tryin to run away from me?" With such a strong emotion, no amount of fighting it would get him free.

"No. I'm just worried..."

"Then say it please. Ya don't gotta be afraid for me I...I'll be fine. So long as yer here with me we can do anything right?" Another drawn out kiss, lingering for what felt like hours and tasting like a mix of iron and coffee.

"I love you. So much. I really..." Embarassing. Shameful. This shouldn't be happening. But his body was fully in control. His feelings couldn't be hidden. The smile as they embraced for once felt unrestricted. Something real.

"...then...let us consummate." Maxie didn't get another word out as they tangled on his bed together. Clothes were taken off slowly, any time there was a moment to stop was used to steal kisses and touches down newly exposed skin.

Again the cold and heat were pressed against one another, Archie guided him carefully. Neither knew exactly what to do, but their natural urges seemed to be more than enough.

"You first...okay?" He ran his fingers over the other's muscles as if tracing every crevice and curve into memory. Archie was beautiful, perfect even. Telling him that got him a groan and insistent hands informing him to move.

The inside of Archie was entirely different. Not cold but hot. Stretching the large man took a few moments. There was no lube. 'Ya can't actually hurt me.' the other said, but still Maxie worried. His actions were too fluid and knowing.

No one spoke. They both just knew what they other craved. He was tight, erotically easy to slip into but still so warm it drove him mad. Archie moaned that the heat was entirely Maxie's fault. That it shouldn't be like that.

"Th-then...then we did..." Close, so so close and it had barely been a dozen minutes. His head felt foggy and between the sounds of skin on skin and the animalistic cries he couldn't stop himself. "Do not...! Stay...!"

The redhead tried to pull out but a sudden grip on his thighs held him in place as he came. White flashed for a moment in his eyes before he could pull his face from Archie's chest. His hips still hadn't stopped moving, and a sudden, as well as rather odd urge, crossed his mind.

He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the other's broad shoulder. The body under him turned rigid and the pleasured expression on the vampire's face grew into ecstasy. Sharp teeth protruded out of the drooling mouth as they came down from their climax. Archie was the first to speak and quickly switched their positions with him now hovering over Maxie.

"We did...we imprinted...and now yer scent is..." He licked the sweat on his lip. Those facts seemed to greatly excite him as he grew harder, and possibly _larger_ against Maxie's own ass. "Now...you'll become mine~"

He should be pissed. Mad that the vamperic brat had the nerve to make him spout his feelings with little regard to the situation at hand. That now they were bound by fate for the rest of their existence (or at least in Maxie's case, until Archie tried talking him into becoming a vampire too). That now the future leader of the vampires was with the human race's representative intimately. That now any vampire within a 5 miles radius could smell him and instantly know he just slept with their _prince_.

Maxie was surely going to lose his job over this.

But all he could do was glare at the sleeping man cuddled up to him. Snoring away peacefully like this wasn't going to screw them over sooner rather than later. Nursing the bite mark that he was certain the other drank from (and came immediately after tasting it. Could blood from a lover have this effect normally? Was it simply from the imprinting?) Maxie went back to sleep. This mess would be waiting for them later.

For now...for now they'd enjoy their time.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dude...he actually fucking did it..." His classmates were in absolute awe. Archie was too, but for a completely different reason.

"Now that you're over dramatizations are over, turn to page 256. We'll begin by discussing Kalosian history and culture before comparing it to the less conservative Unovian region-" Their anthropology teacher 'Maxie' Matsubusa refused to show weakness in the situation. His typically slicked back red hair was tied back and bangs pinned by cute little hair clips. Archie tried to keep his eyes on the piercing blue orbs behind wire glasses, but with each step the skirt swayed with the professors hips. Hypnotizing and taunting him as his red ones (natural too, made little freshmen flee worse than a flock of wingulls) went down those long _bare_ legs hungrily.

Their class was, by definition, one of the laziest classes Maxie taught. He had gotten so frustrated, he had made a deal with his students. 'Everyone one of you will pass with a 90% or higher on the next test. If you do that, I will dress up as a schoolgirl.' Many thought he was bluffing, but when he swore he would everyone went into a studying frenzy. Even Archie who wasn't lazy _per say_ , just really didn't understand the subject material thus never bothered. Still, he had tried, and succeeded. So he let himself soak in Maxie's new outfit as much as he wanted.

Meaning he didn't pay much attention to the lecture. Too busy trying to not only hide the growing problem that only got worse when the professor turned around to write something on the board, but when he switched off the lights to play the long awaited documentary that would hold about 70% of the answers for the midterm Archie's hand instinctively ghosted over the tent all too eagerly.

He could keep silent during such a filthy act, and with Maxie's thighs flashing him as he walked by he'd have little need for creativity. In the back row he was safe; the serious students were fully engrossed to save their grades while everyone else slept (not even counting the number of people who dared to skip class today just in case they bombed the test).

At certain points the professor would paraphrase large chunks of text into easily understandable bits of info. Archie focused squarely on him speaking.

Maxie had a nice voice, not too loud, not too soft and certainly not dull or bored. The man loved speaking about other cultures, and when he'd get swept up in talking Archie would have the hardest time not imagining how to use such excitement and vigor in more, in his opinion, _**proactive**_ ways.

He hated the subject, but this was the second semester he took the other's classes, and he didn't regret it.

"In regards to deities of Unova they play a big role in the..." Tuning out the words, Archie squeezed the bulge as he watched the redhead's lips pout slightly when he noticed most of the class not paying attention. They were pink with the tiniest bit of lip gloss teasing him further. A talented mouth that could be doing wonders to his cock instead of having to be wasted on kids who just wanted an easy elective.

That damn skirt was too long too. If they were alone Archie would opt for a mini skirt. Just enough fabric to hide everything, but when he pulled Maxie onto his lap it'd pull up enough to bare it all. The other would fret, maybe try in vain to cover himself. Much much too prideful to admit he enjoyed being bested by a younger man. A piss poor student of his at that.

He bit his tongue to hold in a moan. Yes, Maxie in a mini skirt, pleated and a nice shade of blue.

The man looked breath taking in blue.

Speaking of blue...he'd have to wear the baby blue necktie he occasionally paired with the multitude of cardigans the redhead owned. Archie would use that to keep those fidgety hands from stopping him checking if the other had wore a bra as well. The underwear would have to be white. No dark colors, he wanted to see exactly what his actions did to the man.

Before making Maxie ride him on the desk. In his own classroom of course. Heat was pooling in his stomach while his hand dragged along the obvious outline in his pants. Another hand would've been appreciated, a fragile looking one that'd help him get out of his constraints and-

"Mr. Aogiri, I hope you aren't doing what I think you're doing." The stern voice broke him out of thought. Shit had the professor seen-?! "Daydreaming for the entire movie? Did you even write a SINGLE note?"

"Ah..haha...er..." He couldn't respond properly at the moment. His dick was throbbing in complaint to not being finished and his tongue hurt from constant biting. Maxie just shook his head as he flipped on the lights.

"Since you're clearly testing my patience...I'm sure you wouldn't mind staying after class to go over the film again in detail hmm?"

"I-..no professor." Some of his classmates shot him sympathetic looks. Hell even the slackers had written SOMETHING down to look decently busy. Archie was not the best man of planned ideas.

The room grew eerily silent as the class dismissed. Not a soul was around save him and the redheaded teacher himself. Maxie locked the door behind the final student, switching off the lights again in a single fluid motion.

Archie waited until he was next to him to run a hand up the other's skirt.

"You-!"

"Is it in?" He grinned at the dark red blush tinting the man's ears. "Well? Maxie~"

"...it...it is." It came out drenched in shame. That only made him harder.

"I want to see. Bend over- yes, just like that." His legs were shaky, but Archie all but jumped up when Maxie leaned over a desk, ass presented to him like an offering. The skirt was flipped up and he didn't bother to muffle the groan at the sight.

Such a lewd thing should never be seen by anyone else. Professor Matsubusa in lacey, practically see through yellow panties. The front barely holding in a twitching member that had already started to leak precome. And the cherry on top?

The dark purple butt plug sitting snugly in place.

"...what a lovely sight." Archie tapped the plastic piece with his nail lightly. Sending the older one arching with a whimper. "Is that why ya haven't bothered to sit down at all?"

"Y-you know damn well I can't...!" He cut him off by giving the redhead's cheeks a good squeeze. Reveling in Maxie's knees buckling and muffled cry of pleasure. "P..pervert."

"Who promised they'd do it if I got an A?" After their first semester together, Archie had asked the man before summer break if they could possibly have dinner. They argued and then kissed and now...now it was a secret relationship.

A helplessly shameless one that called for pushing the limits of secrecy in the name of curiousity.

"That's because I didn't think you could-don't do that-!"

"Don't lie. You went to all that trouble helping me study...I think we both know ya really wanted this; prancing around filled to the brim in front of everyone. The getup is just an added bonus." Rolling their hips earned him another cry. Louder this time. "I swear; ya really **do** want us to get caught huh? Ya dirty old man."

"N-no I-"

"So, how was it?" Archie gripped the base suddenly. Watching Maxie squirm as it pressed against his walls was better than any wet dream or erotic film.

"It's too big. I can't sit down without..."

"Without...?"

"W...without it..."

"Hitting yer prostate? That's why I got it specifically for today." It was ribbed and able to vibrate too if the need ever arose. But that was for another day. "Is it better than having me inside ya...?"

"No...!" Maxie quickly bit down his moan, refusing to meet Archie's gaze when he pulled it out agonizingly slowly. "Yo...you have a lot of nerve to be touching yourself during class when I can't even take care of...! All day...!"

"Yer own fault." He'd give anything to fuck him raw right now. Not today unfortunately. "Get on the desk, I'll take care of ya."

Whoever's desk it was should feel honored to have the redhead plop his bare ass down on it's top. Spreading his legs with an ashamed blush made Archie truly feel like he lucked out. The fabric created a nice tent of it's own and with the panties out of the way he set to work getting Maxie to scream his name.

Dull nails dug into his back as he sucked the other off. Trying in earnest to not possibly fall backwards onto the floor nor rely entirely on him to hold him upright.

He wished he could record this. The noises his professor made, the begging and, for once, honesty for more was finishing Archie up without any touching at all. Not even mentioning the _sight_ of it all.

"A-archie...!" Maxie, eagle spread and looking gorgeously flushed. Wet lips parted and struggling to regain his second wind. Those fantastic legs in the air, in his _hands_ trying to coax him to take more by unintentionally squeezing soft thighs around him. "I-!"

With little warning he pushed him onto the table fully as the other threw his head back and held back from howling Archie's name by a decimal at best.

He swallowed eagerly, watching the twitch Maxie's hips gave send another wave of pleasure through the man with each thirsty suck.

Of course Archie was a gentleman and helped put the underwear back on. As well as helped Maxie sit up and move him to his cushioned chair.

"I'm sorry we couldn't..."

"Ya got a big meeting later. It's fine." Judging from the lack of tension in his cock...he probably came too. Not that it mattered.

"I am free this weekend." Archie grinned at the professional tone Maxie was back to using.

"Good." Side eyeing the plug still on the desk he purred lowly in his redheaded professor's ear. "I _**really**_ need a study session...preferably in the same scenario as right now?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Boss, Giovanni has arrived." Archie looked up from his phone. Meeting with the big cheese of this little family when he was against the big wig sharks? Naturally it made him more than a bit proud.

"Ah, Archie. The man who rose above and beyond my expectations." The aging mafia head smirked as he praised him. Not being part of blood or status but working up to his title had made Archie a rare exception into the family in Giovanni's book. "I'm sure you've met my fiance Maxwell before yes?"

It was hard to miss the redhead on the man's arm; dressed up just as sophisticated as his soon to be husband with dark blue eyes behind thick glasses that always managed to stun people in place.

"Only in corgiel settings love." Accented and screaming of exotic beginnings, the secretary turned mafia member turned mafia _second in command_ smiled sweetly at him as he spoke. "Please, call me Maxie. Giovanni has spoken quite fondly of your abilities Archie. It's a pleasure to meet in a more relaxed setting no?"

"Yeah. You lovebirds seem to be doing well too. Is the wedding still set for next spring?" One of the waiters guided them to their table as Giovanni held in a laugh.

"Of course. We were thinking about a Kanto-inspired wedding ceremony and for the honeymoon...well we haven't decided between Kalos or visiting the islands."

"Aye...I hear Kalos is big if ya want a romantic...anything really." Their dinner was served quickly, efficiently, and of course perfectly. The restaurant WAS one of the privately 'invested' places the head frequented so they always ALWAYS wanted him to leave happy.

"I heard Hoenn has new dishes as of late." Maxie murmured before taking a bite of the lasagne. If they agreed on one thing, it was that Hoenn had some of the best foods out there. Even for the hard to please redhead. Not that he was unjustly picky. Archie learned that he had gained a palette of refined quality that made eating 'lazy' food as he called it (food made squarely to be created in the cheapest and quickest way possible with only minimal interest in taste) very appalling.

"My dear, Hoenn isn't far. We can go there anytime." Giovanni shot down the idea without a second thought. "How is it?"

"Eggplant this time. Here." It always felt off watching the two act lovey dovey. Maxie was feeding the ruthless Kanto Mafia leader as if it was second nature. Giovanni responded with soft eyes and a small smile.

"I can't even taste it. Fantastic."

"Gio doesn't like eggplant you see. I'm amazed they could cook it in such a way that it could fool even I."

"How'd ya know then?" Archie asked.

"Nothing unbelievable. The meat juice is absent." Maxie laughed. Sending a warmth that made his entire body shudder and smile back.

Small talk dominated the conversation until the redhead walked off to the bathrooms. Giovanni smirked proudly like he had won some great award.

"So, what do you think Archie?"

"Where'd ya say you found him?" His boss chuckled at his eager question. "Come on! Don't hold such vital information like a secret!"

"I assure you Maxie is one of a kind from where I met him originally."

"Damn boss you got taste." Archie might've been a _tiny_ bit jealous. "He's attractive, smart, and-"

"Able to cut down 5 grown men with a switchblade." He whistled at that. Okay he was VERY jealous.

"I'm just sayin ya got yerself a walking bombshell beauty." Rather than get defensive, Giovanni seemed to love the compliments directed at his fiance. He'd nod and agree. Most of the time adding to the compliments like a love struck teen.

"I am truly lucky to have found such a lovely specimen of a man at my age. Nor did he seem very fussed about my...occupation."

"I'm happy for ya boss. Really."

"Thank you. Now, the reason I invited you here tonight is I'd like to ask you a important question." Archie watched as he swirled his champagne in thought. "I'd like it if you could be one of my groomsmen. An usher, if you will."

"M-me?!" Surely there were other family; by the blood family, that'd fit that role better?! "I'd be honored of course but aren't there others would-"

"As you know there have been...situations as of late between some of the hired hands. My family is large, but perhaps too much so. It's difficult to know who is on my side...and who's using me for their own gain."

"...yes boss."

"Archie." Giovanni's voice suddenly dropped. He looked pale, but with the familiar crinkle of blood lust in his eyes. "I need you to calmly get Maxwell out of here. My brother has walked in."

 _There's going to be a shootout._

"Hahaha! A course a course! I'll see what's takin him so long. Be back in a sec boss." Archie kept his voice cheerful, oblivious and carefree. Even as he walked by, and shook hands with the man who fought tooth and nail with HIS boss for control of the family he acted like a dumb underling. Just another hired hand who didn't know jack shit was going on.

"Maxie are you-" Walking down the hall calmly had been easy. The moment he got into the bathroom he all but busted through.

Just to see the last thug crumple to the floor as blood squirted out like a fountain from his neck.

"Ah...there you are. I was getting worried no one would come to 'save' me." Maxie was clean. Much too clean for the lake of blood staining his dress shoes. Only a splash of red was on him. He spoke irritably as he walked through the bodies of his would be attackers. Butterfly knife dripping crimson and held tightly in his hand.

"Boss's brother just walked through the place. I need to get ya outta here. Now."

"So _**that's**_ what this is about." They moved quickly, going down random hallways before slipping into a closet and locking it behind them.

"This should be far enough...he should call me when it's over." The room was small, not too cramped but enough to make them accidently touch in the darkness.

"We should spend this time wisely then." Maxie pushed him into the wall and slid his hand up Archie's shirt. Naturally he responded with grabbing the other's waist to get that soaked silk dress shirt anywhere else. "It's been awhile no...?"

"Shit...3 months...?"

"I apologize love...Giovanni has had his people watching me like a hawk because of this little sibling squabble." The redhead stripped himself of his top happily. Pressing their bodies close and rubbing a leg between Archie's thighs only made their hands more desperate to make contact. "Marriage, the first male 'wife' of the Kanto Mafia...right hand of Gio himself..yet **this** future fills me with more need than that."

"Ever the romantic, aye Max?" Their kisses were long, hot and a mockery of the frenching name itself. But it was what Archie needed. What THEY needed.

"Only with you." Disgustingly sweet. Like eating a cup of raw sugar. Archie wished he could turn on the lights. To SEE him so close. Instead of having to _imagine_. "Lay down...I'll do all the work this time."

"And what have I done to get such a privilege?" He happily obeyed his secret lover. Ignoring the fact the floor probably was barely clean at best. Ignoring the hard tile under his head making him shudder at how cold it was. Maxie was kissing along his neck, smirking as he bit down harder. Making Archie grit his teeth and whine impatiently.

"You showed up." He wanted to joke back 'is that all?' but the feeling of his pants buckle getting tugged open shut him up quick. "You showed up, knowing that Gio wants you to bless our union. Dressed up in my favorite suit. Acted very _professional_..."

"The least I could do babe."

"Oh but you did so much more." It was ridiculously easy to make the naturally bitter and snarky man pleased. Giovanni had mentioned once he 'enjoyed the challenge' of making Maxie happy. Nothing grand was necessary. A day spent just lounging after working hard and some sweets from a place the other mentioned visiting had the redhead as close to swooning as he'd allow.

His boss just never listened. Always thinking he knew what to do and how to do it. Sure he had been right in HOW to get Maxie's attention, but to keep it?

"I adore you ya know." Archie's shirt was halfway open, the little inaudible contented sigh the other let out made him grin.

"I don't think I could possibly adore you more." They couldn't drop the L word. Not yet. They both knew the marriage was still going to happen. That their time together would be drastically halved from its limited amount already.

They both understood however.

"Sap."

"You said it first." Maxie's laugh was all too rare. He wanted to hear it more often. Not the fake one he had to use to seem interested in the headache that was blood wars over turf and accusations in the mafia. He was too smart to play the dumb mobster's wife. Even if he wanted to. "Now...just relax."

Archie's cock hardened immediately as Maxie took him all in inch by inch. Going god knows too slow to mess with him. To savor the feeling of engulfing heat compared to the chilly closet.

"Don't-...ngh...get bigger when I'm half way-!" It was cute how in just a few moments he could turn from cocky to a struggling after having to take maybe an inch more. Maxie tried to control his labored breathing, but his legs moved with no such care.

Silence evaporated into the wet sounds of skin on skin. His lover taking him in and out fully as he rode Archie into completion. Holding onto his chest to steady the rapid thrusts to drag the dick against as much tight friction causing walls as their position allowed.

They didn't have the time for foreplay. Not with the gun shots dying down but both of them still only-

"Archie..." Maxie was observing him. Waiting for the second he slipped away to worry about things to slam his body down. Taking it all to the hilt in a single thrust and making them moan loudly. He could feel himself sweating, and trying to grab the redhead only proved how slick the other was. Getting a hold on those legs was more than a little difficult.

By this point the gunshots had stopped. They had no more time.

Archie flipped them over and apologized softly before fucking Maxie hard into the stone. Keeping either of them quiet was near impossible now. The air was heavy and reeked of sex. He could smell the other's expensive cologne Giovanni bought him, the only one he didn't dispise. It was making him dizzy. "Max I-...!"

Maxie pulled him into a final kiss. Their cries muffled as he had to pull out calmed his mind. As well as panicked right after.

"I...sorry."

"Mm...we're awful." Archie had to agree with that. Screwing when their boss was most likely fighting a do or die gun battle? Behind his back between his soon to be husband and rising family helper? "...it's rather exciting."

"I'll get killed for this ya know." Killed if Giovanni was feeling merciful. Or just nice. Which he would definitely NOT be.

"I will too, don't worry."

"Yes because that's soooo comforting." That thought scared him. He lowered his head as his free hand went to locate a clean hand towel. "If we ever...ya know...just say I forced you."

"He'd never-"

"Promise me. Just say because I'm his 'favorite' like he'd never believe you or something."

"I...alright." He knew Maxie hated lying. That this would be a new level of horrible should they be found out. "You aren't allowed to die on me. If we do, you will disappear and come save me. Got it?"

"Yes _princess_." Archie murmured with a chuckle. Laughing harder when Maxie swatted his arm at the name.

"You better not." He jokingly hissed.

"I promise I'll save ya Maxie."


	18. Chapter 18

37 hours 24 minutes 57 seconds. Every nerve and fiber of his being wanted to rest. He had promised Archie he would.

But by Groudon's _ass_ he couldn't shut off his brain. It rushed and kept spouting solutions to his work, making the urge to go back to his papers and computer strong once again. Coffee tasted like nothing. Meaning he was a few hours away from collapsing rather he wanted to or not.

Maxie wasn't in the mood to be rushed to the ER by a half asleep, fully panicking Archie at 4 in the morning either. So he was back to turning uncomfortably in their bed while his lover slept like a stone next to him.

Another half an hour ticked by, the shifting was growing close to frustrated and near disruptive. His nerves were truly shot at this point. The stress of everything made it worse. He just wanted to sleep.

"Max...?" Maxie froze as Archie slurred his name out in a daze. In the dark he could barely see the man blink a few times before dragging himself next to him. A strong hand even half awake grabbed his wrist. "Yer not going back to work."

"I'm not, I just..." He rubbed his temple in a pathetic attempt at relieving the strain his mind was creating. "I need some water."

"...can't sleep?" Maxie nodded slightly, not too surprised when Archie pulled him back down. "You think too much."

"I can't help that." His old rival was so much larger than him and pleasantly much much warmer. Spooning was something he had to admit to liking and Archie was always more than happy to oblige. It relaxed his muscles as they pressed against each other. The heat soaking into his skin like a furnace.

"Working too hard'll make it difficult to sleep...too busy and all that." He felt one of the other's hands slipping up his shirt. Circling his chest with a lazy finger singling out one of his nipples. "Ya need some stress relief every once in awhile, ya know...?"

 _Always prepared..._ "And what would **you** recommend I do?" Playing coy, he jerked forward at the sudden tug on a nub, pinching and rolling it Archie chuckled into his neck. His breath hot and tickling Maxie's ear with each exhale.

"Oh I got some ideas...and I don't even hafta put it in."

"Do tell." He was curious what the other possibly was going with this. Archie popped open his night shirt while his boxers were dragged to his knees instead of his ankles. Odd...why would they be- "Archie-?!"

"I heard this felt pretty nice. Wanna try Max...?" Jogging pants. Of course he'd wear those to bed. Easy to slip on and off and heavens knows the man didn't put on underwear if he didn't have to. Making the dick that was slipped between Maxie's thighs less shocking in retrospect. Still, it was hot and already hardening up despite their current mental states. "All ya gotta do it squeeze yer legs...and I do the rest."

"I-I..." He swallowed thickly. It sounded more lewd than actually just...and with his thighs...?

"Max...~" Archie purred out. In retaliation (and agreement) he tightened his legs together; making his lover groan and rut against him. "Shit-! Warn me...next...! Fuck it's tight..."

Maxie didn't have much to argue with him about. The friction caused by each thrust; Archie's cock rubbing from his ass to straight under his sack was making quick work of him. It was like he was being teased of 'he might put it in at any moment' and dry humping one another in urgency.

"It's real warm..." He whined when those sharp teeth clamped down on his ear. Whimpering pathetically when Archie held his wrists together so only his large hand could slowly stroke his own member. "Shit, I take back what I said...yer butt is far from boney."

"It's...getting wet..."

"Yer fault. If you woulda come to bed earlier-" Maxie failed to hold in a yelp at the hand getting tighter around him. Both sides being worked out of sync to keep him moving and making sounds Archie would be sure to tease him about later. He didn't even notice own hands were free as his lover held his hip to balance their now fast grinding. "W-we could've done more."

Pressure was building much too quickly. His thighs were soaked with semen and sweat making Archie's cock slip in and out with no resistance. Each jerk pushing Maxie further over the edge with a cry.

"Ar...! I'm...!"

"Lil more love just a lil-" Contrary to his words Archie didn't last a minute longer. Coming and rutting against him with his nails digging little crescents into his skin before his actions triggered Maxie's orgasm. His legs were dripping and his shirt stained heavily but the pleasure was overriding his thought process to care. "Ha...heh...see...? Good, yeah..?"

"M-mmm..." Archie's hand felt cool against his flushed face. Leaning into his lover's palm as his hair was pushed back from Maxie's sweating forehead. The fatigue was catching up with him now. The release relaxing his body whether he wanted it to or not.

"Imma make you nice and stress free tomorrow..." Vaguely he could feel the butterfly kisses trailing up his neck.

"Work I...have work..."

"Nope. No work. Just some quality Archie time." Archie peeled off his pajama shirt and cleaned him as well as he could before tossing it somewhere. "I'll make ya a nice breakfast n lunch...and we can spend all day burning the calories off."

"...'s nice." Maxie could barely keep conscious at this rate. Everything was much too comfortable.

"Doesn't it? Now go to sleep already nerd." The last thing he could recall was kissing his lover goodnight as the much needed darkness finally put his mind to rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Groudon had been awakened. Maxie had won. Beaten him with a smile on his face that just didn't seem to fit. It was too stressed. Too _**done**_ with it all and didn't look a lick of happy.

Not that anyone had any time to gloat over the success. The legendary pokemon was more than a little pissed off at being awakened and let out a ear bursting cry before attacking the orb holder.

Attacking Maxie. Archie heard the other team magma members scream as the claw came down fast. He felt his throat going raw as he yelled in terror when the red decorating and draining out of the redhead wasn't his clothing or lava.

Organs and blood and oh god was that his rib cage?! Maxie hadn't gotten a chance to make a noise. Just hang there like a ragdoll with nails the size of tree trunks pinning through him onto the wall.

He could hear Shelly screaming...something at him. Pulling his arm violently trying to get him out before Groudon turned his attention to them-

"...really you're such an ungrateful little shit." Like he was rudely awaken from a nap, the Magma leader jolted back to life with a scowl on his face. "I free you from your slumber and you attempt to kill me?"

For a second Archie could swear he saw horns growing on him, eyes black as night as the room flashed a blindingly bright white. The entire cave shaking for some reason before it just...stopped.

"B...boss?" Tabitha's voice came out weak, barely audible and worse _afraid_.

"Ugh...the nerve of that pathetic creature."

Looking around, he was met with a strange sight; groudon as he was before being awakened, and Maxie fully alive with not a scratch on him. He looked exhausted and his clothes were ripped in many places but he was ALIVE.

"How...how did...I saw..." One of them tried to ask. Archie wasn't sure who.

"I'll explain when we're NOT in a unstable cave." With that Maxie walked away as if nothing had happened. They followed after him. Their confusion only growing more with each step. Once they reached outside Shelly grabbed the man roughly by his shoulder.

"You have 5 seconds to-...You were dead on the wall. Groudon was about to...!" She was pissed at not understanding what the hell was going on. Maxie only rolled his eyes like they were being dramatic.

"Yes yes I _get_ it. Mind not letting me go so I could actually- yes thank you." Team Magma looked shaken but not surprised by the next utterance. "Simply put; I am a demon."

"A...what?" Archie asked. His mouth felt dry but he was trying his damndest not to drool at the large areas of exposed white chest and perky pink nipple 'covered' by the ripped sweater.

"A demon-well to be more specific, an incubus."

"LIAR! THOSE THINGS DON'T...! Don't...!" Shelly's cursing was cut short as a long, thin black tail appeared behind the redhead. Swaying and moving like it had mind of it's own. Two semi large dark horns, the ones Archie had convinced himself he HADN'T seen before ever, grew too. Pointed and twisted like goat's.

"...oh." Maxie muttered tiredly. Eyeing the the visible add ons with little interest. "I must've used too much energy. Oh well."

"Bro- Archie- am I seein shit or...?" Matt whispered urgently.

"No..no this is real..." He answered back quietly.

"Sir... Uhm...do you...?" Courtney fumbled a bit with her words. Something Archie never thought he'd see in this lifetime. She looked almost eager. For what he didn't know. "Meal...?"

At that a small smile grew on Maxie's face. The urge to just grab the man and drag him to eat anywhere, wherever the redhead wanted, was getting more intrusive. What did demons even eat? Regular food? Blood? _People_?

"Yes and no." Archie jerked up his head to see the Magma leader grinning at him. "To that last thought anyway. As I said; I am an incubus. You've heard of a succubus yes? Just think of that, but male."

Oh. Succubi typically preyed on people to sleep with to- _**OH.**_

"Normally, I'd be fine enough to postpone feeding off one of you in your dreams but...right now I really must sit down..."

"Why ya walkin so far away though." Matt had the nerve to ask. Maxie turned with a amused chuckle.

"Unfortunately, in my state, my body will start to produce pheromones to attract...well, anyone who could 'help' regain my strength."

"Don't beat around the bush. You drop a bombshell and then act like..." Shelly suddenly went flush. Her mouth hung open with a dark glazed over look in her eyes. Just as quickly as it was there, it vanished.

"That was me directing it at a single person. Making me use up the last of my energy. Are you satisfied now? I NEED to rest before I...what do you humans say...? Keel over?" As he walked behind a building to the shade, Archie looked over at his admin in worry. She kept her stare on him long after he disappeared from sight.

Many of the grunts, and the admins too went about trying to fix up the destruction caused from the earthquake in the immediate area. Save for the location Maxie was resting in even as construction workers arrived to help. Shelly was close to Archie's side though.

"For a second..." She inhaled shakily before huffing. "I really REALLY wanted to bang him."

Shelly? On MAXIE? That had to be the work of demons since his friend had a rather irrational dislike of redheads. HE on the other hand had quite an affinity for them.

"So."

"So...?"

"..." She sent him a funny look. Expectant. Throwing up her hands in exasperation she continued. "Are you gonna go after him or, what Arch?"

"I...why would I-?" Yes they had a history together. Yes their relationship seemed to dance on the brink of sexual tension but...But. But. BUT!

"You've been givin him those looks since like...last year. And he DID just save us from dying soooo..." She gave his side a nudge. "Why don't you go check on him?"

"And say what? 'Oh it's cool yer a demon incubus thing who probably molested us in our sleep for food. How ya feelin?'"

"Make sure he isn't _dead_ for one. Two, you can always offer to _**fill him up**_." She. His childhood friend. Saying such PERVERSE THINGS! "Oh stop it with that face. You know what I meant."

"..."

"I mean fuck him. Like-" Shelly burst into laughter at his fuming and weak slaps at her arm. He ignored her smirk as he stomped off to see if the redhead had survived this long just to die behind a building from lack of sex. Maxie would be fine probably. Just...just hungry.

 _You can always offer to fill him up~_ Honestly his friends sucked and this situation sucked and goddammit he wanted his rival to-

"Shit..." The low whine drew him out of concentration as he circled the building. The pokemon gym if he recalled correctly. Archie opened his mouth to call out to Maxie. To ask if he was okay and not dying.

"You...two..." He halted at the corner. Mouth agape and legs frozen at the sight greeting him.

Maxie was sandwiched between two large men. Two of the construction workers if their vests weren't fake, fucking the smaller man with both their dicks to the hilt inside him. Rocking back and forth with little care to the one squirming and painfully whimpering against their actions.

Heaven knows where the other's clothes went, and the men didn't seem bothered nor seemed to notice the blood staining Maxie's skin mixing with the sweat. All his rival could do was clutch weakly onto the man in the front's shoulders as they thrusted unevenly upwords.

At least...the redhead looked like he was sorta enjoying it...? With a mouth drooling openly and noises that were making this scene much more erotic than it actually was...Archie was having a tough time leaving.

With little warning the man in the back grunted and came heavily inside him. Giving a few extra thrusts to a scowling demon (how did they not notice the HORNS?!) before pulling up his pants and walking off as if nothing happened. The other pulled out too, but instead of leaving **dropped** Maxie to the ground and forced the still hard cock into his mouth. It only took a few seconds of face fucking and he too came much to the occupants surprise.

All this while his rival gave the men disgusted looks as they sauntered off with cum running down his jaw. Archie quickly fetched a bucket of water, warm and under the lie of 'he's covered in blood and shit.' Returning to Maxie still in the same spot and licking his lips with a wrinkled nose.

"Ugh...they weren't even that frustrated...I know it's anyone with an urge but...they could've at least lasted longer than 20 minutes." Red eyes met his before he could reach him. A smile slowly started to form as he drew closer. It was a look that knew too much.

"Here. Hold still." He tipped the bucket slowly, making sure the water got to most of Maxie's body to wash away any blood or other fluids sticking to him. His rival hummed in approval. Allowing Archie to take in the sight of a very naked and now _wet_ Maxie acting like what was happening was much...lewder. Much MUCH more lewd than whatever the hell was happening.

"Mmmm thank you." That look again. It made him shiver and wish he could do as those men did; just take him where he stood- sat. Obviously the other was doing much better as he dragged Archie down to the ground with minimal effort. Crawling onto his lap as he did in the pirate's dreams so many times before. "How would you like me to repay you...?"

"You...just...with those..."

"Incubus, Archie. We're insatiable." A tiny pink tongue darted out to wet parted lips that only kept growing more pleased the harder he had trouble not touching Maxie. "I admire your resilience. I was hoping it was you who found me first but...a treat is a treat whether it's then or now. Oh. I know how I can repay you..."

Archie tried to keep his hands away from that body. Once he did he knew he'd never be able to stop. Again like out of the dream he felt his cock being grinded against by the simple curve of Maxie's ass. Taunting him to simply take his rival and it'd all be over. The tension, the stress, the denial...

"You keep refusing your lust. It's so _frustrating_." He didn't know when his hands had started gripping the white thighs straddling him. "How about...I fuck you to death?"

"It's the greatest high a human can experience. Pure ecstasy...what do you say? A little of my saliva and you wouldn't be able to stop climaxing until that little heart gave out."

They were now on Maxie's hips, those thin, slightly swaying hips eager for his answer. He dug his nails into the flesh, noting the twitch the redhead's always ready member gave he flipped them back against the building.

"I...want..." Archie wanted to fuck him senseless. The fact he was supposedly unable to only made him want to do it MORE.

"Archie...!" His clothes felt like a barrier as they rubbed against one another desperately. Maxie was contorting his back and trying to help add more friction. "You know...you can't hurt me. So...be as rough as you want."

It was like a switch went off at that. There was no control anymore. He didn't care how loud he was, nor how loud Maxie got. Instead he made sure the other was more close to shouting in pleasure with each round.

Kissing was aphrodisiac with Maxie not needing to breath and Archie being a seasoned swimmer. Each time pulling back dizzy and lightheaded only to have his crush taunt him to go harder, **deeper**. To do _**more**_.

If that body could be bruised it would have been covered. Teeth marks littering any place he could reach and skin soaked completely in sweat as he pushed on for another. There was no end to Archie's hunger.

He'd show the incubus he was not some normal human. That he could easily feed him alone daily. That these emotions could do more than just sweeten his tormented meal.

"Max...Maxie..."

"Good...so..." Maxie was dazed but wrapped around him and practically fucking himself in earnest. "Ah...Archie!"

When they were done he'd ask the redhead to stay with him. To try with him.

Maybe...maybe they could still work things out.


	20. Chapter 20

First it was the airport losing his bags which _conveniently_ left Maxie with no coat, no vests, no leggings, and worse off, no hair gel. He couldn't go parading his bare legs around in the typical heat Team Magma was used to working in so shorts were out of question too.

Then it was the fact he **needed** to be out with his team to work the cliffs while taking soil samples. Dressed so unprofessionally.

Last but certainly not least was the lingering reminder he had told Team Aqua's leader his sexuality. Archie had pestered him for months on the topic because he 'never seen him with anyone.' It was no secret that the pirate was open to anyone for a _test drive_ as he had so eloquently put it. Making Maxie dread the thought that now those flirtatious advances would be directed at HIM.

He had work to do. No time to fool around with someone who just wanted to screw and go. It'd be one thing if the man would act halfway decent with his flirting and not jump straight to comments on his skills in bed. Hell a simple 'hey I'm just here to say hi' would be preferable. Anything.

Maybe Maxie was just getting old. This behavior, while not common in his ranks, wasn't seen as *too* outrageous by his younger members. So perhaps it was just the changing times. Still, turning 34 (making about a 14 year to 17 year difference) should not make the deviant (and sometimes outright disgusting) behavior normal. They want to speak about sex and fooling around? Do it on their own time in _privacy_.

He did not, however, foresee the pirate to be so persistant in getting attention from Maxie. Any kind actually. To the point if he didn't acknowledge the other it would disrupt Team Magma's work (and he was starting to suspect Team Aqua's too as Shelly looked absolutely frustrated with Archie).

"C'mon Max! Lunch, dinner, hell I'll even get up early and take ya to breakfast if you want!"

The man was transfixed on the idea of them dating. Odd for someone obsessed with fucking to suddenly get traditional. Sort of.

"...fine." Before he could go into when and where Maxie continued. "On one condition."

"Anything!"

"Well Archie...? Do you want to give up or...?" He smirked from his seat at his rival struggling to remain still in front of him. Archie was bare naked and within arms reach, but there would be no touching from the redhead at all.

Nor could the man relieve himself either.

"N-no. 'm...fine...!" About halfway through the bet time and the cock ring was snug and barely keeping the other's large dick from coming everywhere. With the vibrator humming lowly in the background and causing Archie's back to arch almost at random.

"You sure...? You're looking a bit flush there..." Ever so lightly he trailed his stun baton, no thicker than a radio antenna, up the base of Archie's member. Pressing against the dark red tip made him grin as he saw the larger man dig his nails into his bare thighs. Attempting to keep to the rules set earlier.

"P...positive- oh god!" Maxie had poked the ring. Giving him a millisecond taste of the impending orgasm before it disappeared completely. Making Archie's expression grow more and more desperate.

"I have to say...I didn't think you'd last this long."

"I said...I would. I'm...! Fuck...!" The last jolt (a simple click of the vibrators remote to high for a minute) forced Archie onto his hands and knees. Trembling and _drooling_ profusely as he sat back up with a weakening grin. "Ya don't get- ah...how serious I am...!"

"Apparently so." Maxie just rested his chin on his palm and raised the baton again. Smiling as he prodded a nipple and got a sharp intake of breath before an utterance of 'cold' urged him to try more. "Make it warm then."

Slipping the metal tip into the waiting mouth he got to enjoy the show of Archie practically giving the baton fellatio. Sucking and moans could be felt through to the handle. Strangely his hips bucked as it occurred. _How lewd..._

Pulling it out slowly earned a mewl of disapproval as he clicked it to the lowest setting (nothing more than a startling shock) and all but chuckled at the loud yelp Archie wasn't able to stifle when he pressed it against the other nub.

"Didn't know..ya liked this stuff..." This time a whine escaped when he shocked the leaking slit, causing Archie's cock to twitch and chest stiffen. All this to dying the proud pirate's ears a brilliant scarlet in shame at how much his body was _**enjoying**_ the treatment. "Kinky- bastard-!"

"45 minute mark." He wanted to laugh at how quick the other was to crawling over to him. The last 15 minutes was now 'only **I** can touch you.' but no climax until after. At this point Maxie would count this as Archie's win. Yet it'd be no fun to cut it short.

"Take...toy-! Ngh...out, I...!"

"No." He knew the man just wanted something to _replace_ the toy but that would be breaking their rules. Instead he glided his palm over the straining erection and rubbed gingerly. Eyeing the look of bliss and frustration mixing as Archie neared his peak for the uptenth time. "Not a bad angle Archie...perhaps I **can** see us doing these things more often."

Archie didn't respond. Couldn't really. He was too busy biting down on the cushion between Maxie's legs and trying to keep his arms and knees steady on the floor as he was jerked off.

 _Last 5 minutes...Fufu..._

"Well, you've managed to impress me." Taking the little controller for the last time, he cranked it to the highest setting and watched the imposing swimmer became a sobbing mess. "I'll gladly go out with you."

Archie's muscles twitched taut and he had started rutting forward as another climax threatened to be staled. Taking pity on him, Maxie tugged the cock ring off and steeled himself at the arms and sheer _weight_ grabbing him for some sort of balance.

"Good boy." Archie lasted not a second longer; letting loose a howl that ripped out of his lungs as he came hard. Maxie stroked his hair as he milked him to a second one, his hand drenched and Archie himself shaking as he rode them out. Sweaty limbs seeking out his torso that the redhead happily supplied.

"..." The vibrator was discarded and if Maxie would've brought a camera...it was a lovely sight. His rival was still trembling from the aftershocks of his release. Mouth parted and looking positively exhausted with his head in Maxie's lap. "...you..."

"Hm..?" Archie leaned into the touch. Allowing the petting to slowly lull him to sleep.

"...three dates..." His voice came out husky and dry. "...owe me at least three!"

"Hphm...we'll see after the second one."


	21. Chapter 21

The beach was certainly not Maxie's idea of a fun time. Especially not during one of the hottest heat waves in the middle of July. The temperature wasn't what drove him away from public places however. He lived in Hoenn his entire life. A tropical region that would almost always get way too warm during the beginning of _spring_.

No, it had to be the multitude of tourists that flooded every orifice they could claim as an 'attraction.' Too many probing eyes and over eager strangers wanting to bother him about 'where he came from' and if 'he was a natural redheaded native.'

It really didn't help that his boyfriend was a total pervert either.

"Maxieeee!" He was in the process of putting on sunscreen after finding a spot far enough away from both the water AND the obnoxious beachgoers when Archie ran up in nothing but a speedo. "Ya done yet or what?"

"Sunscreen." A predatory glint in the other's dark blue eyes warned him ahead of time to the man's future actions. Grinning wildly Archie plopped down next to him under the umbrella and made grabby hands at the tube.

"I got it. Lemme just-"

"No." Maxie smacked them lightly away. He did laugh at bit at the offended look Archie shot at him for it before going back to apply it evenly on his face. "You may use it after I'm done but I would rather not get banned for _indecent_ behavior so early in the season."

"I don't need it."

"Mhm, like you didn't need it last month?"

"Okay for ONE thing-"

"I had to apply aloe vera on nearly every part of your body you were burned so badly." No matter how dark he was, Archie needed the protection as much as Maxie did. No ifs, ands, buts or self satisfied smirk his lover used as an excuse. "If you're good I'll do your back."

"'d rather ya _do_ the front..." It was whispered playfully in his ear. Causing a slight shudder down his spine at the already blanent want so early in the afternoon. "Since you have such nice hands...they really work my- OW!"

"Hand." Maxie had ignored the large hand steadily moving from his back towards his ass until a certain someone's fingers tried to tug open his swim trunks. He pinched Archie's cheek when he gave the warning, watching the frustration turn to sadness when he felt his lover's chin rest on his shoulder. "And if you keep acting like that YOUR hands will be the only thing working anything for you."

"Can I at least get a kiss?" _Ugh...that kicked puppy look..._

He only intended for a peck but of course Archie wouldn't have that. The pirate HAD to make it obvious and borderline suggestive for all to see. Making Maxie's head swim from lack of oxygen and an over eager tongue trying to coax him into action. Not noticing that he was being slowly lowered onto the towel-

"A-HEM." Nor the lifeguard glaring at them a few feet away. "Excuse me."

"Yo." Archie looked less than guilty as he sat back up. Cradling (and rubbing small circles into his neck) Maxie's head as the redhead folded his arms at the situation they were now in.

"I was informed of two adults acting shamelessly when there are children literally everywhere."

"Yeah? There's a couple screwin in the men's bathroom if ya _really_ want to break up some shit." He wanted to wipe the shit eating grin off his lover's face but the look of pure disgust the guard flashed at the information stilled any movement to suppress a chuckle.

"I-I...one moment." With a speed fueled with horror and rage, the man charged toward the changing areas at an impeccable pace.

"Archie."

"Ohhh don't give me that face; I'm doing THEM a service here!" Maxie was still annoyed yet the small smile he wore contrasting to Archie's equally amused but much larger one made them share a laugh. "God yer cute...'s not fair I can't...with so many fuckin people around..."

"There are children love." Archie just pouted at him. Typical.

"Uh..." The sudden look of worry made him follow the line of sight in...to...

"UGH." Maxie wanted to curse the damn family next to him. One of the brats had left their drinks in the sand and at some point it had fallen over. SOMEHOW the sugar liquid made it's way into his towel and into his **hair**. "Oh my- fu-disgusting...!"

"It's still wet so, the showers are over...fuck it come on." Archie ignored his fretting and pulled him up. Refusing to let his wrist go even as the outdoor shower stalls came into view. "They're communal so I'll hide in there with you so no weirdos try anything."

"And that plan has nothing to do with the fact we'll be locked in a private _shower_ together?"

"I'll be good!" Highly unlikely knowing the pirate, but Maxie wasn't in much of a place to complain. With a low click the tall wooden door bolted shut as he went about figuring the shower knobs to a proper temperature.

Oddly the hot water worked wonderfully and felt quite good despite the equally hot day. Unfortunately it'd wash away the sunscreen (meaning he'd have to reapply it) but also any sticky pink soda or juice or _**whatever**_ it was! His lover had grown quiet while he washed his hair too. Never a good sign.

"Archie?"

"Babe." Oh no. That was the pet name he only used when- "Shit ya look good like that..."

 _Do not humor him. Do not even look-_ But he did. Maybe Maxie was wrong (for once).

Of course he wasn't. He looked to see Archie leering at him and stroking an erection that was barely contained and clearly outlined by the speedo's fabric (or lack there of).

"N-not _here_." Maxie tried to keep his tone firm as his eyes struggled to ignore the dark pink tongue running over hungry lips pulled into an all too well known smile. Archie stalked over and pressed his back against the wall, quickly undoing his shorts and giving a hard tug downwards.

"Yes here, _**now**_. If yer quiet..."

"If I'M quiet?" He snorted at that. If anyone was the louder of the two, it was his water loving pirate.

"I wanna put it in. Please? I'm not gonna last long-" To prove his point Archie guided one of his hands over the outline, the heat and twitch of interest could be felt immediately. Maxie bit his lip as he found himself agreeing with a slow nod.

He didn't much trouble swinging his legs onto the other's waist, nor much discomfort could be felt when Archie came in in a single thrust. Considering how often they had sex, it really was a wonder his lover still claimed he was 'tight.'

"Come on babe I wanna hear ya..." Maxie tried to remind him they were in public. That there were people not too far away or worse less than a few _feet_ away. It grew increasingly more difficult to remember those facts when Archie bit down groans by sinking his teeth into the redhead's neck and shoulders.

They'd bruise for certain and he hadn't brought a shirt with him. He'd have to parade around with hickeys for all to see until...until...

"Courtney and Tabith-! Ngh, they'll...!"

"Good." What would his subordinates say? They'd think THIS was the plan all along and-! "They'll stop guessin and testin the waters with ya every time I'm not around. They need to figure it out already."

Maxie attempted to voice his distaste on finding out this way. Opening his mouth only served to fuel Archie's need for them to be loud. 'Sex isn't supposed to be quiet' he vaguely recalled him growling lowly before biting at his exposed chest while pretending not to hear the wood groaning at their combined weight.

True to his word, his lover didn't last too long. His head was starting to allow his voice to be free (and he wouldn't lie saying he didn't have a set of lungs himself) and the sudden (and certainly welcome) sensation of heat spreading inside him sent Maxie muffling them both with a sloppy kiss.

"Mm...I'll get ya a shirt but...damn I didn't..." Archie's breathing was more relaxed. Taking in the multitude of teeth marks (some already darkening too Maxie noticed) with both concern and pleased accomplishment. "...it'll take a few minutes for one of my bros to get here. Soooo...'nother roun- ow ow OW I'm **joking**...!"

"No."

"Not even to help put on yer sunscreen?"

"You're pushing your luck today Archie." He smirked at Maxie's flushing cheeks.

"But of course pet."


	22. Chapter 22

His head hadn't been feeling right ever since that Zinnia girl had raised a ruckus and claimed to be from another 'time' where mega evolution hadn't occurred. It had only been a slight throbbing at first; thinking it was just a result from the punch he received Archie wrote it off as an internal bruise.

Then he started blacking out, at first for seconds at a time. Then minutes. Then hours where he couldn't recall what he had been doing.

It started to scare him when his crew and friends said he acted funny when those episodes happened. Much too quiet. Dismissive and cold to everyone with an 'expression that didn't look like Archie at all.'

Then...then what he liked and disliked started to change. His wetsuit was untouched now. Opting out for black clothing he wasn't sure he knew how he got. His necklace had disappeared. As did the mega stone. He didn't feel like talking much anymore. Everyone didn't seem...right. Too loud and fake for him to bother carrying on a conversation.

The only feeling that grew steadily was the want to see his old rival. Maxie had been ill since the incident with the weird scamp and he hadn't seen nor heard of or from the redhead in weeks.

Concern had molded into impatience for him to come over.

Why Maxie would come over to his base...he didn't know.

At least...he thought so.

 _It was what they promised after all._

It took another 2 weeks for the former Aqua leader to disappear. Aogiri clenched the dark fist of his new body in agitation. The body was good enough. That was _fine_.

"But where the hell is Matsubusa...?" Their failed lives and promised rebirths had taken long enough in Aogiri's eyes. He missed surskit, his pokemon and even his old team.

He missed the redhead more though.

"Sorry for the wait." The voice was not as deep as he remembered. More mature and controlled but still holding the tone of someone ready to cackle into hysterics should something amuse him.

"Matsubusa?" Aogiri jerked up at the smiling redhead nearing his desk. His rival looked...so fragile now. No longer taller than him, Matsubusa's lean body had been compacted down to a thin and small frame. _With something covering his neck..._

"I have to say; not a bad deal you got. Not as attractive as the original but what can you do?" Glasses and many layers of clothing could only suggest the shorter end of the stick his rival had gotten in the deal. Still he seemed none too worried as he ran a hand over his bicep. "Fufufu...not bad at all. I'm jealous. My new body's a lot less sturdy...but it's softer so..."

"I could care less what yer body looks like." It was the truth. Though the new one held features of the past, Matsubusa was here. Was in front of him and smiling instead of cursing and hating him.

"Ever the smooth talker...and hey, I never said it was ugly. Just...not as good as it use to be." His hands wavered a bit when Aogiri reached out to grab his hips. Pulling him onto the bare desk that the other followed with little complaint. "What, no candle lit dinner first?"

"It's been a long time."

"It has." Matsubusa agreed with a soft smile that only grew when he kissed him roughly. All the years of repressed emotions and guilt spilled over in that moment. Their clothes were ripped off (not taken off or thrown; anything that couldn't be removed fast enough was torn open) as they personally inspected each other's new forms. "You filled out more."

"I'm afraid I'll break you..." His mind kept wandering back to Matsubusa's neck. Pale and sensitive looking and not at all damaged from his own stupidity-

"Does that thing even work anymore?" But his old rival knew better than to let his mind wander. Grinning that wild, mischievous look as he ran a hand up Aogiri's cock and sticking his tongue out when he groaned out a 'shut up.' "Then hurry up! I got here first you know."

"But ya took yer sweet ass time gettin here." He spread the milk white thighs wide while the owner dragged him down for a kiss. It didn't taste of alcohol as he expected. Not cigarettes or coffee either.

Just pure Matsubusa and the faintest hint of what he assumed was the previous soul. Making a small twinge of sadness scrape at his heart.

"They're not gone yet _Archie_. Just, sleeping for now. Especially with my old host; he had a LOT of mental strength to fend off everything I did. It'd take a lot more for them to disappear completely I think."

"Stay outta my head." He snarled as he edged in carefully.

"Stop being so easy to read than." The redhead only hissed a bit at the pain. Scrunching his nose a nose at the sensation steadily increasing between them. "Move already, since you didn't have the hindsight to bring lube...!"

"Yer own fault. I-"

" _ **Move**_." Matsubusa snapped. Baring his teeth in frustration before pulling him close and making him push to the hilt. It felt rushed and not fast enough at the same time.

They waited so long for this. To be together again. To have a second chance. Aogiri wasn't going to waste this time.

"H-harder! More!" So he obeyed what the other cried out for. Slamming himself in with more force than was probably necessary to get Matsubusa to moan out his name louder. Even as dull nails clawed at his back and he bit and sucked the redhead's neck until it was riddled with his mark. "Ao...giri...!"

"Matsu...let's stay together like this now."

"Em...barrassing...!" His old rival blushed at the statement, but didn't disagree.

The heat was better and sweeter than he imagined. Matsubusa was clutching onto him completely lost in his own pleasure and whimpering out his unguarded thoughts. If this was to be their new future...Aogiri might not be able to go back.

Their happiness over those of their body's' original owners.

He would be lying if he said he wouldn't fight for it.


	23. Chapter 23

_I can't believe I let them talk me into this..._ It was a few days before, or was it after? Team Aqua Leader Archie's birthday. So, naturally people wanted to give him a gift.

 _Naturally_ Maxie didn't really count himself included in the gift giving celebration considering the man and him were neither friends or anything more.

Somehow the pirate's admins had convinced the redhead to help them find 'the perfect' gift and was then offered a drink.

Which made him promptly fall asleep.

And he woke up tied to his neck in what felt like satin rope placed on a bed in a dark room.

Struggling only resulted in the knots tightening around his wrists, crotch and throat. Making breathing difficult as some of the rope rubbed against his more sensitive areas and forcing his already straining erection (he assumed they had put more in that drink then sleeping pills) to be squeezed sharply.

"Nnn..." Now was not the time to be getting off. Now was the time to try and escape the planned humiliation the water loving assholes were trying cause.

Moving caused pleasure to become the forefront of Maxie's thoughts however. And a person could not leave something without some kind of movement. Especially not in his current state.

The rope would loosen a bit after a minute of limp limbs, so he could use that to his advantage if-

"...f...fuck..." If every inch of rope couldn't be felt through his sweater and wasn't rubbing harshly against his chest and inner thighs. Jerking his head up to possibly look where he might be specifically made the knot on his throat particularly tight. Cutting off the air to very limited gasps and raising the feeling of shameful ecstasy to three times the norm.

 _D...disgusting I'm..._ Maxie's legs twitched in retaliation to being bond for so long and made a singular knot spread his ass wide against his hands attempts to stop it. _Good...good...it feels so...!_

"Haha! What are those guys talkin about a 'special gift' I- Holy shit Maxie are you okay?!" Strangely Archie didn't seem to laugh at his predicament. Instead acting very worried and scrambled to check him over. "T-this isn't what I...! Dammit they always take it too far! Hold on I got scissors, to...to um..."

 _I must look hilarious_. A stubborn leader reduced to drooling pervert in the span of a few hours. Archie must've thought so as well, since he cautiously reached out and pulled at a knot with wide eyes.

Whatever it was connected to squeezed _**everything**_ and sent Maxie's mind reeling as he moaned much too openly to be considered normal. It was hard to tell what was going on around him though. When had the lights been turned on? Had the rope always been blue? The lack of oxygen must've been getting to him.

"I-I...scissors, right!" Archie hesitated to move from his side. Looking very intent on doing it again and for the love of Arceus did Maxie want him to. A fading thought acknowledged the sensation of a hand trailing along the rope patterns before a violent tug forced him upwards at a painful arch and breathing cutting off to not be a possible option.

Somehow that forced him over the edge. Coming pitifully in the trap that showed off the growing wet spot like an attraction to a one man audience. When he could finally see something other than white, Archie was stroking his cheek and ever so gently loosening the knot around his neck.

"As...great, as that was. I'd really rather you not have something chokin ya. At all."

"'s fine..." God his voice sounded pathetically satisfied and _okay_ with it. "Wasn't expecting it but...'s very...nice."

"...really. Because-erm...we could...do this again, maybe. Preferably on our own terms and not...because my crew can be a lil too literal?" Archie looked very hopeful. It was almost kind of cute. Maxie still felt warm and eager so the next few words came out shamelessly.

"If you move a little slower...I could be up for a proper one right now."


	24. Chapter 24

He had always been skittish. Clumsy with his much too long limbs in a much too thin body that could not gain over a pound of weight no matter how much he ate. It never helped he had stopped growing in middleschool; stuck at a insufferably tiny height while his peers only kept towering higher and higher.

That made many people not take him seriously at a glance. Throw in his timid nature and inability to form a sentence at the drop of a hat he really felt incompetent compared to others his age. No matter how much he worked hard and studied it all went overlooked because he didn't _fit_ the ideal image of a scientist.

He still wanted to make a difference though. Thus, if he couldn't get his ideas off the ground, what if it became someone else's? Someone more...ideal?

They'd get their promotions for being brilliant. So intelligent and insightful while Maxie finally got to see the change he wanted. It didn't matter if he received no recognition. Not even a pat on the head. That didn't matter at all.

"What do ya mean that asshole got another promotion?! Max's been saying that for months and _**he**_ gets the credit?!" He could hear yelling from across the room. Instinctively he flinched at the booming voices growing louder with irritation. Attention being drawn to him was not something he enjoyed. Positive or no it would only make him wish he were smaller.

"Fuck man don't go screechin my ears off about it. If you have such an issue take it up with the shrimp, he's _right there_. Or better yet, complain to the damn boss."

"Fine. I will." Maxie just wanted to eat his lunch in peace. His kind of inedible mess of a meal with maybe one too many sweets dangling over the side. He wasn't too good at hiding the jump of surprise when one of the larger, younger rockets dropped on the seat next to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I...don't..." Maxie swallowed a bite of what he was pretty certain was a sandwich before answering. He doesn't want to see who it is. From the voice he could gather the culprit and he really doesn't want to look.

"Why did Proton get another raise? Why did you let him steal yer idea?" It was Archie. The other held in the word 'again' but he knew it was coming up next. Like always. "You were at the damn meeting. Why-...again why did he get yer credit?"

Archie...Archie meant well. Sure he was brash and a bit too blunt for many and he often held no filter for his opinions which wasn't good for a grunt but...

"It's fine...I'm not...the idea would be better suited for someone with more..." Experience. Confidence. Actually looking like a mature adult while Maxie still stood in his late teens wide eyed and confused. He kept his gaze forward, voice lowering to keep it from accidentally stuttering pathetically. "It's less whose it was but rather who put it into action. Thus-"

"That's bullshit!" He couldn't stop the wince when Archie slammed his fist into the table. "You work harder than all of 'em but when it comes to tally the scores they don't even put you in the race!"

Maxie liked that about him. Liked how he got angry for him. Frustrated and pissed about how unfair it all was. Sure he felt the same sometimes but it was for the good of everyone.

So he wouldn't complain.

* * *

"You don't have to come here Archie." It came out bad. It always did. The younger man always understood what he had _meant_ to say. 'Why are you visiting me when you could be doing anything else during your breaks or off time?'

"I like it here. 's quiet."

Maxie could never figure out what to say to that. Sometimes the other would ask what he was currently researching and he'd enthusiastically explain it the best he could so Archie wouldn't miss a detail. 'Why always something different than last time?' he'd often ask.

Maxie didn't have the heart to tell him how many of his ideas were scrapped for simply being bad. Not bad as they weren't legitimately good ideas. More that they weren't what the executives wanted. Not the questions they wanted answered.

This was nice in a way though. Archie sitting on of the stools watching him work (more like daydreaming in peace he thought) while he ran the numbers to solutions for the probability aspect of a theory.

He really liked the one he was currently doing. 50 pages in and Maxie could say with precision that it was entirely possible to follow through with this theory on mythos.

Until an executive walked into his room.

"What are you doing here grunt?" Ariana's voice shook his ears as she sneered at Archie. "Out. Leave this room at once. I don't want filth getting ideas."

He glared hard at her but obeyed. Stalking off to the door as Maxie handed her the notes. There was no glint of approval in her eyes. 4 pages in and she gave him a look of pity.

He tried not to back away when she threw the clipboard against the wall. Shouting about how stupid he was. How idiotic and simple of a child he would never stop being. His arms were kept to his sides as she howled and snarled at him.

Speaking would only make it worse. No matter how much they yelled for him to speak up responding would result in more berating and insults. He was still a grunt. This was to be expected. A constant test of 'how much are you willing to take to get to the top.'

Besides, Ariana was no where near as bad as Archer. The blue haired man only a few years older than him and already so close to the leader. A ruthless and rather frightening individual who would do anything and dispose of anyone who dared to get in the way.

"I understand."

"If you do, then what will you research next?" A loaded question. Maxie didn't want to study the same thing everyone else was. Mew and cloning and...it was all boring and it resulted in nothing _new_.

"I...I could apply my current findings to the cloning project..." She smiled happily at that. Of course she would. It's the one thing any of the executives could agree on. The only thing they equally wanted.

"About time you used that brain of yours."

* * *

Archie was never good at following orders. Listening sure he could do. Helping yeah.

Being ordered around and treated like shit? No. No he wasn't good at that at all. He regretted joining team rocket. And by all means he wanted to LEAVE.

But Maxie was here. Shy and sweet and so damn _intelligent_ Maxie. It, _**he**_ , was the only thing stopping him from quitting. They weren't together or anything (but by everything right in the world he WANTED to) and Archie had to admit they could barely be considered friends.

He stayed for the little things. Being able to watch the tiny scientist during his breaks and sometimes bothering him on his day off. Trying not to scare him away with his normally loud voice and temper.

Trying to make the other laugh. It was such a sight to see when he managed it. So whenever those damn executives took advantage of Maxie, he would push back. Be disruptive. Be rude. Be _himself_.

This time they went too far. The myths and old region lore his friend had been studying had been, at least in Archie's mind, beyond brilliant. And they were mostly _Hoenn_ brand myths. Lore with proof and facts and things that could be recreated. More than that...

Maxie had tried so hard. Worked so unbelievably hard on that thesis paper only for that bitch Ariana to scream at him. He's glad he forgot to shut the door behind him. That he finally heard how exactly they treated the very person they should be asking for help from.

Had it been another grunt he would've broken the person's jaw right there. Gender didn't matter. Their reasons didn't matter. He might not be able to hit one of the higher ups, but he could fuck with them.

Archie waited nearby until she left. Slipping back inside to see Maxie cradling his head between his hands on a chair. He wanted ask if he was okay. If he wanted Archie to do something. Anything. And dammit he'd just about do _anything_ the redhead suggested.

Instead he picked up the now cracked clipboard and placed it on the desk.

"I'm fine..." It was clear he wasn't but Archie knew better than to argue a point right then.

"Come on, let's get somethin to eat. I don't know which guy, but one of them bought a cake and no one touched it yet so..." A shortcake that likely cost the man a pretty penny left to go bad after a failed reconciliation. Maxie needed a pick me up though, so it would serve a greater purpose. Slowly he raised his head, a look of suppressed anger boiling in those dark brown eyes that nearly made them light up red. Archie wanted to see the day the scientist finally stopped obeying orders.

The day Maxie lost his temper and gave Team Rocket the hell they deserved. For now he'd be happy with coaxing him to the cafeteria and stealing the treat to eat.

Never mind the strange looks when he'd explain what he had been doing on his days off. Nor the pissed off glare of a executive when they spotted him near the scientist dorms during breaks for the 15th time that month. They were bonding and for once Archie felt happy about his decision to stay.

* * *

This was becoming embarrassing. Thinking of a friend in _that_ manner was shameful and a complete betrayal to their trust!

Yet those intrusive thoughts kept invading his mind whenever he was alone. Thankfully never when Archie was there with him. That in itself would too horrible to bear; he'd never be able to look the man in the eyes again.

Maxie tried to limit the time they spent together to no avail. Each time Archie would ask if he could stay a bit longer and he couldn't bring himself to refuse the grunt such a simple request all because HE was the one at fault.

Since the incident with Ariana Archie would linger closer than before. Touches seemed to last longer (even if they were just a hand on his shoulder or chaste hug) and every lingering gaze made his cheeks flare up more and more and...god he was becoming delusional wasn't he?

Thinking he needed to just hide away for abit Maxie took a sick day and locked himself in his room. He didn't bother getting up and didn't have the courage to say anything to Archie about it. Content to just squeeze his pillow and ignore any dirty thoughts that might pop up.

 _M...maybe...if...I couldn't..._ Maybe if he just rid himself of the tension in his body they would go away...? But...then he'd be thinking of Archie while...he...

"Max! Ya there? I heard you were sick-" Loud banging on his door caused him to jolt up and shakily walk over. _Breath...he just wants to check on you...to make sure you're okay..._

* * *

It worried him when they said Maxie hadn't shown up for work. The redhead never got sick OR took days off. So the moment he was on break he rushed over to the scientists' quarters and knocked on his door.

A few minutes went by of silence before it finally opened to reveal a sleep ridden young man still in his pajamas and clutching a pillow. Archie felt his face heat up at the night and day comparison that coaxed him to push back the strands of loose bangs and...

"You...don't look so good. I uh...brought some soup if...can I come in?" Maxie's face was tinted red and he looked to be sweating a bit. His words didn't seem to register for a second before flushing out a 'yes, sorry' and letting him inside.

The room was a simple as usual; nothing more than a desk, a bookshelf and a bed with drawers for clothes. Maxie wasn't a guy who needed much to be comfortable. It actually bothered Archie at the amount of bare minimal essentials he'd survive off of.

"Please excuse the...bareness. I haven't been using the room all that much so..." The same excuse tumbled out like he should be apologizing. Archie shook his head and tried to laugh it off.

"Naw. I didn't come over to judge yer interior decorating bro."

"Still you...mentioned before it was rather...dull." Curse his past self for that unconscious comment.

"Yer my main focus here. We can worry about furnishing your place later." Yes. Smooth. So smooth he couldn't contain the smirk at the dark blush lighting up Maxie's ears. "So what ya got? Flu?"

"A-ah...well it's, erm...not quite..." Not waiting on him to finish, Archie walked over and felt the other's forehead with his hand.

"You got a fever goin on. You take some medicine already?" Maxie's skin was warm and soft to the touch. Using the excuse of double checking he lightly brushed his hand over the redhead's cheeks too. His friend fumbled out a 'yes' before hiding his face in the pillow. "...Max."

Archie called again, inching closer as Maxie peeked out with a whimpered 'what.'

"You're not really sick...are ya?" There was no medicine around, and while the other was warm he wasn't sickly warm. "Come on...be honest with me."

"...no."

"Then why did ya lie? Did you want to play hooky today?" Maxie didn't answer, instead refusing to look at him as he shook his head. "...were you trying to avoid me?"

His friend nodded guilty. "I...was but not- it's not your fault."

Archie was baffled at the admission. Why did he suddenly not want to see him? Had Archie gotten too touchy for the others liking? Came on too strong? If Maxie didn't want to be anything more than friends he'd gladly-

"I'm...a horrible friend." There was so much guilt in the confusing sentence Archie wanted to hug him. Maxie wasn't a bad friend. So why did...he...? "Thinking about...things I shouldn't."

"Huh?" Did he hear him correctly? 'Thinking things he shouldn't'...?

"I-I understand if you no longer wish to be friends...!"

"W-woah woah hold yer ponytas; _what_ are you talking about? What things? Like hanging out or kissing and hugging or lewd shit-" At the word 'lewd' Maxie's face lit up like a firecracker. Hitting Archie like a ton of bricks when he understood. "Oh... _ **OH**_."

"Please don't hate me...I was happy to be friends-! Really!" Archie could only stand there stunned while the other panicked. _Maxie's been thinking about me like that? All this time?_

"How long." He managed to murmur in a daze.

"I..." Maxie looked at the floor and shifted uncomfortably. "A few months..."

He walked in front of him and shoved him on the bed with that.

"Wh...what are?!" Climbing ontop of him gave the lovely view of a wriggling and violently blushing redhead torn between fearful and curious.

"If anyone one asks, I'm helping to break your fever but...do you want me to? We don't gotta do anything if you don't want to." Archie was getting nervous himself. Things were moving fast and he only knew bits and pieces about this kind of thing from books. "I uhm...well I haven't...with anyone else so..."

"Me neither. I've researched about it some but u-um..." That damn pillow was still between them. Allowing Maxie to hide his face while Archie got stuck red as beet in the open. "Maybe...go slow...?"

"Yeah I'll just, ya know...we could just try touching for now. You don't gotta do anything."

Pushing down his pajama pants, Archie glanced up every so often to make sure Maxie was okay with what he was doing. Lightly he stroked the redhead's erection through his underwear, following the little noises as to what he liked to make him louder.

"Tell me to stop if-"

"N-no don't...!" He swallowed hard at the desperate plea. Trying to ignore the leg between his thighs rubbing little circles into his already straining hard on.

"Yer doing that on purpose...!" Tearing the pillow out from Maxie's hold he forced open the pajama top and ran a tongue over an exposed nipple. Making the one under him arch and moan his name in such a manner Archie would swear he was teasing him with his voice.

"!" So in retaliation he squeezed and nipped along Maxie's chest to his navel before sucking on the outline of a ready to burst member. Softly he could hear the other warning him but Archie chose to ignore it to kiss him and grind them both into finishing. Maxie came hard; holding in a muffled scream and digging his nails into broad shoulders that made Archie follow soon after.

They were both left panting and sweating on the bed with his friend hugging him limply. Shifting a bit Archie could see the pleased and relaxed smile gracing Maxie's face.

"So...you still look a little feverish..." The redhead cracked an eye open and gave a 'seriously?' pout.

"At least give me minute...we can't all be _young_ Archie." Ooooh he liked this new sarcastic Maxie.

"Hehe...can't help it yer just-" They froze at the ringing on his belt and glancing at the time Archie grimaced.

"Yeah I'm-"

"You're 15 minutes late." Proton's voice crackled loudly in his ear. "You better have a good excuse."

"Got sick from the puke they served this morning. Just finished."

"You better have. Be here in 5 or you're being put back in the warehouse." With that the receiver clicked off. Maxie looked up at him with worry.

"You should hurry; the moving dock is a good 20 minute walk-" Archie kissed him hungrily before sitting up with stiff legs.

"I'll probably visit tonight, if ya want, need to break that fever with lots of _medicine_ yeah?"

"Just...go do your job!" He laughed as the pillow hit his side. Maxie redder than his hair but **smiling**.

Yeah...he's glad he stayed.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a weird feeling; being able to just walk around his ex rival and mortal enemy's base with the Magma grunts not sparing him a glance as they went about their daily chores. No admins bothered him as he went right up into their boss's office either. Even after months it still felt surreal.

 _Now...where's that file Maxie told me to get...?_ His lover had a multitude of meetings to attend to this week and the file he needed for them had gotten misplaced when he left. Archie wasn't doing anything today so why not earn some brownie points by helping out the redhead?

 _Plus it'll give me some time to snoop around his room...hehehe_. Not that Maxie had anything to hide from him. They had been friends once long ago, and then enemies and now _lovers_ so any piece of info that needed to be found out would have been dug up already. Still, finding something odd to tease the other about later was always worth it.

Last time he had found the ancient remains of college Maxie's porn collection. It wasn't bad shit either; rather quality if he said so himself. Kinky as hell too. Something Archie _loved_ to experience. _...except that one video..._ A brand new dvd left untouched from Maxie's eldest brother as a joke (or was it? He could never tell and Maxie sure as hell didn't want to talk about the weird stuff his sibling was into) that his lover refused to watch. Archie did and BOY did he regret it. It literally wanted to make him go see a priest. Or cry. Probably both.

"Found ya!" The file was in a desk drawer (that he for sure knew WASN'T supposed to be in) so he happily waltzed over to the bedroom with it in hand. "Now then..."

Maxie's room had quite an amount of knick knacks he kept around that really showed what kind of person he was. From the rocks and stones of his archeology days to the overstuffed Banette doll Maxie's other older brother made for him that he had kept against Archie's paranoia sitting on the bed.

 _Or the number of 'toys' he keeps under the bed._ Archie didn't mock the guy for being frustrated during their enemy days. Hell he had a few _items_ himself that kept him sane (or from fucking the Magma Leader against the wall every time they crossed paths) during those times too. Now they had each other for that so they didn't get as much use as they use to.

"Hell-o what do we have here...?~" On the nightstand sat the old phone Maxie use to use back in their rival days. Sometimes he'd still use it but for the most part it was used to tinker with. Honestly his boyfriend had a technology addiction it was no wonder the robot girl and makuhita man all bonded over their need for new models (even if they had to make them themselves).

"...? What's this?" Flipping through the old pictures and videos Archie was halted by a screen asking for a password for a video. A very specific one made about 3 weeks ago. "Hm...? Whatcha hidin from me Max?"

Maybe it was a video about his pokemon? Both of them spoiled their pokemon but Maxie was a little more secretive on just how _badly_ he spoiled them. Which was a lot. Man was not cold hearted at all. No matter how much he pretended to be.

After 3 failed attempts at hacking it (guessing it) he succeeded by vaguely remembering a word Maxie's eldest had used to describe Archie. Mo...? A mook? Shrugging at the weird word (Maxie had yelled at him for it so it was probably an insult) he clicked the play button.

Instantly his jaw dropped and he nearly dropped the damn phone too. Maxie, naked and pleasuring himself in front of the recording camera, while moaning Archie's name.

He was using one of his toys (his favorite one), the thick dark orange XL dildo that sometimes made Archie feel threatened. It was ribbed and vibrated and was actually _bigger than him_ but Maxie always took it with little effort. Well, little effort, and a shit ton of ecstasy.

His lover was a size queen, and yeah that was great considering Archie always had problems being too large for most people. But that thing was almost a foot long and a good 2 inches thick! Using it made the redhead quiver and drool with every thrust. Shaking with pleasure and more than happy to go straight to the base.

Archie had every right to feel threatened. It was Maxie's _favorite_ though...! And it was certainly fun to use it **on** him but-!

"Archie...!" The video was still playing, and a good 6 minutes long. _Definately_ something to use when his lover wasn't around. Or when he was. _Actually..._

Sending the video to his phone, he dialed up the redhead himself. Hand idly stroking himself as waited for Maxie to picked up.

"Archie? Did you find the file?"

"Yep. It was in the brown desk."

"Ugh I told him to file it in the cabinets why did he-"

"I also found the video." A long silence followed that sentence. Archie could hear movement in the background. Probably moving to a more secluded place for them to...

"You ass that was for your birthday!" Huh. So he did follow through on the bet. Not quite the way he expected to but...

"Ya know I was just fuckin with ya right? When I won the bet and said you had to make me a dirty video?" That bet was months ago. Something silly that he wanted (well he did sort of want one) to embarrass his lover with.

"I am a man of my word. Or, at least, I WOULD be if a certain pirate would stop going through my things." Maxie was blushing, Archie could tell that without looking at him. "Well, I still held up my end. Besides, that's the edited version."

"Edited? How long is the original?"

"About an hour and a half. I cut out the slow parts-"

"Max holy shit almost 2 hours?! That's kinda, heh, er wait no, what do you mean ya cut out the slow bits?! Those are my _favorite_!" The parts where Maxie's struggling to lift his hips any higher and whining to just be fucked senseless...literally the BEST parts. "I want the original! Where is it?"

" _ **Away**_. That'll have to be your new gift." Ugh he sounded so smug. If Archie didn't find that part of him so hot too he'd...! Do something!

"...I want us to make a video." Looking up at the ceiling in thought he continued. "In front of that large mirror you got."

"Archie I have a meeting in 10 minutes I swear to god-"

"And fuck you myself with that toy of yers. Make you watch yerself come nice and close." The sharp intake of breath on the end of the line made him smirk. Maxie was thinking about it. "If you edited that...that means you must've watched yerself a couple of times...you touch yerself at all?"

"I hate you."

"I'll take that as a yes ya kinky bastard." Archie did feel a _little_ bad about making his lover pop a boner before a big thing. "Also your toy is bullshit."

"And you killed it." The soft chuckle meant it worked. "It's automatic."

"The damn thing thrusts too?! That's it! It has to go Max!"

"Are you seriously scared of a _toy_?"

"Its gonna replace me!" Maxie was laughing hard despite Archie being totally serious. "Don't laugh!"

"I can assure you Archie, I'm not going to leave you for a machine. As nice as it is." It wasn't as reassuring as he wanted it to be, but it was good enough for now. "And I'll think about your...idea."

"...fine." Archie pouted, eyeing the phone with a glare. "Can I at least have a hint?"

"No."

"Jerk."


	26. Chapter 26

"Sir please-"

"Things need to be done Tabitha." Pulling away from his subordinate he inspected the wrapped wound and deemed it well enough to continue the daily chores. "Simply make sure to take extra precaution when handling the merfolk until their heat is over."

"I-I...yes sir." Tabitha murmured softly, holding back the natural utterance of 'please don't work anymore today.' that Maxie would never heed. A staff of 3 had to feed and keep their newest school of mermaids from harming each other (or the other handlers) during their first primal heat as a newly formed clan.

That meant at least 20 merfolk per 1 handler until the pairs would be (naturally) made and the majority would be calmer and a whole lot less territorial (and temperamental).

"Sir Maxie...I would like to handle...trade alpha to Tabitha." Courtney muttered insistently. The younger man instantly grew rigid at the thought.

"Oh no, don't you push that on me. I dealt with that obnoxious sharpedo for 3 WEEKS-"

"So loud..." She motioned to cover her ears. "Howling at all hours...ugh..."

"He's in _heat_." Oh. Yes. _**That**_ one. "At least, he should be. If neither of you will do the job I-"

"It'd be dangerous for you to go alone sir. Especially now that you're...injured."

"I'm aware of the risks but annoying or no he needs to be fed. As do the others. I can't have half our team in one place for a long period of time because of paranoia." Absently mindedly he squeezed his fist, feeling the strain of the bandage trying to close the shallow bite mark on his palm. The pain was only moderate. Nothing to be worried over so long as he kept it clean. "I should be back before noon. Also, be careful of Sasha, her nest is near the shallow end of the rock pile so she should be expecting eggs any day now."

"Got it!"

"Understood..." Both saulted him before getting to their jobs. Maxie set to work on getting the metal tin with that days meal. As well as a stun baton should anything go amiss (special or no, an angry mermaid still had the ability to rip you to shreds at a moments notice).

The walk over to the solitary tanks was quiet save for the low hums of other merfolk trying to court one another with beautiful melodies.

Making it odd that one of the highest ranking Alpha males in the clan only seemed to be able to make noises resembling screeches or battle roars. The closer he got to the building, the louder the sound of those roars seemed to get. Once in awhile dropping to a low, almost lonely sounding whine whenever the door twitched open a bit.

As soon as the door WAS open however, there was a loud splash and another attempt at a roar as he circled 'his' rock.

"Enjoying making a ruckus Archie?" The large merman looked up for a moment in confusion. Clicking a bit before sending him a dirty look as he perched himself back on the rock to watch him.

 _Three clicks...well he isn't angry yet._ Clicks resounded a greeting in many ways a bark did for a dog; mostly for humans as a way to express something. One click was typically a neutral, disinterested greeting while two (in the case of the particularly LARGE but gentle sharpedo that liked Tabitha) spoke of excitement and general happiness to see them. With the Archie, it was always three clicks directed squarely at Maxie.

Honestly he wasn't sure what that meant. The Alpha never seemed fond of the redhead since they had found him with 2 other very injured mermaids (often switching from two clicks to screeching, which was a very obvious 'I find your presence in my territory threatening, go away right now' on a whim). He had gotten better, or at least _handleable_ when the three decided on bringing the many clanless merfolk together to form a working hierarchy. That went out the window the second week of mating season with the Alpha refusing to let anyone (mermaid or human alike) near him or the feeding area.

Naturally Archie was put in solitary until he calmed down but that only seemed to agitate him MORE. Howling and thrashing about wildly in a show of dominance to anyone around. Maxie managed to at least make the THRASHING stop by putting a rock in the middle of the water that allowed him to seem taller than everyone else. It worked.

"Come eat before your food rots."

Archie watched him put the meat onto the food slab (a hanging metal bowl that encouraged the sea people to use their upper arms and spend a small amount of time on land) but did not move. As usual.

 **This** is what took so long during feeding time; getting the Alpha to eat (and if left unattended he would not eat in favor of more howling) which meant waiting.

A _**lot**_ of waiting. During this period Maxie would take off those annoying sandals and fiddle with the cellphone Courtney had gotten him for his birthday. It didn't look very different from an ordinary phone, but the multitude of apps that didn't seem to exist on others of the same model perplexed him greatly. Mostly dealing with their work (Name generators? Really?) and a musical rhythm game from Kanto some people were currently into.

A soft string of clicks made him flinch (why were they so close?!) before noticing the large, half human fish pouting near his feet. Their eyes locked and Archie dragged himself closer. Practically laying on top of Maxie's lap with his large hands planted firmly next to his hips so he couldn't flee.

"Why have you not heeded my calls?" The typically bubbly and rich voice came out harsh and heavy. Thick with strain and overuse (as well as irritation) Maxie noticed as he mourned the fact (should things go decently) that he'd now reek of fish the rest of the day.

"Why did you decide you could just throw tantrums and attack your clan members?"

"They kept panderin to me. I don't want any of them as my mate." That sentence was worrying. As was the distance closing in on his back and the sand. The stun rod was out of reach and Archie's face was much too in reach. "Omega...?"

"W-who are you calling-?!" Maxie held in a yelp as the Alpha merman rubbed his face against his neck. His soaked beard still tickling the redhead's skin and making it smell of sea water. The other's skin felt cold to the touch and made him shudder when a breeze reminded him of the thin shirt and trunks now very wet and sticking to him uncomfortably.

"...o-oh." With a jolt the merman pushed himself up. Eyeing Maxie with a thick blush as he looked on with a sudden realization. "I...why you never came...my song..."

 _Song...?_ In reality, the merfolk were no 'mermaids' but of domesticated sirens. Versions that fed on animals instead of people and could be handled without fear of being drowned out of instincts. They mated by constructing a song for those who they wished to be with, and siren's mated for life.

"I never sang my song for you." Maxie tried to find a reason to stop him. Of the difference in species, the fact they weren't compatible, the fact they were both _male_. Nothing seemed to bother the alpha who blushed a bit harder when he grumbled out. "I...know we can't have offspring. It saddened me greatly at first but...I won't let that black haired human Alpha to touch you. I will be more than content with you alone."

 _Black haired...? Tabith-? No even the others said..._ He groaned at the realization HE made; his boss, the owner of the land had visited a few times. Archie had reacted very poorly at the time but since it had been so soon after bringing him in everyone assumed he was still adjusting. _Black haired...alpha...sounds like Giovanni._

He didn't have much more time to grimace about the misunderstanding as a melody filled his head. Archie's voice was still lovely even after the weeks of strain, singing a hauntingly hypnotic song that caused something under his skin to grow hot. _It sounds...sweet but..._ Low and longing but sadness dripping into the ends that made his body twitch as if his nerves were on fire.

"Omega...my omega..." Maxie tried to speak but felt his jaw was numb and his tongue heavy in his mouth. The alpha- no _his_ alpha- wait... _w-wait what am I...?_ "...was it not enough?"

His mind was muddled. Sweat clung to him even though it was cool. Every ounce of shame stung fiercely as he whimpered out. "Alpha...need you..."

Archie's demeanor changed with that utterance. Clawed hands forced off his clothes with extreme effort on not just ripping them off. Eyes dark and gleaming as he pulled Maxie close and opened his mouth once more.

A single note this time, making what little resistance Maxie felt melt into ache. He truly felt like he was burning up, begging things no normal person would say under the most extreme circumstances.

"Maxie...my Omega...mine." He should've been worried about the sharp rows of teeth brushing against his shoulder and throat with every intent to bite down. Of the nails all but breaking the skin as Archie held him still. Of everything logically _**wrong**_ with this situation instead of aiding the Alpha in getting into a better position and eagerly anticipating the undeniable fact he would be claimed.

There wasn't any preparation. None was needed with how easily the other slipped in despite the sheer size. The cock was already leaking and swollen and made the awful heat cease for moment. A single moment of blissful chill that forced the aching feeling to be filled to be of the most importance.

"Al-ah...need...more...Arch-" Maxie couldn't get the words to form correctly. He didn't need to. Not that his Alpha was doing much better; drooling and running his palm over the redhead's chest gently as he fully unsheathed and started moving.

The pace was desperate and rough, teeth sinking into his neck as he cried out to go faster. Harder. _To breed him_.

Accidently his hand stroked alongside a thin membrane near a fin and made the already moaning mess of a siren fumble into whimpers. Repeating the action gained him a hand scrambling to stop him from running his fingers under the delicate flesh.

"S-stop th...! I'll finish too...if you keep...! Dammit **listen** to me!" There was no anger in the shout. More just frustration and lust as he slammed forward in retaliation.

They weren't going to last long. Both sides were clinging to one another as they neared climax. Maxie nearly felt his his eyes roll back at the sheer amount of cum pumped into him when they came. A tinge of pain registered as well as the smell of blood mixed in with sex through the pleasure.

When he was able he looked up to see Archie kissing his injured hand softly. The wrapping off and wound bleeding freely down the side of his arm.

"It's fine, just..." His stomach felt oddly full and any warmth nicely limited. Even soft the large member left him internally satisfied. "They weren't very happy with us moving you."

"And now they will know who ya belong to." Back to acting like the normal Archie. He was puffing out his chest with pride as he struggled to put the wrap back on. Instead letting Maxie do it and just lick off the blood on his lips. "What...erm...what do humans do after...?"

"YOU have to eat. I have to go back to feeding the others- ngh..." Sitting up after he pulled out had the unpleasant sensation of the sticky liquid running down his bare legs into the sand. "...first to rinse off, then..."

"You'll come back? N-not that I don't think ya will but- some humans...they don't...after all we just...it's a big deal. You reacted to my song."

Maxie looked at the siren, in the odd series of events, that technically would be his lover now. Watching the pleading look as he responded with a heavy sigh. "I know. It's...this isn't what I ever expected to happen but- it did happen. So...yes, I'll come back."

Archie beamed at him. Again making those low three clicks but followed with two loud ones that made him smile at the pure joy the other exhibited.

"Now get back in the water before you dry up. I couldn't carry you back in _normally_."

"Hmph...my Omega is bossy." Grabbing the food his Alpha (it...felt oddly naturally saying that) grumbled as he dragged himself back towards the shallows.


	27. Chapter 27

To say he wasn't in the best of moods was a sugar drowned lie. Struggling against the bruising hold Archie had on his wrists may be futile but he'd be damned if he didn't make this as difficult as possible for the pirate.

"Ya made me look like an idiot!" His lover snarled. Tightening his grip as his free hand forced up Maxie's head to look at him. He knew that this was coming the moment the other said he wanted sex.

"And what were you doing before that? Your pathetic attempt at making a fool of _me_ didn't require me to say anything." He gritted his teeth as he spoke back. Archie's fingers squeezed his jaw painfully as he stared defiantly at him. Damn him for making it look as if neither had progressed since their probation...! "All because you couldn't keep your mouth shut-"

"It's YOUR fault!" Archie forced Maxie's mouth open, making teeth smash together and the taste hinting of iron. Glaring turned to a smirk when the pirate pulled back with a yelp; a drop of blood running down his chin from a split lip. "You BIT me?!"

"You were being a brat."

"Ya fuckin prick!" One large hand grabbed his face, effectively covering his mouth and nose as Archie ground their hips back and forth in a violent rhythm. Cloth rubbed harshly on both of their skins but neither seemed to care.

Maxie jerked against the restraints, trying to gain back the air he was losing fast to no avail. It was making him dizzy. His anger diluting for the sensations of his lover getting himself off on friction alone. Pleasure being the only thing he could recall when his body shut down and he blacked out as he finished still fully clothed.

As soon as the struggling stopped Archie knew they could continue. Carefully he removed his hands and cringed at the bruises already forming on Maxie's hands and neck.

And, he knew he wasn't supposed to, that everything was as fine as always, but he checked to make sure his lover was breathing. Just in case they pushed this too far. That thought always scared him; lingering for too long, that the struggling might actually be for a reason, that Archie would..have...

Stripping them of their clothes, he gave Maxie a soft kiss before biting down hard on his shoulder. Giving a rude awaking to the redhead now clawing at his back after his first high was reached. It felt good to be able to just fuck, not make love or screw but to fuck the ever living hell out of his old rival until every last shred of stress and rage was used and out of them.

Pounding the redhead into a screaming mess while they decorated one another in shades of red and purple. Pretending not to limp in front of the other tomorrow before and after meetings. Cursing the Magma leader for being able to hide his marks while Archie only had his open wetsuit and quick thinking excuses.

Later laughing at the concern their friends expressed on Maxie's apparent 'problem.' Calling him a sadist as the pirate texted him where he wanted to have a quickie at that moment.

Their relationship was odd, but fulfilling and, in Archie's eyes, rather healthy.

Considering who they were.


	28. Chapter 28

Archie had a weakness. It was pathetic. Laughable even. But the fact of the matter was that no human being should ever look that good in uniform.

It had been something he noticed back in highschool; the clean and proper way they wore their clothing, the way they held themselves after so many years of schooling and learning, and the sheer amount of pride they had for their craft left Archie drooling and popping hard ons left and right.

"Yer...since when did...?" Maxie looked good in 'proper' clothes. Vests and dress pants or suits usually ended up with Archie bent over and trying his damnest to not ruin the other's fancy outfit. So the day he walked in on his fiance donning a doctor's coat and nice slacks was like a real life wet dream.

"Oh...I never told you? I use to be a doctor-er...well I have my license anyway. With things calming down after Kyogre and Groudon I was thinking about going back."

Archie never agreed to something so quickly in his life. It took awhile to work up the courage to ask about possibly doing something naughty involving Maxie in a doctor's uniform, and their sex life was great without ever indulging in his secret fetish but...

This didn't feel worth it.

"Are you coming out sometime today Archie?" He could hear his lover call him through the door as he fidgeted in place. The stockings felt weird on his legs and just how the hell did Maxie find something like _this_ in his size?!

"...this is stupid. I LOOK stupid." He walked out of the bathroom red faced and glaring at the smiling man inspecting his 'uniform.'

"I'd say you make a fine nurse." Archie rolled his eyes at the comment, trying to shoo away hands insistent on pulling up the short skirt of the 'sexy nurse' lingerie they had agreed on. "Although I may like the little ensemble from that kalosian store-"

"You would ya pervert! You have an addiction with see through shit I swear!"

"You picked it out."

"That doesn't matter!" Any other time he'd happily prance around in the leggings and panties dyed a royal blue that Maxie never seemed to get enough of but right now he couldn't get over how ridiculous he looked. While his lover stood there smug and eyeing him like...that.

"So...what? You wanted me to give you a 'check up?'" Stupid sexy grin in that stupidly attractive silk vest...!

"See this was dumb. I should've never ask-ed, don't...!" It seems Maxie no longer had an interest in pretending. Amusement obvious as he pressed two fingers under the skimpy skirt and thin panties (white with a red cross because it was that horrid) to stroke along his ass.

"I never took you for the doctor kink type Archie, I thought the uniform fetish stopped at maids." Now THAT had been a good night; Maxie dressed as a french maid with all the trimmings before he used his high heel to fuck his 'master' to high heaven. Fortunately they were getting to that part as Archie was guided over to his desk. Legs quaking as the fingers plunged into him and rocked his erection on a sanded corner. "...you know, they're having a national prostate exam at the clinic."

"...nd yer-! Uh...tellin me this...WHY?" It should've been obvious what the other meant but right now his head was fogging over with getting his lover to replace the fingers with what he **really** wanted.

"Hmph...it means," During the quiet he felt his cheeks grow hotter at the squelching sounds Maxie made when the third finger was thrusted in. "I suppose I could give you a _real_ check up. Professional and...authentic."

Archie squirmed at the thought. Screwing in a busy hospital...? That'd...be...

"Plus; you'd have something shoved up your ass with someone watching and it'd be completely normal."

"T-that's..."

"Did you not know that...? I have to finger you until you come and a nurse will be watching the entire time." Dirty. Filthy. What Maxie was suggesting would be dancing on the line of a illegal malpractice...! "I bet you'd like it; having someone watch."

Archie had never considered it really. He wasn't one to share so threesomes were never an option so the only other way a person could watch them would be without their knowledge.

"Stop talking and fuck me already." His lover chuckled a bit at that. This was still embarrassing, but the promise of doing something so perverse was too good to pass up.

"Very well. I'll be sure to set up an appointment this week for you."

"Wear the nice suite then." The click of a bottle opening made him relax and arch back impatiently. "Ya know, the one with the red tie."

"Whatever you want love."


	29. Chapter 29

Maybe he should've been a little more patient. Maybe more tolerant considering they had just reconciled their differences. OR, maybe Archie should've stopped being a careless little shit.

In the course of 3 days, he had managed to ruin an thesis paper by accidentally putting it with the garbage that needed to be shredded, fried Maxie's computer when he knocked over a coffee cup, and broke the office door by throwing it open too harshly and shattering the glass everywhere.

No, Maxie was sick of the half assed apologies. Of the 'it was an accident so it's fine if I just say sorry' attitude. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Which led to their current situation. Standing over a very tense Archie trying desperately to keep the body chocolate from dripping onto the bedding as Maxie added more to the small puddle.

"Remember dear, if so much as one drop touches the sheets I'm sending you home as you are." A little lesson with a consequence. "Blue balls and all."

"I-I said I was sorry!"

"Hmm right, like an hour ago when you threw out the cake Courtney made." That had been the final nail in the coffin for Maxie. Now he'd have his treat and Archie would learn how to truly be careful.

"I...didn't...!" Archie groaned as he ran his tongue over a whipped cream covered nipple. Rolling it and sucking harshly before moving onto the other one. The saltiness of his lover's sweat mixed rather well with the overpowering sweet sugar. "Ya can't seriously expect me to just stay like this all night...right?"

"Depends on how well you act." Maxie smiled at the look of fear registered on Archie's face. "This is the punishment game. But, so far, you've been good. How about..."

Walking across the room, he fetched a condom and stretched it with his fingers. Walking back he gave a chuckle at the horror and violent head shake the pirate managed.

"Y-you can't think I can handle you riding me with-?!"

"No no...I'm not that horrible. You will, however, handle that while I blow you." Color drained from his face, but the resolve to do it was still very much there. "If you can do that, not only do I forgive you but you get a reward."

"A..reward?" He said it slowly. Almost as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"Yes Archie. A reward."

"...fine then." Maxie smiled at the sudden burst of energy. It surprised him how often the other would go along with his whims to prove a point or be 'rewarded.' Just as well, considering his situation.

Ever so carefully he slid the condom over his lover's cock, smirking at the twitch it gave with just a light touch. Archie was less than pleased as he nearly bucked his hips from it.

Giving him time to adjust, Maxie slid between his legs and watched as the chocolate dipped toward Archie's navel. Catching in the crevices of his abs and settling like a shaky lake.

 _A delicious sight..._ But, back to the matter at hand. Moving his hair out of the way, he opened his mouth and gave the member a tentative lick. Enjoying not only the taste of the cotton candy flavored lube (already added on generously) but the pure look of hate and desire as Archie tried to keep his body in check.

He didn't go slow however. The next act took the entire length to the hilt, bobbing his head as he 'sucked' the treat eagerly. Only stopping for the pleads begging him to not go so fast but to also take the wrapped _**off**_. That he **needed** it.

Archie's knees were shaking Maxie noticed. Hips jerking helplessly as their owner was on the verge of tears with the stimulation but not being able to move nor touch.

"Archie." He pulled away a bit. Keeping the head within a few centimeters of his lips as he spoke. "Are you sorry for what you did?"

His lover could only nod weakly. Mouthing apologies and whimpering out his name desperately. _...good enough._

Tossing the condom aside, he stayed true to his word. "You can relax then." Maxie ignored the chocolate dripping downward and mixing with the musk of the other. Or the defeated exhale as Archie crumbled fully on the bed at let him work his cock into filling him with a different type of cream.

Afterwards Maxie would strip, letting his own body smear with his and they would take turns cleaning one another. Even if he complained later about the blankets being stained.

Or the shower they would share for much longer than was 'respectable.'


	30. Chapter 30

"You're late." Archie flinched at the sharp tone as he walked into the pin. Shutting the door with a sigh he turned to the creature eyeing him with distaste.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We had some newborn calves come in and I was sent to feed 'em. I sent that new guy in yesterday so-"

"No one ever came." He frowned at that. That damn newbie said he had fed and milked the animals like Archie asked.

"Have you eaten at all?" Quickly he went to the feeding tray...it was bone dry.

"No. A random male came in and used that damn machine to milk me _twice_ but no. No one came to feed me."

"Twice?!" Fuans were a special breed, a newly tapped half human species that made milk faster than cows and more nutritious than goats. The oldest (and by serial number, the best one of the lot they had on the farm) was Maxie. Oddly a male that could produce just as much as the females but according to him, it was very common among his kind.

"He tried to mount me, I declined so he refused to give me my meal. He repeated it at a later time to use my hunger against me. I declined again by nearly breaking his neck."

"I...see." Carefully he rubbed along the freckled neck to calm the very angry fuan down. Maxie wasn't responsive to it at first, but then caved in when he stroked along his horns. "I'll remove him from the farm tomorrow morning. Grandpa might not like it but we can't have him knocking up a cow right now."

"Humans are disgusting." Archie tried pulling away in case he tried biting him in his foul mood, but instead headbutted the hand for more petting. Maxie was a special fuan. Bright red hair and smaller than average horns made him stick out from the others. Coupled with his critical and often cold behavior compared to the more gentle and simple fuans he didn't stand a chance in the wild. He'd be herdless or worse-

"I agree." He liked Archie though. They had practically been raised together. And while the man spoke adamantly against choosing favorites; Maxie was obviously his favorite.

"Stupid too. I'm domestic, not some wild half beast that needs to mate every other hour."

"Ouch Max, some of your relatives are wild ya know?" Most fuans had a rather insatiable hunger and downright _need_ to screw like crazy with any consenting beast or human available as a food source. Domestic ones were more easy to please with grass and treats. It's not that they couldn't use _**that**_ as a meal too, it's just...no work would ever get done with farmers screwing all the animals 2-3 times a day at a minimum. "Still...twice is excessive even for a pregnant cow..."

"He ruined my cycle..." Maxie murmured with a twinge of pain. His chest swelled more than usual. Nipples puffy and heavy with milk but dark, meaning they were extremely sensitive and if the milker was used it would cause a lot of pain.

"Guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way." Too much or too little milking ended up with a unhappy and, more importantly, uncomfortably lacking or excessively lactating half beast. Regular animals may not be able to voice their discomfort, but half beasts were more than pleased to yell their aggravation to any farm hands within a 5 mile radius.

Dragging the fuan onto his lap, Archie ignored the twitching little puff of a tail and hooves scraping against the wooden floor. Maxie flinched the moment he lightly brushed against the pink flesh and mewled. Weakly smacking his arm away as he struggled to stand back up.

"Come on, I know it hurts...I'll go nice and slow, okay?" Grabbing the bucket and situating it between Maxie's legs, he rubbed the shaking chest gently as the other calmed his breathing. _Yer not gonna say anything if I don't..._

"O-ok." Of the multitude of handlers on the farm, only a few could get close to the eldest. Only Archie was allowed to do this sort of thing with him. Typically on a slow day and after a lot of coaxing on the handler's part to build trust. Maxie couldn't kick him like this. Didn't have the teeth to bite anything too important off in this position.

And he lacked the ability to belt. His favorite little fuan had had an accident when they were both young. Damaging the core part of his throat that let him signal others he was in danger. He could still yell somewhat, but nothing like the belting that naturally could be heard from miles around.

"Your grandfather was talking to a breeder awhile ago..."

"I'm not lettin him sell ya." The reply was immediate as he worked. Squeezing a nub as lightly as he could he kept watch of the milk trickling out first in drops to a little spirt here and there. Allowing Maxie a minute or two in between each one to lessen the clenched teeth and death grip on Archie's knees.

"That's...not what I meant...!" He whined at the kisses his handler trailed down the fuans bare neck. Torn between moving closer to the warmth or to the hands relieving the strain on his breasts.

"Yer gonna keep yer pretty little butt in this farm house til winter. Then, you'll stay in my room until spring." His grandfather would holler and yell as he did every year, and yes it was spoiling him. But Archie couldn't just leave his friend in the cold!

"You're gonna-mgn...get in trouble..."

"Don't care." The spirts were now constant and Maxie's chest was filling up slower and slower the more his milked. The redhead's noises were much less pained now, almost pleased with each squeeze gaining a small hum of approval. "Ho-ly shit Max. Ya almost filled up a bucket by yerself."

Something he had kept secret from the others though was the way his body reacted to the glazed over look his half beast would flash after a proper milking. Flushed red and looking at him expectantly...His mouth would go dry and leaving just enough milk left he'd flip the fuan over and drink straight from the tap.

Maxie was careful with his horns during this act. Rubbing his head and lower body against him as Archie sucked hungrily. It was sweet in taste, rich and addicting like moo moo milk. Biting ever so faintly made the fuan lose himself to his natural urges as Archie smirked at a firm and pulsing cock brushing against his stomach. The knot grinding close to his own as Maxie gripped his shoulders urgently.

After a few minutes more he'd let his friend have his way with him. Using that knot that drove Archie up the wall to fuck him raw until either Maxie became full or he passed out. Both were nice scenarios to end up in.

In the long run spoiling him would only lead to problems but how could Archie say no to that face?


End file.
